


You in my Heart

by overtherxnbow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Polyamory, Roommates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 83,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtherxnbow/pseuds/overtherxnbow
Summary: Mina and Sana barely know Im Nayeon. And yet, they find themselves taking the girl in as their roommate when Jihyo, their common friend, tells them about her situation.How will these two vampires deal with a clueless human Nayeon ?How are they going to hide their true natures to the girl who insists on them becoming close friends, especially when they find out the delicious scent keeping them from quenching their thirst comes from her ?





	1. Chapter I.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I've been wanting to write this fic for quite some time because I'm whipped for cute!misanayeon just as much as Mina and Sana are for Nayeon.
> 
> I am sorry for any mistake I might make but I am not a native English speaker. :) I try to do my best though ! ♡
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

It has been more than a year since Nayeon had moved in with Jihyo. A year during which Nayeon's life had only went downhill meanwhile everyone around her ended up getting closer to their dreams.  
  
It had all started when she made the choice not to go to college, an impulsive decision she swore she would never regret, taking full responsiblity of her actions. At that time, she had no idea of where she would end up, absolutely nothing in her life was planned, but she did not lose hope of finding what she was meant to do along the way. She had started working in a small but cozy restaurant. The pay was decent, her coworkers were welcoming and taught her everything she needed to know to be able to do a good job when nothing forced them to do so. The customers were kind enough to forgive any of her small slip ups and gave her generous tips, probably due to the constant bunny like smile she wore.  
  
Actually, things were going quite well for a while and Nayeon was content. She wouldn't have said her life was the way she imagined it to be like when she was a dreamy and innocent child, but it was enough.  
  
Problems only arose when her boss, who had been relatively kind to her, reluctantly fired her. A long and angry dispute started between the two of them, a dispute followed by tears on Nayeon's part. He had told her he had no choice but to let her go, he apologized, feeling sorry for the woman, but did not give in Nayeon's plea to hire her back. As desperate as she was, she understood that as the last one to be hired, she would also be the first one to be let go when money issues came in the picture.  
  
Things escalated quickly after this day and Nayeon found herself unable to find a new job that would let her pay the rent of her already small apartment. She was barely able to pay for her own food and rapidly became lost, not knowing how to get out of the evil spiral losing her job had gotten her into.  
  
The woman who helped her the most is her childhood friend with whom she has shared every good and bad moments of her life : Park Jihyo. She had been living alone for quite some time and did not see any problems in taking Nayeon in her apartment's vacant room. Nayeon was not entirely comfortable with their arrangement, feeling ashamed of herself when she told Jihyo she would not be able to pay her part of the rent, and that feeling of shame intensifying when her dearest friend looked at her straight in the eyes and swore it was anything but a problem.  
  
It has been more than a year during which Nayeon tried to do everything in her power to repay Jihyo by frequently buying the groceries and offering presents to the woman who was always very excited to receive gifts from Nayeon even though nothing really was special about them.  
  
It has been more than a year since Jihyo had offered an immense help to Nayeon but sadly, every good thing comes to an end.  
\-----  
  
When Nayeon got into the apartment and saw Jihyo sitting on their old uncomfortable couch with a boring film displayed on TV which she could tell from the uninterested look on Jihyo's face, she was deeply surprised, not having expected her to be home so soon. She walked to the kitchen area deposing the groceries and keys on the counter and stood next to Jihyo, waiting for an explanation of her presence so early in their shared home when she was supposed to still be at work.  
  
"Did you take a day off ? Or perhaps are you sick ?" asked Nayeon as she took off her long coat and the scarf Jihyo had knitted for her months ago in approach of the extremely cold winter. "Tell me if you need any kind of medicine, I will go and get it immediately."  
  
"Oh no, do not worry about me, I am completely fine. But, could you sit ? I came home early to talk to you about something which concerns you just as much as it does me."  
  
In years of being close to each others, Nayeon had rarely seen Jihyo with a deeply serious look on her face as the one she was witnessing at this moment. She slowly sat next to Jihyo, any worry that her friend was feeling unwell gone and replaced by apprehension.  
  
"I do not know if you noticed but I met someone. Someone I am romantically involved with." Jihyo paused at the surprised look evident on Nayeon's face. She felt regretful of having hidden her developing relationship to her long-time best friend but she had not felt ready to share that part of her life with anyone. She would have waited even more had she not needed to warn Nayeon of what was to come.  
  
"This is an extremely good news, Jihyo ! You scared me earlier with your serious expression and all but this is great !" Nayeon did not have any clue of her best friend being in a relationship but she couldn't feeling happy for her. If someone deserved happiness, it was her. A small part of herself felt guilty for not noticing any change in Jihyo's behaviour. Now, she had always been talented at hiding things she wanted to keep secret.  
  
"Nayeon, please let me finish before speaking. This is not the main information." Jihyo told her, taking Nayeon's hands in hers and strongly holding them, smiling but with eyes full of sadness. "What I really meant to tell you is that we have planned to live together as soon as possible."  
  
"Is that what you're worried about ? Honestly, I do not mind a third person living with us, there would be far enough space for all three of us to keep a certain comfort. Furthermore, they would probably sleep in your room, wouldn't they ? It seems alright with me."  
  
Unaware of the real meaning of Jihyo's words, Nayeon was smiling and congratulating her friend. Jihyo was getting frustrated, not only with Nayeon who did not give her a chance to finish telling her what had been eating her alive, but with herself as well. She knew this moment would eventually come but it did not make it any easier.  
  
"Nayeon... The thing is... She is not the one moving in. I am the one moving out. I haven't given notice of my departure yet because it seemed completely immoral of me to do so before discussing the issue with you." revealed Jihyo.  
  
Nayeon had frozen, the wide smile present on her face now gone and replaced by what could only be described as panic. Panic but also understanding. She was in no position to get angry at Jihyo, in no position to yell or even cry, because she should have known. Jeongyeon would sometimes warn her about this kind of problems arising, she would tell Nayeon everything she did not want to hear, simply tell her the truth.  
  
She did not hate Jihyo for doing this, she could never hate her, but she could not stand the look of pity she found in her friend's eyes.  
  
"The rent only gets higher with time as I already told you. I thought about it for a while and it is a logical step for me to move in with them instead of having to pay for two different rents when we only wish to live together." Jihyo explained, not letting go of Nayeon's hands, her grip on them tightening. "I will do anything I can to find you a new place to live in and if we are unable to do so in the month that is left until this place is not mine anymore, you will come and stay with us for a bit, ok ?"  
  
"I am very thankful for everything you have done for me, Jihyo, but I do not see myself living with you and your partner. I would only feel as if I'm third-wheeling all the time and violating your privacy. I need to find somewhere else to stay or even a new roomate and if it doesn't work out this month, I will have no choice but to go home to my parents."  
  
Going back to her hometown was Nayeon's latest wish. She had barely talked to them since they learned that she had decided not to pursue her studies. Their presence in her life was minimal and she was perfectly fine with this situation.  
  
Nayeon stood up from their overused couch and grabbed her coat, putting it back on. "I'm not angry at you but I am simply going out for a small walk. I need to clear out my thoughts, that's all."  
  
She grabbed her keys and opened the door, giving Jihyo and their apartment one last glance before walking out.  
  
"You forgot your scarf." said Jihyo to an empty flat, being left alone to deal with her own frustration.  
  
\-----  
  
Nayeon had now spent every day of the past two weeks actively searching not only for a new apartment but also for a new and better job.  
  
She had first started by meeting with her three dearest friends. Jeongyeon, Dahyun and Chaeyoung obviously swore they would help her and all had been asking around their college if any of their classmates were in need of a roomate. Nothing had come out of it and the three friends who also were living together told Nayeon the same thing as Jihyo, that she could stay with them for as long as she needed but Nayeon was sure that she would never due to the lack of space already obvious with only three inhabitants.  
  
She appreciated the support she received from her friends who kept on trying to lift her mood as best as they could but she could not help but become more desperate as time passed. The thoughts of having to call her parents to announce that she would come live with them were eating her alive. And she had nearly given up on being able to get hired in a job with a better pay, her researches all being unsuccessful.  
  
Jihyo felt guilty. She was the one to put Nayeon in this mess. Or at least, these were the thoughts that couldn't get out of her mind whenever she would come home to her teary eyed best friend who insisted on hiding the fact that she had spent most of her day crying.  
  
And Nayeon. Nayeon felt like a bother. She would watch her friend worry about her during most of the time they spent together even more than she was about herself. But she tried to hide the way her heart would clench each time the thoughts of giving up her searches invaded her mind. The main difference between Nayeon and Jihyo being that one of the two was useless when it came to pretend like she was alright.  
  
Time passed by too quickly and her endless visits to Jeongyeon's place so she could use her laptop to find roommates offers still had not led her to anything good. Two weeks were now left before she was forced to make a choice she would rather avoid.  
  
"I think you're in need of a change of thoughts, don't you ? I get that it's hard to think about something else, especially with such an important matter, but i- all of us actually, can't leave you to cry alone in your bed at night without acting." Jeongyeon had been holding up on talking to Nayeon about going to the party they had all been invited to go to from Momo, the Japanese dance teacher from the weekly class they attend.  
  
She was staring at Nayeon through her golden specs, brushing her now long hair which kept on bothering her away from her eyes. Whatever answer she would get, her choice was made and there was no way her light-brown haired friend wouldn't come with their group this time. Dodging on each of Jeongyeon, Dahyun and Chaeyoung's offers didn't seat well with them and they had enough.  
  
"Hmm... What do you have in mind exactly ?" Nayeon asked with a raised brown. " It is not that I don't trust you and your ideas but the martial arts initiation class you forces me to accompany you to last month hurt me more than it did me any good, Jeongyeon."  
  
"That was one time ! How much do I have to apologize for you to forgive me ?!"  
  
"I'll accept your apology once my hips stop hurting from that guy who threw me over his shoulder right to the ground."  
  
The two burst in laughter, both reviving the memory perfectly well. Nayeon had been so shocked when it happened she stayed on the ground for five minutes causing Jeongyeon to have to carry her to a bench so she could breathe again.  
  
"It must not have been so bad if you can laugh this much about the experience." The youngest of the two friend could not take her smile off her face, taunting Nayeon would definitely always be one of her favorite daily activities. "But what I had planned is nothing like that. Actually, all I will ask of you is to put on one of those cute dresses you like so much and to hop in my car while I bring you to a party Momo is organizing tomorrow ?"  
  
The hope in Jeongyeon's eyes is what made Nayeon choose to do but she certainly won't tell her that or else she might never hear the end of it.  
  
"I won't promise on the cute dress but if you beg hard enough on your knees, there's a chance I might give you the answer you've been wanting to hear from me."  
  
Jeongyeon's smile dropped as stuck her tongue out at her friend. The smug smirk now present on Nayeon's face gently annoyed her but she brushed it off to grab her phone. "How about I order some Chinese food for the both of us and to pay me back you accept my request ? It seems only fair, don't you think ?"  
  
Nayeon instantly agreed, not about to let free food pass away from her. Moreover, she had not been planning on refusing at all, and the fact that she had been able to win something out of this was surprising.  
  
"Then I'll call Momo to confirm your presence later. She has been asking about you, by the way. She wondered why you stopped coming to dance class and I didn't know if you would want me to tell her anything so I said you hurt your leg." Jeongyeon told her as she dialed the number of the Chinese restaurant situated two blocks away. "I think she kind of got that I was lying. I'm happy that you agreed to come, everyone will be so happy to know you're not alone at home anymore."  
  
"I'm happy as well to get to spend time with you all. I'm happy as well, Jeongyeon." The sad look she had gave Jeongyeon a few doubts about Nayeon's true feelings, but she went with it and replied to the owner of the restaurant who had been wondering why she was receiving a silent call all along.  
  
\----  
  
"Sana. Hurry up a bit, you know I can't stand being late. I will blame you if Momo is mad at us for not arriving first, we told her we would help organize the party."  
  
"Yes, well, I'm doing everything I can, Mina ! I just can't seem to find the B+ bottle we promised to bring to Tzuyu." Sana was violently opening and slamming each of the cupboard of the vast apartment she shared with Mina. She knew the girl was annoyed but they couldn't leave without the bottle or else not only Momo but also Tzuyu would get angry at them. "It's her favorite. If we don't go there with the bottle under our arms, she might not even let us in."  
  
Mina closed their apartment's door she had been keeping open impatiently and joined her blonde haired friend on her searches. She certainly had a point when she mentioned how Tzuyu would hate them if they came empty-handed. And Mina did not want to be reminded of what a disappointed and hungry Tzuyu looked like. That happened once and will definitely not happen again.  
  
"You were the one to buy it, weren't you ? I wish you would stop forgetting everything, Sana." Mina huffed while slamming an empty cupboard close. "Also, why didn't you think of putting it in a place that would make it easy for us to find it ?"  
  
"I did ! I just can't remember where !"  
  
The two girls were ready to give up when Mina opened the fridge's door and her eyes immediately fell upon the wine-like-bottle. She groaned, remembering how she had watched her friend look in there about five times in the last ten minutes without registering that it was right under her nose. "Put your heels on, we're leaving right now."  
  
Sana's feet were the only visible part of her due to the blond-haired girl being stuck under their couch. A whimper could be heard as she hit her head trying to free herself from it.  
  
"Have you found it ?" Sana asked once she was able to stand again. She quickly sat on the couch, her head spinning too much for her to stay standing.  
  
"Yes, I did. And I won't tell you where or you just might start crying at your own blindness."  
  
Seeing that Sana wasn't responding, Mina decided to put her friend's shoes on in her place to gain time and thanked the gods that Sana had already been dressed.  
  
Once Sana was ready to go, they both rushed to the elevator and hit the button with a -1 on it. Coats under their arms, the girls couldn't help thinking that elevator rides had never been so slow.  
  
\-----  
  
The girls ended up reaching Momo's house right in time. Only a few people had arrived, some that they knew and some they had never had the opportunity to meet yet.  
  
The house was quite empty but they both knew it would get crowded very quickly once the official time Momo gave to most people supposed to attend came. As to now, they still had twenty minutes or so to help Momo as they promised to do when she mentioned her intentions to invite so many people over.  
  
"Is there anything you need me to do, Momoring ?" Sana asked as she entered the kitchen. She might not have been the best of cook but her friend knew of her lacking skills in that area and wouldn't ask too much of her. It's not like she had ever really needed to know how to cook actual food anyway.  
  
"Oh, hi Satang ! I didn't know you arrived, who let you in ?" Momo asked as she went to Sana to hug her hello.  
  
"It was Tzuyu. She heard us coming and was waiting at the door."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot you could do this- this hearing people through walls thingy. I guess you never really get used to it." Sana laughed. She sometimes forgot that Momo was new to their world. But in her mind, the best way to get her used to it was to pretend she had known all along, so that someday nothing would surprise her anymore.  
  
"If you want to keep yourself busy, you could call the sushi restaurant. I ordered from there an hour or so ago but it hasn't arrived yet. Just make sure they did not forget about it, I would rather be sure about this than to wait all evening for my order to never come."  
  
"Ok, I'll do this. Tell me or Mina if anything comes up."  
  
Everyone was quite active in the house and various people had already invaded Momo's home when the time came. After she was done, Sana joined everyone minus a few in the living room and the party had started.  
  
Mina and Sana did not leave each other's sides, as usual. They were standing in a corner of the living room, red-coloured drink in hands. Tzuyu had obviously joined them and offered her friends a drink of her favorite beverage when she realized Momo had forgotten to take care of it herself.  
  
With their busy schedules, the three of them had not gotten the chance to talk in nearly two weeks. It wasn't much time for their own vision of it, but they usually make sure to talk regularly to make sure everything is alright. Especially after Tzuyu left a vacant place in their apartment to live alone and closer to her campus.  
  
Sana was about to ask Tzuyu if she had met anyone who resembled them at her college when something- or someone crashed into her. She nearly screamed but quickly recognized the arms which were wrapped around her. Only one of her friends would show this much affection towards her.  
  
"Jihyo ! I had no idea you were coming !" Sana excitedly said while returning Jihyo's hug. "Well, I should have guess with you being close to Momo but it must have gotten out of my head. I'm so happy to see you."  
  
Mina and Tzuyu both went to hug Jihyo when Sana finally relented to let her go. The four of them only met recently through a common friend : Momo. Even if it usually took the three of them quite some time to get used to someone's presence in their lives, it was all very easy with Jihyo.  
  
"I missed you all so much, it's been close to a month hasn't it ?" Jihyo almost looked emotional at seeing them after such a long time. She had been so busy with work and with comforting Nayeon.  
  
"We did as well, Jihyo. Where have you been all this time ?" Tzuyu asked as she sipped a bit of her drink, licking the red liquid from her lips.  
  
"It's been... It's been complicated, I guess. One of my friends, she has some problems that I kind of caused and- and I just have not been able to get her out of the mess she's in." Jihyo layed her head on Sana's shoulder as she told them about what had been bothering her. "She actually came with me and my friends today, her name is Nayeon, you might know her."  
  
Mina and Sana both looked at each other in the eyes before going back to listening to Jihyo. Tzuyu raised a brow, having noticed the interaction between the two.  
  
"I came here to forget about everything but it kind of has been impossible."  
  
"What is happening to her exactly ? We could perhaps help, don't you think ?" Tzuyu offered with a kind smile she mostly only reserved for the cute and short girl whom she was always forced to look down at.  
  
"I didn't get the chance to tell you about it but I'm moving out of my apartment due to the rent being too expensive. The thing is that, I wasn't living alone. My bestfriend, Nayeon, I offered her a place in my home after she went through some rough time. But, we have been unable to find her a place to stay at until she can get a proper job and a pay good enough to pay for a rent. With the bit of money she has and her low income, no one obviously is ready to let her in their home."  
  
Sana pouted as she stared at Jihyo's eyes which were getting teary. The blonde could feel the guilt and pain radiate from her friend and it broke her heart. The sound of loud music started blasting through the speakers placed all over the house and everyone quickly left their calm behavior to go dance on the improvised dance floor created by the owner of the house.  
  
"So... She is looking for roommates, right ?" Sana asked Jihyo as she gave an odd look to Mina who averted her eyes to look at the drink she held in her hand.  
  
"Yeah. I asked everyone I know and searched everywhere and- and nothing. Less than two weeks are left before she has to leave and she's been planning on going back home to her parents but... I can't let her go back there. Her relationship with them is too toxic. I just can't let her."  
  
Jihyo's voice cracked as tears nearly succeeded in raining down her face. She had to talk very loudly to get make sure to get heard over the music but that was because she had no idea the three women had absolutely no problem in hearing her.  
  
"You said you asked everyone you know but... you didn't contact us. You know, perhaps, with a bit of time to think of course, we could take her in. We have a lot of place that could use a bit of life at our place."  
  
Sana had talked without thinking. That was what Mina thought as she glared at her, trying to make her understand why she was making an enormous mistake. She choked on her own saliva and coughed loudly, trying to regain her breath.  
  
"Are you being serious ?! You don't even know her, why would you offer that, especially when you know she won't be able to pay much rent." Hope had invaded Jihyo's eyes. She could not believe what she had just heard from Sana's mouth and could honestly cry in relief.  
  
"Yes. Jihyo is right, Sana. We don't know her at all." Mina said with an insisting look. Sadly, Sana avoided her to look at a laughing woman currently dancing with who seemed to be her close friends. Mina followed her eyes and exhaled as she realized who Sana had been staring at. Not that she really needed to look to know who took over Sana's mind.  
  
"I mean... Jihyo's best friend can only be kind, Mina." Sana replied back as she hugged Jihyo even tighter. "And this is exactly why we will offer your friend, Nayeon, a place in our apartment. It is too big for two anyway, or at least that's you've been complaining about since Tzuyu left, Mina."  
  
The glint in Sana's eyes could only be perceived by Mina and Tzuyu. The second did not exactly get what was happening but she knew there was something between this Nayeon girl and her friends.  
  
Whereas Mina, Mina herself did not know what crazy idea passed through Sana's mind once again, but she definitely did not like where this was going. How would they survive living with this human girl the both of them had not been able to keep out of their minds since they first saw her months ago at Momo's dance class ? Mina had no idea how but she knew this would be difficult. Very difficult.  
  
  



	2. Chapter II.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung's state were enough of a testimony as to how their night went. The both of them had begged Jihyo for pain killers as soon as they had woken up from their deep slumber.   
  
The usual cooks of the house therefore being unavailable, both laying on the couch in various positions with Nayeon sitting in between them, Jeongyeon and Jihyo had to take care of breakfast.  
  
Well, it was more of Jihyo boiling the eggs and preparing the toasts while Jeongyeon sat on the kitchen counter, balancing her legs while trying to steal a few bites of food from her friend.   
  
The four long-time friends had all slept at the three art students's apartment due to it being closer to Momo's house. It reminded Jihyo of the crazy number of parties they used to go to in their last year of High School when they would all wake up at 2 in the afternoon in the same bed, their limbs all entangled. Everything had been so much easier at the time, especially for Nayeon.   
  
Thinking about Nayeon made Jihyo remember she had a news that would instantly make her friend forget any worry she had about her future. And judging by the empty look in Nayeon's eyes, the girl was currently going through a crisis Jihyo needed to rule out as soon as she could.   
  
"Go and set the table instead of stealing food from your friends, Jeongyeon." Jihyo told her whining friend with a roll of her eyes. "Don't complain, you just might enjoy what I will announce when we can finally eat." With a raised brow and a curious look, Jeongyeon tied her hair up and got to work.   
  
Once breakfast was finally ready to eat on the small dining table next to the couch inhabited by two hangover girls and a sulking one, Jeongyeon forced everyone to join Jihyo by turning off the TV.  
  
"I'm never drinking again." Dahyun groaned as she nearly missed the chair when trying to sit. All of the girls laughed, knowing perfectly well that was a lie Dahyun herself did not believe.  
  
"I feel like I've already heard that once or twice in the past." Chaeyoung chuckled while serving herself apple juice. "And I'm not counting the times I, myself, have pronounced this sentence."  
  
After their laughter had died down, a calm silence settled over the table. The alcohol they had all consumed in various degrees resulted in the food getting eaten extremely quickly. When only crumbs of toasts were left in the colored plates Chaeyoung made by herself, Jihyo coughed, feeling like now that minds were clearer, she could finally talk.  
  
Every pair of eyes were focused on her when she took the initiative to tell Nayeon what she had been keeping for herself until now. "So... You might have noticed I didn't stay with you much last night, especially at the beginning. And there was a good reason to that."   
  
"Yeah, I was actually wondering were you went to 'cause you didn't say anything before rushing away." Nayeon said with curious round eyes. The moment she had noticed Jihyo wasn't standing next to her anymore was too late for her to see where she was gone to. Asking around had not resulted in a positive answer so she had forgotten about it and continued to sip from her beer.   
  
"I'm sorry, I hope you didn't worry too much. Actually, what I have to announce is directly linked to me leaving and it concerns you." Jihyo admitted with a bright smile to make sure to reassure Nayeon as she held her cold hands.   
  
An unsure smile grazed Nayeon's lips. Uncertainty could be read in her eyes as she stared at Jihyo, hoping that for the first time in weeks, she would end up getting to hear something good, something to lift her mood. For whatever reason, she trusted the fact that what Jihyo was about to tell her would not bring anything but joy to her currently pathetic life.   
  
Jeongyeon excitedly responded before anyone had the chance to do so. "What is it ?! Tell us, we're all dying to know at this point."  
  
"Nayeon..." Jihyo said, expecting a strong reaction from her best friend. "As unbelievable as it might sound, last night, I found you an amazing place to live in starting next week !! I have friends who had a vacant bedroom in their apartment and they will give it to you !"  
  
The responses immediately came. Contrary to Nayeon who did not bat an eyelid, too shocked to showcase any facial expressions, the three art students all quickly jumped from their chairs in joy. Chaeyoung and Dahyun both forgot their head aches and the dizziness still invading their minds when Jihyo's words resonated throughout their heads. The most surprising part to Jihyo probably were the tears of joy which were forming in Jeongyeon's eyes.  
  
Jihyo let Nayeon's unresponsives hands go after giving them a small squeeze. She watched as Jeongyeon rushed from her place to hold her friend in her arms. There was no doubt that the youngest of the two would take perfect care of her best friend, and being sure of it, Jihyo went to get Nayeon a glass of water.   
  
"Nayeon ! Did you hear that !" Chaeyoung nearly screamed while shaking the oldest's right arm with her hands.   
  
"Nayeon ! Can you please give us a hint as to how you're feeling ?!"   
  
It was at this moment Nayeon's brain decided to shut down. The last thing to appear in her vision before she fainted was Jihyo's wide smile and a glass of what seemed to be water being put in front of her.  
  
\-----  
  
The water held in the red-coloured glass was not supposed to end up being thrown at someone's face but unfortunately that was Jeongyeon's first reflex after Jihyo had layed her passed out friend down on the couch.   
  
After she took a big breath, trying to regain her senses, the first thing Nayeon saw was the smirk her proud of herself best friend held. Trying to remember what had brought her to faint was, at first, a failure. What helped her earn her memory back was the embrace Jihyo pulled her in. The simple hug she received was enough to make tears start streaming down her face.  
  
These tears obviously were full of pure happiness. Her trust toward Jihyo was complete and that is why she believed each of the words she pronounced. If she told her she had found a place for her to live in, it was true.   
  
As soon as her mind became clearer and her tears stopped flooding, she pulled all of her friends on top of her for a collective hug, not caring much about the slight feeling of suffocation. It wasn't anything new, the number of times the four of them had spent entire nights in the the others' arms was countless. Not only was Nayeon feeling extremely relieved but all of them were. What one felt, all did.  
  
An entire hour probably passed before the girls finally chose to let go of each others. They had moved position so that Nayeon did not stay crushed under so much weight for too long. Therefore, she was the first one to get up from the mess of limbs.   
  
Even if they did not have to go to work on sundays, they could not afford to spend the entire day cuddling. Jihyo had some paperwork to do but unfortunately, she had left it back at her apartment and would soon need to leave her friends. Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon had to think about an art project that was due next week or else they would never have it ready in time. The mark wouldn't affect their whole semester but they intended to stay in their professor's good grace for as long as they could.   
  
Everyone's thoughts were now preoccupied by their studies and work. Everyone but Nayeon, of course.  
  
As Jeongyeon was putting the dishes they had used for breakfast in the sink so that Dahyun could take care of it when she had time, Jihyo got out of the bathroom, already dressed and about to leave the apartment.   
  
A figure had not moved from Jeongyeon's bedroom after she had entered to get dressed. Laying flat on the bed, her feet dangling off of it, Nayeon still was smiling, thinking about all of the possibilities that would now offer themselves to her as she might finally be able to focus on finding a better paying job instead of spending her days searching for roommates.   
  
And yet, Nayeon felt anxiety slowly creep into her until now strictly positive feelings. So many questions had started rushing through her mind, and she had no one available to answer them. She was not worried about the people taking her in being creeps, Jihyo's friends were hers. But many formalities still needed to be addressed.   
  
Her good mood slowly lifted to be replaced by panick. Thankfully, Jihyo knew her best friend perfectly well and passed by the bedroom Nayeon occupied before leaving.   
  
The sound of her knuckles lightly taping against the white wooden door startled the girl who turned to face the person responsible of the sudden noise. A small smile grazed her lips as she spotted Jihyo's head from the ajar door. She motioned for the short haired woman to further step into the room and join her over the bedsheets.  
  
"Do not take this the wrong way but you looked better awhile ago. Where did that cute bunny smile I love so much go ?" Jihyo asked as she layed down next to Nayeon and took the position of the big spoon behind her friend.  
  
"I... I've just been thinking." Nayeon replied. "Well, more like overthinking. That's not very surprising coming from me, yeah, I know."   
  
A light laugh escaped from Jihyo. "I had a feeling this was the reason of your disappearance and isolation. Can I be of any help then ? You know you can ask me anything and I'll try to answer."   
  
Nayeon hummed, seemingly not convinced on the fact that Jihyo would be able to bring any crucial information to her. "I think... I want to get to know my new roommate or roommates. See, I don't even know how many of them there are exactly !" She declared, huffing at her lack of knowledge as she turned to face Jihyo, laying her right cheek on Jihyo's chest. "I feel the need to meet them before I move in. Who knows, perhaps I will hate them or they will change minds after having spent more than a few minutes with me. I must say I'm a bit scared."  
  
"No need to. Their names are Mina and Sana. They're pretty easy going and I have no doubt that you will love them, even though I obviously will let you judge that by yourself." Jihyo said as she gently caressed Nayeon's hair, trying to reassure her as much as possible. "Now, I kind of had a feeling that you would want to meet with them before having to take such a big step. That's why I asked them if I could give you their respective numbers so that you could plan a meeting all together. You're grown up enough to do that by yourself, right ?"  
  
"Yes... I am, Jihyo." Nayeon said with a pout. "Thank you for everything, really. I own you so much. Is there anything else I should know about them before I try and contact their phones ?"  
  
"I don't think so. I mean, other than the fact that Mina and Sana both are absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Just warning you, in case you start stuttering when you'll see them for the first time because of their beauty." Laughed Jihyo who had already witnessed Nayeon act this exact same way in front of pretty girls.  
  
"I do not stutter ! They just make it hard for me to think, that's completely normal and I'm sure you would react like I do, I've just never had the chance to see you in this kind of situation." Nayeon retorted, desperate to defend herself. "I am not the one getting weak for girls anyway, they are !"   
  
"You're so full of yourself !" Jihyo replied, laughing. "But I know better than to believe you."  
  
\-----  
  
Nayeon had chosen to spend some time alone and therefore left Jeongyeon, Dahyun and Chaeyoung's place a few minutes after Jihyo. A driver license and a car would certainly be useful in the times she decided to go explore the city by herself but she had quickly gotten used to walking long distances in areas she sometimes barely knew.   
  
Her parents had been the ones supposed to help her pay for her license but she announced them her plans for her future right before she had the time to pass her driving test.   
  
The good thing about always having to walk was the weight she lost doing it. Also, she found it to be extremely relaxing, it usually succeeded in calming her racing heart or her anxious self. Today was the perfect day for her to engage in her favorite hobby which is to sit on a bench in front of the small lake situated in the middle of a park not far from Jihyo's apartment.   
  
She reached it in no time, knowing her way perfectly well. Unfortunately, no bench was left with it being a sunday and noisy families having invaded the usually calm and not crowded place. But it did not push her to go home, Nayeon simply sat down on the grass and leaned on the wide trunk of an oak tree.   
  
Her hands were left in her pockets, she had one wrapped around her phone and the other wrapped around a piece of paper that held two distinct phone numbers.   
  
Nayeon too a deep breath and took both objects out of her pockets to place them on her laps. Taking her phone, she quickly put both numbers in her contacts and created a group chat with her and the two girls.   
  
All that was left to do on her part was to know what kind of message she could send them. After Nayeon had finally stopped doubting herself, she realized that whatever she sent would not really matter, even though this would give Mina and Sana their first impression concerning Nayeon.   
  
**Im Nayeon** : Hello ! I'm not sure if Jihyo gave you my number but this is Im Nayeon, the girl you took pity in and accepted as a roommate. :) **11.44am**  
  
The text being finally sent, Nayeon felt like she could finally breathe. That is, until she realized she had forgotten to ask what she wished to in her message. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and grabbed her phone again.  
  
**Im Nayeon** : I was wondering if we could perhaps meet sometime early next week ? Whatever day and hour is alright with me so just tell me when you both are available. **11.45am**  
  
Now, she just needed to wait until one of them would answer her. She stood up from the spot she had been occupying all this time and decided to walk around the park, putting her earphones in not to hear the constant screams of children's playing together.   
  
As she stopped not too far from a lady feeding a family of ducks, she felt a vibration in her coat pocket.  
  
**Sana** : Hi Nayeon ! Mina and I would love to meet you tomorrow. You could join us for our lunch as it is the only time we are available. ^^ **12.01pm**  
  
**Sana** : I am so excited to meet you, Nayeon ! I am sure living with you will be pure pleasure. ;) **12.02pm**  
  
A smile immediately graced Nayeon's face. This Sana girl knew how to make people feel comfortable. She accepted Sana's offer, happy that she had chosen Monday for a meeting.   
  
**Sana** : See you tomorrow then ! I will send you the address and exact time later today. :) **12.05pm**  
  
A content and reassuranced smile could be seen gracing Nayeon's lips. She had a hard time believing she had gotten so lucky but she would definitely forever be grateful to Jihyo.  
  
\-----   
  
"Isn't tomorrow a bit too soon, Sana ?" Mina told her friend as she closed her laptop and put it in front of her, on the couch. "I mean, you said you would give me time to get prepared ! One day definitely isn't enough time."  
  
Sana sighed as she emerged from the corridor which led to her bedroom. "Mina, sweetheart, I love you but you don't make any sense. What kind of preparation do you need exactly ? And where did the powerful and confident Mina I've always known go ?"  
  
"She's still here ! But this has nothing to do with confidence. I just think I need to get my thoughts in the right place before I meet her or else- I don't know but I need time !"   
  
Mina wasn't fully mad at Sana, she couldn't really feel anything close to anger towards her friend. She knew that Sana was excited about the possibility of getting closer to Nayeon, she had been waiting for this moment meanwhile Mina slightly feared it. They were close to being opposite on their ideas of how to treat the Nayeon question, so nothing really surprised her that much in the joy Sana had been constantly showing since the party.   
  
"In what place are your thoughts exactly ?" Sana laughed, making fun of Mina. "You're a grownup, you've always been the best at controlling yourself when it comes to thirst so why would it change now ?"  
  
Sana was trying to reassure Mina. If someone had to be scared of losing her control, it wasn't her, she could be dying of thirst but she would never hurt any human.   
  
"It could change because she's different and you know that perfectly well !" Mina responded. Realizing that the younger girl was getting agitated, Sana went and sat next to her, rubbing her back with her left hand. "I've never been close to her and you already know what effects she has on me. I don't want to hurt her."  
  
"You won't, Mina. And you'll see that after having met her and spent time in her company, everything will be completely fine. Who knows, perhaps she will lose any effect she has had on the both of us." Sana said with a soft tone of voice, hugging Mina. "Right now, I wish for the three of us to become friends. We both like her without even having an accurate idea of what she's like in real life. Let's be positive about this whole situation. Did you want to stay watching her from far away her whole life like those creepy guys we used to go to school with ?"  
  
Mina sighed. There was a part of truth in what Sana had said and she knew that. "Ok, you're right about this. But, please, can we move the meeting to tuesday instead ? This is all I'm asking. Just one day." She pleaded.  
  
Sana might be emotionally strong, she could never resist Mina's sad pouts. "Ok. If it makes you happy then ok. But you text her yourself."  
  
Mina huffed as Sana got up to grab Mina'a phone from the kitchen counter. "Here, do it now."  
  
**Mina** : Hello, Nayeon. I am sorry but tomorrow actually won't be possible. Let's meet on tuesday for lunch, it will be a much easier day for both Sana and I. Sorry for changing the date so suddenly. **3.16pm**   
  
Mina felt better after having texted Nayeon, knowing that she was able to earn one more day from Sana before their lunch with Nayeon. Her heart felt heavy and fluttered when she received a reply to her message.  
  
**Nayeon** : Of course, there's no problem with me for tuesday either ! See you soon, Mina. You as well, Sana. **3.21pm**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. ^^ Thank you for all of your kudos. ♡


	3. Chapter III.

Old leather bag under her arm and fake fur coat on her shoulders, Nayeon was close to reaching her destination. The click of her heels could barely be heard, the street she was in being extremely busy due to it being filled with restaurants and people trying to find a place to eat at this time of the day. 

When Nayeon had received a text from Sana with the address of what she guessed to be a Italian restaurant from its name, she had not realized that it was situated in such a popular and, from the look of it, expensive part of the city. Everyone around her seemed to have an important job to go back to after their lunch judging from the suits and classy outfits they nearly all sported. It made her feel a bit ashamed of her own attire and she tried to hide the damaged part of her bag by holding it close to herself. 

She stopped walking and looked up to make sure she was at the right place when the GPS on her phone indicated that she had reached her destination. Slowly walking towards the door, she was startled as someone opened it right before she could. Letting the person pass through it before she did, she then entered the restaurant and was immediately hit by a delicious smell of food and expensive food at that. 

"Hello, miss. Do you have a reservation ? If not, I am sorry but there are no seats available anymore." A young waiter had seen the lost look in her eyes and had come to her help.

Nayeon smiled at him even though his expression stayed stoic. She wondered if she looked this out of place for him not to show a minimum of politeness to her. "I actually am supposed to join two women who are waiting for me."

The waiter hummed and went to grab the reservation list on a counter Nayeon had not seen when she had entered the glamorous place. "Could you give me the name of these women then ? I will bring you to their table."

Nayeon's eyes widened as she realized that she had no idea what Mina and Sana's last names were. Panick was written all over her face and the man noticed it too quickly for Nayeon to calm her racing thoughts. 

"Miss, if you were lying earlier I will ask you to leave. I do not have time to lose-"

"Nayeon ?!" A bright voice interrupted the waiter's angry rant before he started being completely rude to Nayeon. "I was waiting for you !" 

Nayeon had quickly guessed that the woman was either Sana or Mina but she had no time to wonder how she knew that Nayeon had arrived and saved her from an embarrassing situation right on time. Judging from her bubbly personality and the few text messages they had exchanged during the previous days, she had a feeling she knew who she was standing in front of. 

"Hmmm... Sana, right ?" Nayeon asked, a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes !" Sana excitedly responded as she gently grabbed Nayeon by her right arm. She lightly tugged on it to show her where she needed to go. "Come, follow me. Our table is in the back and Mina is waiting there." 

Nayeon had no choice but to follow the breathtaking woman who was so pretty she had made her jaw unable to move to form words. Therefore, she energetically nodded her head and let herself be led by Sana who had completely ignored the waiter.

When they were far enough for him not to hear anything, Sana ended up mentioning his behavior. "I am sorry about that, it is my fault, I should have told you basic information such as my last name. It won't happen again because you now know it is Minatozaki."

The wink Sana added at the end of her sentence nearly made Nayeon forget how to talk. "Oh, are you Japanese ?"

"Yes, both Mina and I are. We've been living in Korea for a long time though."

"How long exactly ?" A curious Nayeon asked.

"Too much to remember, sweetheart." Sana replied with a mysterious smile. "Here we are."

Sana had motioned at a table situated in a calm part of the restaurant. An elegant woman was already sitting down and Nayeon assumed she was Mina. 

She chose to sit in front of her, seeing that Sana had probably been next to Mina before she arrived, two red drinks already being next to each other on the table.

The two women who had not yet met greeted each other and Sana quickly stopped the awkward silence they had created, not knowing what to speak of.

"So, Nayeon, would you like something to drink ? We already ordered ours as you can see but it is not too late for you to order one as well." Sana said as she handed her a menu. 

Nayeon took it with a thanks. She usually choose rapidly what she wished to drink and eat but she stayed in shock in front of the expensive prices she spotted next to every beverage and meal. "I- I will take some water, it's alright." She declared, a bit embarrassed that she might not even be able to pay for a full meal if she wanted to eat for the rest of the week. Her paycheck wasn't coming anytime soon and her bank account was close to being empty. 

Mina knew what was through Nayeon's head and she knew that Sana did just as well. This is why she was slightly shocked when her friend did not act the way she usually did and try reassure Nayeon. She tapped her tigh to get her attention but stopped when she saw the smirk Sana held. 

It took her a while but she ended up understanding what game Sana was playing at. The girl had had a feeling that Mina would let her lead any discussion they would have with their soon to be roommate and stayed silent during most of them. So she decided to stay quiet to force Mina to speak to Nayeon.

With a small sigh only Sana was able to hear, Mina took the situation in her own hands. "Nayeon, we forgot to tell you but you are our guest and... therefore, we will pay for anything you might order."

Mina had avoided looking in Nayeon's eyes but she could still feel the girl's stare directed at her face. It made her blush lightly, so she hurriedly grabbed her drink to hide it and pretend it was the reason of her pink-colored cheeks. 

"I can't possibly let you pay for me." Nayeon said. "You accepted to let me live in your home and that was already too much ! I need to be independent when it comes to money. Although, everything here costs way too much." 

Mina gave a strange look to Sana, a look Nayeon couldn't read into. But Mina knew that Sana wanted her to insist and so she did exactly that. "Listen, please let us pay. It won't be this expensive for us, the owner is an old time friend and he always only makes us pay half of what we're supposed to, if you must know."

Nayeon sighed and decided to accept. It wasn't like she had much of a choice anyway. She would just need to find a way to repay their generosity as soon as she could. "Ok then. Thank you so much, Mina."

The bunny smile gracing Nayeon's face made Mina choke on her own saliva. Even though Mina would definitely deny that later. Sana caressed her back gently and gave a charming smile to Nayeon. 

"That's settled then. Go on and choose something now, a waiter should come and get our orders soon enough." The blonde girl told Nayeon as she pushed the menu towards her once again.

\-----

"So, Nayeon, Jihyo hasn't told us much about you other than the fact that you were in need of a place to live in. What exactly brought you to this situation ?"

The three girls had all ordered a different kind of pasta and their meals had just been served to them by the same waiter who had been rude to Nayeon earlier. It was therefore the perfect time for her to engage a conversation with Nayeon.

"It pretty much all started when I decided no to go to college. But the full story would be too long, I will keep it for another time." 

She picked at her meal, thinking about what to tell them. "All that's really important for you to understand is that I had been living at Jihyo's place but she made the choice to leave the apartment because of the rent and her new partner. So, I had to find a new place. The problem is that my incomes are very low and no one accepted to trust me to pay rent. I had two weeks left before I needed to go back to my hometown when I learned that you were my saviors." 

"Your saviors !" Sana laughed. "That's a bit exaggerated. All three of us will gain something from you living with us. It gets a bit boring at home, especially now that one of our best friend left. We'll be pleased, Nayeon, to welcome you in our apartment." 

Relief invaded Nayeon's smile. She was happy that Sana and Mina saw something positive in her joining them in their daily lives. Or else, she wouldn't have stopped feeling like a complete bother.

"Also, I was wondering about your work schedule. I heard you have a small job, right ? Mina stays home a lot and it would be nice if you could both keep each other company in case you're both there a lot." 

Nayeon glanced at Mina when Sana mentioned her name. She had a feeling that the girl was a bit shy and awkward, especially compared to Sana, but she didn't want to judge on her first impressions too fast. 

The girl had been avoiding her eyes. She had also caught her glancing at her neck once or twice, probably to shy to stare at her face. 

"I work part-time as a waitress. That's pretty much the only thing I can do well enough to have a chance at getting hired." Nayeon replied with a bit of sadness in her eyes. "But I have a week off right now, this is why I told you that anytime was alright for this lunch. Mostly, I work either from mondays to wednesdays or from thursdays to saturdays."

"Well, at least you have some time off. We don't have as much, right Mina ? That's a shame." 

Mina did not immediately respond. She was lost in her thoughts staring at the veins she had spotted on Nayeon's hands. Sana noticed her friend's eyes getting slightly darker than usual and wrapped her arm around her stiff shoulders to bring her attention back to the conversation she was having with Nayeon. 

"You sometimes tell me you wish you could afford to take more than a day off from studying every week." Sana continued to say as she squeezed Mina's right shoulder.

"Hmm... yes. I do." 

Mina's answer made Nayeon arch a brow from its shortness. She was starting to get saddened by the girl's behavior, thinking that she was the one doing something wrong which displeased Mina. 

Sana coughed and smiled at Nayeon to break the awkward silence once again. The girls finished their meals soon after that as Sana and Nayeon continued to converse together. They waited for the desserts the blond-haired woman had insisted on ordering. The atmosphere being tense, Sana decided that it was the perfect time to have a private talk with her best friend.

"Excuse us, Nayeon, but we have to go to the bathroom." said Sana as she gripped Mina's left arm, this time tightly knowing that she wouldn't get hurt at all by her force. "We'll be back very soon to finish our lunch with you."

Nayeon barely had time to register what Sana had just said before the two women had left the table and had entered what she assumed to be the restaurant's bathroom. 

\-----

"What are you doing, Mina ?!" Sana exclaimed as she pushed her friend further into the room and turned back to lock the door. "I though we had reached an agreement that you would at least try to be kind to her !" 

Mina's back was turned towards Sana. She knew that her behavior had started to seriously annoy Sana halfway through their lunch and with it being close to an end, she had not been able to control it anymore.

"I swear that I am trying !" Mina replied with the same annoyed tone. She looked at her own reflection in the wide mirror before staring at Sana's. 

"You, Mina, were not trying at all. You simply chose the easy way by letting me speak the whole time. The least you could do is look at her when she's talking to you !" 

"Her eyes are too pretty." Mina responded with a pout, making Sana forget about her light anger and laugh.

"You're damn whipped, Myoui Mina. And it's alright, it is." Sana did not really ever doubt Mina's actual feelings but it felt good to hear admit such a thing. "As long as you do not forget that she doesn't know that you like her. I think you realized just as much as I did that she was hurt. She probably thinks she did something wrong when it's you whose an useless lesbian."

"I will do everything in my power to make her realize she isn't the problem. I'm gonna try harder." Mina promised with a sincere look. And at this moment, Sana knew she would. 

"Don't try harder. Simply do it. And I'm not asking for you to become the social being that I have always been." They both knew that Mina would never feel as comfortable as Sana did when it came to talking to strangers, especially when those strangers were really pretty human girls. 

"At least, stop staring at her like you're about to eat her. And by that I don't mean eating her the sexy way."

"Her neck looks soft. It's not my fault she's that amazing, ok !" replied Mina. 

Sana rolled her eyes with a smile at her friend. She had given a few discreet glances at her neck as well but it had not stopped her brain from functioning correctly. She would feel bad as soon as any impure idea popped into her mind.

"I won't forbid you from staring at her neck but please smile whole doing so. At this point looking like a neck fetishist might be better to her than seeming like you hate her." 

The two friends hugged the way they always did after a small argument and as Sana checked the time on her phone to make sure Nayeon had not been sitting alone for too long, they walked out of the bathroom together and joined the human girl.

\-----

Their lunch quickly came to an end after the two friends had come back to the table. Nayeon was looking at her phone and from the way she had been typing, she was probably texting one of her friend.

The mood had gotten better and Mina's occasional smiles warmed Nayeon's heart. She felt like the two had an intense talk in the bathroom earlier from the way Sana had been dragging Mina behind her by the arm. Whatever happened in there she did not know exactly but she had a feeling it had something to do with Mina's previous behavior from the way it had changed afterwards. 

"It was a pleasure to get to know a bit more about you, Nayeon." Mina told her with a sincere expression. The two followed Sana with their eyes as she went to pay for their lunch. "Before we leave, I- I just wanted to apologize."

Nayeon had not expected Mina to speak to her when left alone and certainly did not expect to hear an apology from her. It was not that she thought Mina was a bad person who wouldn't care about her feelings. She simply thought the girl wouldn't feel at ease without Sana's presence around the table.

"W-What exactly would you apologize for ?"

Mina bit her bottom lip and a sad smile appeared on her face. "You know, for being rude earlier. I'm sorry. I swear I rarely act this way, but you will realize that by yourself. I guess we will be spending a lot of time together from now on." 

"I was a bit scared that you didn't like me, to be honest with you. This makes me feel a lot better so, apology completely accepted !" Nayeon said as her bunny smile intensified with each of Mina's words. 

Mina had felt the need to stop Nayeon from any worry she might have cause her with her coldness and odd behavior. Hurting the girl was anything but what she had been planning on doing. 

Before Nayeon arrived, she had felt ready. She thought she had anticipated this enough not to start feeling like she was losing her mind as soon as her voice rang in her sensitive ears. 

Sana had witnessed her small breakdown and had pushed a glass of blood towards her friend, trying to help her calm down as she left her alone and went to retrieve Nayeon. Thankfully, she was able to calm down before the two joined her, drinking small sips of the beverage. 

"If you must know, I'm really happy that we'll get to welcome you in our apartment. It's been... empty without any living presence. I mean- other than us, of course." 

"So you're telling me that instead of buying a cat you chose to invite this girl you didn't know anything about to live with you ? I won't complain though. " Nayeon said, still having trouble believing that she could have gotten this lucky.

"We can go now !" Sana exclaimed, startling Nayeon who had obviously not heard her coming contrary to Mina. They all grabbed their bags and put on their coats, ready to face the currently cold weather. 

After they had left the restaurant, Sana got close to Nayeon and enveloped her in a hug. It was her way to greet people and she expected Nayeon to get used to it after a while. Mina opted for a small handshake and a smile addressed to Nayeon, wanting to keep her distances still.

"I was thinking, Nayeon, that perhaps you could move in with us this weekend. We're both free and you as well if I understood correctly, the timing would be perfect." Sana had once again taken an initiative concerning both her and Mina's daily lives without mentioning it to her first. The only difference was that, for once, she completely agreed with her friend's proposal. 

Joy filled Nayeon. She had been hoping to hear that. "Of course ! I will ask a friend of mine to drive me to your place, just send me the address and I'll be there on saturday." 

Mina told her that she would send it to her through text message as soon as she got back home, her phone had been forgotten on her bedside table and she did not have it on herself. 

As Nayeon left, walking in the opposite direction from the one they were headed to, the two vampires couldn't keep themselves from staring at her back with happy smiles. Mina's eyes left the woman who had taken such an odd and mysterious grip on heart to stare at her friend. In this moment, watching Sana showcase her emotions so freely made her realize that the girl had been right when she told Mina that she was whipped, but Mina was sure of something from the shine visible in her best friend's eyes, and it is that Sana was in the exact same situation.


	4. Chapter IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading this, it makes so happy to see that my story is interesting enough ! Thank you to those who gave this fic a kudos as well ! <33 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter, for whatever reason I had a hard time doing it and yet it is the longest I've ever written. ^^ 
> 
> :)

Jihyo's apartment was a complete mess. Bags of all sorts containing pretty much Nayeon's entire life were scattered all around the living-room, not leaving anyone much place to circulate. Most usually believed Nayeon not to have many clothes, but the girl had always been the first one to go out shopping with Jihyo as soon as she spotted interesting sales. And she certainly had mastered the art of finding great clothes at cheap prices.  
  
Two girls were sitting on the kitchen table, overlooking the room and sighing as they realized they would soon need to get down to tidy it before Jihyo came back home. No one wished to witness the currently working woman coming home to her apartment looking the way it did now.   
  
"Why did I agree to help you pack again, Nayeon ? I now understand why everyone else declined. They were simply wiser than I am." Dahyun said, pushing back a stand of her blonde hair from her eyes with her hand. "I feel like we'll never have finished. When did you tell them you would come exactly ?"  
  
"4pm but they told me they wouldn't mind if I came a bit afterward. Don't worry, we won't be late !" Nayeon declared, a confident grin on her face.   
  
"To be honest, Nayeon, I am more worried about how we will make all of this fit in my tiny car than about being late."   
  
Nayeon got down from the table, closely followed by Dahyun, and got back to work on trying to put all of the clothes, make up and objects she had kept as souvenirs in her three suitcases.   
  
An hour and a half after their small break, Dahyun was sitting and jumping on the last suitcase they had just finished filling, meanwhile Nayeon was giving her all to be able to close it. There was nothing she wished to be forced to leave here, already having made enough sacrifices in her opinion. The cute pink tank top Jihyo had brought her from her business trip in Japan three months ago had already been too much for her to handle, she wouldn't leave anything else behind.  
  
"Can you push a bit harder ! I'm so close to closing it !" Nayeon said through her clenched teeth. Her barely there biceps were more contracted than she had ever witnessed them, not being one to practice sports much.   
  
"I'm already doing everything I can, if you really needed strenght you should have asked Jihyo ! She's the athletic one of the group !" Dahyun's voice was close to a yelling one as she put every last bit of strength left in her body to help Nayeon.  
  
A few seconds later, screams of joy could be heard in the medium sized apartment, disturbing one or two neighbors from the calm they were used to. The two girls were both laying on the wooden floor as they desperatly tried to regain their breath. As they realized the state they were in because of Nayeon's compulsive purchases, they both stared into each other's eyes before bursting in laughter, still breathless.   
  
"Let's put this all in my car now, we're so close to having finished, it is not a time for another break." Dahyun said as she grabbed Nayeon by the arm to help her up once she herself was standing on her feet again.   
  
\-----   
  
"Oh, hi Nayeon ! I was expecting you. Did you have some trouble packing or was it alright ?" A curious Mina asked as she stared at Nayeon from the doorstep.   
  
"How did you guess ?"   
  
Dahyun laughed at Nayeon's question, giving a pointed look to her dishevelled hair and still rosy cheeks from how hard she had tried to fit all of her belongings in tiny suitcases. "Yeah, I wonder how she did."  
  
"Just a simple guess." Mina replied with the same teasing tone Dahyun had used. She then took the hand the blonde haired girl had been handing her. "Hello, you must be Nayeon's friend ? Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Yes, I'm Dahyun. And you are Mina or Sana ?" Dahyun asked as they shook hands.  
  
"Mina. Sana isn't here, she was called for an emergency and apologizes that she couldn't be here to welcome you, Nayeon." Mina made a small pause to motion to the two girls to enter the apartment. "She insisted on being here but I told her it was alright. I guess she was scared of it being awkward between us two the way it was during lunch."   
  
Mina's back was at first turned towards Nayeon, therefore she did not immediately see the girl's reaction as she stepped foot into what Mina had called an apartment. But when she didn't receive any answer from Nayeon, she faced her once again and a small grin appeared on her face in front of the human's shocked expression.  
  
"Oh, Sana told me we should have warned you about how spacious this place is. In case you... in case you reacted exactly the way you currently are." Mina said as she hesitated a bit before reaching for Nayeon's shoulder.   
  
"Is this what you call a apartment ? Because Mina, let me tell you, I have never seem one this large and awesome." Nayeon declared as she closed her until now open mouth. "I can't live here."   
  
The suitcase she had been trailing behind her was now on the floor, her hands having loosened their grip when she had entered. As she bent down to grab it again so that she could turn back to leave the place, Dahyun held her hand before she had the chance to do so. If Dahyun was sure of something, it was that she wouldn't let Nayeon leave this place ever again if it meant she was happy- and that she didn't have to help her move again.   
  
Nayeon usually felt undeserving of pretty much anything positive that would happen to her, as rare as that might be. Jeongyeon and Jihyo who had known the girl for the longest time had once told her and Chaeyoung about it, warning them to always insist if they wished to give her a present or to pay anything to her.   
  
And in this moment, Dahyun knew what she had to do. "I am sure Mina and Sana want you here if they asked for you to come live with them. Right, Mina ?"  
  
"Of course ! We already told you you have nothing to worry about concerning your presence here." Mina rubbed Nayeon's right shoulder over her tick coat and silently thanked Dahyun for helping her convince the girl.  
  
Nayeon was looking at both Mina and the apartment, trying to find out what she should do. As she lightly bit her bottom lip, she heard a choke sound coming from Mina. The girl coughed a few times until she was able to regain her breath. No one asked her about what happened and she was extremely thankful to that.   
  
Not leaving her much of a choice, Dahyun further walked in the big livingroom to deposit the two suitcases she had been carrying in the middle of it. As Mina stared at her with an amused smile, Dahyun went back to Nayeon and forcefully grabbed her arm, tired of waiting for a decision that would surely end up being positive either way.   
  
"Where's she supposed to sleep, Mina ? I will bring her there and help her organize her clothes- and God knows I hate the thought of having to spend another hour in her mess." Dahyun declared as she started to drag Nayeon towards a corridor she had spotted earlier, guessing that it was the right direction.  
  
"It's the last room on the right at the end. The only white door of the corridor, so you should be alright finding it, or do you want me to come ?" Mina replied as she glanced at Nayeon's not very responsive form.   
  
"No, stay here. I wouldn't want for anyone to have to go though unpacking this girl's bags, probably just as worse as packing them. I've done it once so I might as well just continue."   
  
Dahyun dragged her still in shock friend to the door Mina had described, leaving her in the livingroom. The vampire who had been left alone decided to go back to her studying, not having much to do otherwise, but she nearly tripped on two of Nayeon's bags on the way to her own bedroom. Choosing to help the girls, she grabbed those without any sweat, her strenght being very well developed compared to Dahyun and Nayeon.   
  
When she reached what would now be Nayeon's room, the one she had forced Sana to clean in the morning, too lazy to do it herself, she hesitated for a few seconds. Her sensitive ears had not perceived any noticable sound from the inside which she found to be odd considering two very noisy humans were occupying it. Arching a brow, she pushed the door slightly open with her arm still holding a bag, and paused in front of what she witnessed.   
  
Nayeon and Dahyun were both laying on the bed, hugging with Nayeon as the little spoon even though she was the tallest of the two. They were not talking but simply holding each other with small smiles on their faces. Mina's grip on the handles of both cases tightened as soon as she realized what situation she had caught the girls in. Her immense strength came back to her mind just in time before she broke Nayeon's possessions and she accidentally let the two full bags drop on the ground, startling both Dahyun and Nayeon who had not heard her push the door open.  
  
The two girls were sitting on the bed and looked at Mina in surprise. The vampire had not interrupted them doing something they wished to hide but from the shock evident on her face, that is not what she thought. The idea that she and Dahyun could be anything more than close friends was very funny to Nayeon who cracked a smile as she watched Mina.   
  
"You scared me there, Mina. I didn't hear you coming in." Dahyun said, noticing what had made such a loud noise on the floor. "Thank you for bringing these with you ! I was about to go and take them myself, you saved me from doing that."  
  
Shock finally left Mina's face as she tried to calm her racing thoughts, choosing not to assume anything about their relationship before it was clear. Women could hold each other and be this close without it meaning they are involved in any kind of relationship different than friendship. Dahyun and Nayeon were really good friends and that was it. At least, Mina sincerely hoped they were. But the idea that could be more still made her act a bit colder than she would usually have with the blonde haired girl.  
  
"Yes. I did. Well, have fun together, I will go back to my previous occupations." Mina said without any particular facial expressions, not about to let the two know what she was actually feeling about the situation she had found them into. She pushed the suitcases further into the room with her foot and turned to leave, stopping as she heard Nayeon's calm voice.   
  
"Thank you, Mina. My savior as always."  
  
As she glanced back, leaning on the doorway, she couldn't help but smile back at the wide bunny grin visible on her face.   
  
"It's my pleasure, Nayeon."  
  
\-----   
  
"Have a good ride home, Dubu. Tell the girls I love them !" Nayeon said excitedly as she waved goodbye at Dahyun from the apartment's door. Mina was keeping her distances but was also waving at Dahyun behind Nayeon. Three hours had passed by since the two overly excited girls had invaded her home and made it a lot more noisy than it usually was.   
  
"You sound like a child that's being dropped off at a summer camp, Nabongs." Dahyun laughed, playing with her car keys with her hands. "You have a phone, if you feel like you need to tell them something, do it yourself."   
  
After a final goodbye and a few flying kisses being exchanged between Nayeon and Dahyun- making Mina raise her left eyebrow once again in question- the apartment suddenly became very calm. The last noise that had been heard was the sound of Nayeon accidentally slamming the door shut resonating through the whole place.  
  
They were now left staring awkwardly at each other, not knowing what the next step in Nayeon coming to live there was supposed to be. Thinking about the advices Sana had insisted on giving her before she left, to make sure to avoid these types of situations, Mina knew exactly what to do to break the growing tension.  
  
"So, Sana made me realize we didn't talk about home rules and I guess it's something we're supposed to do now, right ?" She said meanwhile she walked to the large couch, expecting Nayeon to follow her.   
  
"I was actually wondering if you would ever mention this !" Nayeon replied as she comfortably sat on the couch next to the place claimed by Mina. "I still don't know how much rent I'm supposed to pay. The money question has always made me feel a bit awkward and ashamed but now is the time."   
  
"What rent exactly ? We obviously won't make you pay any, Nayeon."   
  
When Mina said they needed to talk about home rules, she was not thinking about anything that involved money. Jihyo had told them about Nayeon's financial situation and the girl herself had admitted not having much money to give. Sana and Mina both had enough of it, they certainly did not need to take some away from the human girl. It would be cruel to do so with her low income.  
  
From the surprise evident on her face, Mina realized that once again this was an issue they should have mentionned previously. "What do you mean ? Of course I'll be paying a rent ! With all due respect to you, are you insane, Mina ?"   
  
"We ourselves do not pay any rent, why would you, our guest, have to spend more than one cent on it ?" Mina questioned Nayeon.  
  
"Are you telling me you actually own this amazing place ? I can't believe Jihyo did not tell me you were both far from living in the poor district I first thought I would end up in."   
  
Nayeon was now sure of it, she would soon wake up from the dream she had been stuck in for a few days. Money had not always been this big of an issue for her, she had never come close to being rich but she used to have enough not to care too much about it. When she had a calm and well-paying job, things had been much easier. Nowadays, every cent mattered and she could not afford to freely spend the little of money she had without any previous calculations. She hated how it became an everyday occurrence to be forced to mention her money problem or the way it constantly invaded her thoughts.   
  
She had trouble believing Mina's words. Getting to live in such a place was crazy. It wasn't a palace or a mansion either, but it was more than Nayeon had ever dared imagine. Thinking back on her past experiences and the endless times Jeongyeon had given her advices, she realized that perhaps she should stop refusing offers which would supposedly only be good for her. Back then at the restaurant when Sana and Mina had offered to pay for her lunch and she had been extremely reluctant at first, she should have accepted from the beginning instead of being timid. And now, after having learned her lesson from the recent experience, Nayeon took a decision she rarely even considered and choose to go along without resistance with whatever Mina said.  
  
"My father used to live here. He gave Sana, Tzuyu and I this place when he retired from his job and left the city for a calmer place." Mina told her, a happy glint in her eyes as she recalled old memories. She reached for one of Nayeon's slander hand, trying to forget how warm it felt, blood running through her visible veins. She licked her lips before getting her mind back to what she was about to tell Nayeon.   
  
"Listen, Jihyo kind of told us you would act like this. And I will keep on insisting until you agree to my terms." The serious tone she had suddenly used slightly surprised Nayeon who had not expected such sincerity in the woman's voice. Mina would definitely always surprise her.  
  
"I will agree to them. It's not like I can just tell you off and leave, Dahyun won't ever say yes to two movings in less than 24 hours." A laughing Nayeon replied, finally being real about her options concerning this issue. "But what exactly are you terms ? Just making sure I'm not agreeing to being a sex slave, we can't ever be completely sure."   
  
A deep blush coated Mina's cheeks. She preferred not to think about Nayeon in such a disposition, desperately trying to keep her thoughts from associating the bunny teethed girl with anything related to sex.   
  
"No, of course not." A light laughed escaped her, lightening the mood. "My terms and Sana's are simple. You don't pay any rent, you can participate in the grocery shopping if you wish to. It must be said that we do not eat... much and we're unskilled at cooking. If you could do it once in awhile though, we would really appreciate it. Also, we would like it if you told us when one of your friend or anyone you wish to see comes here, we will obviously do the same in return."  
  
"Is that it ? That's not much but- ok, Mina. I will learn how to cook if it's the only way to repay you. You could make a list of the dishes you enjoy the most so I can start with these."   
  
_You_.   
  
Mentally hitting herself, Mina had to refocus on the trail of their conversation once again, chasing away all inappropriate feelings.   
  
"We definitely will. I'm happy that you're here, Nayeon. Truly. Your presence has already had an impact on this apartment."  
  
It felt good to hear such words, Nayeon realized. And she hadn't felt this close to being happy in a long time. "Thank you, Mina." Nayeon said as she got closer to the vampire to wrap her in a sincere hug which Mina returned with a gulp.  
  
As their discussion came to an end, Nayeon let go of the hold she had on Mina and stood up. "How about I start now. What do you have in there ?" She asked as she walked to the kitchen area towards a wide red fridge. She huffed when she only saw emptiness in between a few wine bottles and salad. "Wow, are you on a strict alcohol and vegetables diet ?"  
  
Mina jumped on her feet, silently blaming Sana for not having hidden the last bottles of blood they had in a different place. Did she not understand that the point of hiding an object was to do it somewhere the person you're hiding it from won't look ? Sana certainly wasn't always clear headed. She joined Nayeon and closed the fridge door before the girl could grab anything from it.   
  
"How about we order in for tonight ? It will only be the two of us, Sana will get there late during the night." Mina said as she glanced at her watch.  
  
"Sure ! What did you think of ?"   
  
"Thai. I'll go and order it. You can do whatever you wish to in the meantime, I'll call you when it has arrived." Mina replied walking to her bedroom where her phone usually was situated.   
  
"Ok, I'll go and binge watch some bad films on Netflix." Nayeon said, leaving the room to go to her own. Giving one last glance to Mina who was going in the opposite direction, she told her not to hesitate to bother her if she was needed for anything. "See you later."   
  
  
\-----  
  
The rest of the evening had passed by in a blur. Eating with Nayeon certainly was an interesting experience during which Mina had learned a lot of brand new informations about the human's life. One of Nayeon's biggest personality trait- Mina had realized after being in her company for a full evening- was how talkative she constantly was. It had not occured to Mina, during their previous meeting earlier this week, that she would be sharing a large part of her time and space with someone who never let a conversation die. It probably was a positive aspect, considering Mina always dreaded to be the cause of awkward silences.   
  
Nayeon had told her a bit more about her friendship with Jihyo but had not necessarily mentioned Dahyun, causing Mina's curiosity and- dare she say, slight jealousy- to grow. She had been close to questioning Nayeon about her blonde haired friend when the girl yawned, showing signs of exhaustion after such an active and long day. Choosing to keep her interrogation for another time or to leave it to Sana who would, and Mina was sure of it, be even more intrigued about the Dahyun question than she was herself.   
  
After Nayeon had gone to her bedroom, tired eyes having a difficult time keeping themselves open, Mina had stayed in the livingroom and grabbed her laptop to study for an upcoming economics exam she was still scared to take, not having spent enough time in her books with Nayeon's arrival. Her face illuminated by the large TV showing a documentary she wasn't paying attention to at all, Mina was waiting for Sana's return before going to her own bedroom.   
  
As a vampire, she still layed in bed most nights to rest and calm her always hyperactive brain, though she did not really need sleep the way human beings did. Sana usually was one to never even close her eyes, choosing to use her time to do her paperwork instead. She was working as the executive assistant of the director of marketing at an important company and was seriously intending on continuing to get promoted the way she had since she arrived there as a simple cubicle employee.   
  
Meanwhile Mina studied and went to rest, Sana spent entire nights working. Hopefully, Nayeon was one to have a deep sleep and not to wake up in the middle of the night or else Sana would probably have to face a few problems.   
  
It was 2.am when Mina last checked and she was starting to get a bit worried as Sana had yet to return. Now, it was not very unusual for vampires to be late, with them not perceiving time the same way as humans did, but she hoped everything was alright.   
  
Mina had finished what she had planned to do for the day and realized she had not drank enough blood for the day, having forgotten as she had eaten dinner with the human girl. She went to the kitchen area and served herself a full drink of blood, not really minding its type. Contrary to Tzuyu, she had never been one to have a preference.   
  
Before she had time to bring the glass to her dry lips, her ears noticed the sound of heels rapidly walking towards the apartment. A few seconds later, as she had guessed, Sana burst through the door, not minding the noise she was making. Mina motioned for her to be silent and gestured to the corridor leading to Nayeon's bedroom.  
  
"She's sleeping. Don't wake her up."   
  
A panting Sana apologized, biting her bottom lip. She would need some time getting used to a human's presence in her life. "Sorry, I forgot." The blond haired beauty said, putting the two heavy bags she was carrying on the floor.   
  
"Why are you so late ? Did they give you any trouble ?" Mina asked as she went to help Sana to empty the bags. She took a look at the bag's contents and immediately became confused. "Also, why aren't there as many bottles as usual ?"  
  
Sana sighed as she took her high heels off, not minding about where they ended up as she pushed them to the side. "They were just as serious and cold-hearted as they usually are. That wasn't the problem. The lack of bottles is due to a small shortage of blood."   
  
Mina nearly dropped the bottle she was holding when she heard Sana. Shortages were never a good news and had, in the past, provoked numerous deaths due to vampires fighting not only each others but also feeding on humans. It was not forbidden to do so, but only if the human was consenting to being fed on. Some clubs existed where humans could go and offer their blood and it was legal in vampire law. Sadly, peace could be compromised by a lack a blood.  
  
"Should we already take some precautions then ?" Mina asked worriedly.   
  
"We might have to watch our consumption a bit but nothing too restrictive. With Nayeon living here, we have no choice but to drink a healthy dose of it every day or else, she would be in danger." Sana declared, listening in with her sensitive ears to Nayeon's bedroom, reassured that the girl was sleeping as she heard her calm breathing.   
  
Mina gulped at the idea of feeding on a human but stopped her thoughts as soon as the reached a dangerous territory : Nayeon. The last time she had fed on a human had been so long ago and yet she hadn't forgotten the feeling. It had gone wrong and was a memory she would rather leave in the past. She hoped that things would go back to normal concerning blood supplies.   
  
"Do we know why there's a lack of it ?" Mina asked.  
  
"Probably too much need and not enough people giving in hospitals. We come second to saving human lives which is normal but I think it should be alright for a while." Sana replied, as she took a bottle from Mina's limp hand, making sure it didn't fall and accidentally wake Nayeon up from her deep slumber.   
  
"Here, let's tidy all of this before dawn. I say we put them in your father's old hidden storage closet."   
  
Mina nodded and both she and Sana got to work. It helped them- and especially Mina- to think about something else. One of her biggest fear was to have to go back to feeding on humans and she honestly would rather not think about the possibility that she might be forced to in a close future. It was hard enough controlling her feelings for Nayeon when she was not hungry at all. She did not want to imagine how their arrangement would go if they came to be constantly hungry because of the shortage. Also, as much as she wanted it to be easy, she realized that living with a oblivious human would sometimes be difficult.  
  
As she willed herself to focus on the positive aspects of her life, she thought about the pleasant dinner she had shared with Nayeon earlier. And the ones that would come, the moments she would get to share with both Sana and Nayeon soon and the thought of finding out what had been haunting them all along, what Nayeon really meant to them and to their vampire sides.  
  



	5. Chapter V.

The sound of blasting music woke Nayeon up at a time she would usually be sleeping deeply on a day off. Rolling over in her new double sized bed, she let out a tiny groan as she stretched her back to let her muscles come back from their slumber. Eyes still closed, she unsuccessfully tried to stop the loud sound coming from the livingroom by holding her hands against her ears. Her night had been long enough and Sana had probably returned as she was sleeping but never was she bothered in her sleep, until now that is. The room was very well isolated, keeping out of it any noise of neighbors or of the wild night city life which was a good thing. Nayeon used to always be woken up by loud laughs of late party goes at 1 or 2 in the morning when she lived with Jihyo.  
  
The music stopped a few seconds after it had started. It pushed Nayeon to sit up and to think of the possibilities she now had. She could either join the girls to thank them once again for letting her sleep in such a comfortable bed or go back to gain a bit of sleep. A muffled yell made her choose to abandon all plans of ignoring what had happened and she therefore stood up to go and get ready for the day.   
  
The glasses she sometimes traded for contacts were layed forgotten on the white modern bedside table. Nayeon was one to forget she had a bad eyesight. She had spent entire days without being able to see much more than her own feet, all because she forgot her specs home.   
  
Turning back to grab them, she walked to her spread open red suitcase, the only one both she and Dahyun had been too lazy too unpack. Thinking about the promise she had made to meet with Jeongyeon last wednesday so they could spend the day catching up, she chose to wear her dresses for another time and opted for comfortable Jean's with a baby pink shirt.   
  
A door was giving her direct access from her assigned bedroom to one of the two bathroom of the apartment as Mina had told her. Not having to battle to be the first one to occupy a bathroom was an experience she never thought she would be able to do, always fighting with Jihyo on who needed it more than the other. She quickly washed her face and put on the bare minimum of make up. If Mina and Sana didn't like her nearly make up free face, it didn't matter much to her and they would have to get used to it. She was not about to start feeling insecure.   
  
When she was finished, she walked out of the part of the apartment she now occupied to go to the livingroom. Not only was Mina there, looking beautiful as always even at 8 in the morning, but Sana was also standing next to her. The two women were looking her way, as if they had been expecting for her to come which Nayeon found to be odd. She had voluntarily not made any unnecessary noise when she had walked in the corridor. It was not the first time she realized they both had great hearing abilities.   
  
"Were you already awake before Sana decided to put the music she was listening to on the TV's speakers ? If you weren't I'll beat her up for you." Mina said as she glared at Sana and lightly hit her with her forearm.   
  
It was then that Nayeon saw the guilty look on Sana's face. "Oh... You were the one to turn the music on. I guess you forgot I was here, it's alright, I can't blame you for this." She said with an honest smile, looking at her reflection in the large TV to make sure her hair was not as messy as it was on the previous day, slightly rearranging it.   
  
"I- I did not forget ! It wasn't intentional ! My phone connected to the TV through bluetooth and I honestly don't how it happened." Sana said as she showed her phone to Nayeon and passed her hand through her blonde hair. "It won't happen again. I'll be a lot more careful from now on."   
  
Sana groaned as Mina gave her a friendly hit on top of the head. Nayeon saw it as playful banter between two friends but Sana knew that Mina was serious. For whatever reason, they both felt protective of the bunny teethed girl. Therefore, she knew that Mina would be mad at her if she disturbed Nayeon's sleep once again.   
  
"I'm not angry." Nayeon reassured Sana. "Actually, I have plans for the day and it's a good thing I woke up earlier than usual."   
  
"See Mina ! She's not angry so stop acting like a child." Sana said, making Mina roll her eyes. The brunette vampire walked over to a chair situated close to the apartment's door on which was sitting a leather bag. This one was real leather. Nayeon realized the difference between this one and hers was obvious. Sana followed Mina and Nayeon saw that she was holding two coats which looked just as expensive as the bag.   
  
"Nayeon, I promise to you that I'll be more present in the next days. I will come home earlier than I did yesterday and spend quality time with you !" An overly excited Sana said. "But now, I have to go to the office."  
  
The need to get to know Nayeon more personally, the same way her closest friends did, was only increasing with time. As time passed, she felt an odd need to stay close to her as much as possible. She knew Mina was going through something familiar and it reassured her to know she wasn't alone in this. They had never really been worried about their connection to Nayeon. Only surprised when they first met her. It had been at Momo's dance studio. They used to go there twice a week, at least until Nayeon and her friends started to come.  
  
They were both late and the dance class had already begun. The entrance of the studio being on the left side of the wide mirror everyone looked into meant no one realized they were here. Mina and Sana were used to being surrounded by many humans, their scent were never that appealing to them- they had long ago leaned not to feel much for the smell of blood or human's distinct scents. And yet, they had both stopped in the entrance, hit by a scent so godly they had trouble believing that it was real. They quickly spotted who it came from, a cute girl out of breath in the back who was laying on another one with medium length blonde hair.   
  
What surprised them was the feeling of their fangs coming out. Then it was the need to plant them into the girl's visible and pale neck. It did not exactly feel like the usual hunger they experienced when they spent two days or more without drinking. Mina had drank a lot of blood a few hours before, so it would not have made sense for her to feel such a primal need to bite and ravage the girl. For a long time in both of their long lives- the last one probably being when they were young and learning how to survive- they wanted to bite someone so badly they nearly lost their minds and all of these feelings for an unknown reason.   
  
It was still mysterious to them to this day. Everything happening around Nayeon was odd and completely new to the pair of vampires. They had both left the studio in a hurry after the exchange of a look, desperately trying to escape these thoughts invading their minds. Sana remembered how she had spent a long night comforting Mina who had been feeling incredibly down due to her nearly losing control over herself earlier.   
  
What reassured them probably was the fact that they were together in this. Both had felt the same need, how strange and unexplainable as it had been. To know that she was not going crazy and had not dreamed what had happened made Sana feel better about the whole situation.   
  
They ended up crossing Nayeon's path more than they could have had imagined because the girl and Momo became friends. Each party they attended, Nayeon was there, oblivious to the attention she had been receiving from two vampires. Time helped them control the urges that had first taken over their beings. Getting used to her and her scent had been what made it possible for her to live with them now.  
  
As she came back to the present, Sana put one of the coat she was holding on and handed the other one to Mina who gracefully did the same thing. She gave a small smile to Nayeon and was pleased to see the girl return it.  
  
"I'll be waiting for it then ! You're both so kind, I want to get to know you even more than you do, Sana." Nayeon said.   
  
A vibration made her pause to take hold of her phone left in her jeans back pockets. She had received a text from Jeongyeon asking at what time they should meet and where. Thinking back on what Mina had told her on the previous day, she had an idea.   
  
"Before you go, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Sure. What is it ?" Mina asked, keys in her hand as she was ready to go.   
  
"You told me I needed to tell you when I want to invite a someone over and my friend, Jeongyeon, just texted me because we're supposed to meet but we don't know where. I thought, perhaps, I could invite her here to spend the day with me."   
  
"Of course you can, Nayeon ! None of us will be here all day long because I have to go to the uni today and I have lunch with my mother. It won't be a problem at all."   
  
"Yes, I hope you have fun !" Sana added. She looked around the apartment quickly to make sure she had not forgotten anything that could give anyone a hint as to what their true form is. When she found nothing which would seem out of the ordinary in the eyes of a human being, she felt capable of letting someone unknown to her enter her home but she trusted Nayeon.  
  
Nayeon immediately typed on her phone to let Jeongyeon know about her plans as she sent her the apartment's address. "Thank you ! Well, I hope you have a nice time with your mom, Mina. I'll both see you tonight, I guess then."  
  
"Yes ! By the way, the fridge is still empty but we asked for groceries to be delivered here and it should come in a bit less than an hour. I did not know what you wished to eat so I took a bit of everything." Mina said. She had realized they would need a lot more food than they usually had. Therefore she had ordered groceries online and had asked her father's previous housekeeper, who used to take care of such things and was still accepting jobs from Mina whenever she asked, to bring it to the apartment as soon as he could.  
  
"Ok, thank you again, Mina. I feel like I'll spend a lot of my time thanking you if this goes on the way it has until now."  
  
\-----   
  
"This place's kinda crazy, Nayeon. I'm not sure my presence here is even proper. I almost feel like everything I touch gets dirty even though I took an hour long shower this morning." Jeongyeon said with a laugh between bites of the toast Nayeon had been kind enough to butter for her before she arrived. She pushed the few crumbles which had fallen on her dark gray tshirt away with her hand and winced when they landed on a now not-so clean floor anymore. Taking her feet off the wide glass dining table, she grabbed the orange juice to serve herself to drink.  
  
"They would have not problem with you being here for the day if they accepted me for an undetermined but probably long period of time." Nayeon replied, handing her own glass to Jeongyeon so she could serve her orange juice as well. "I haven't seen all of it. Only my bedroom, my bathroom and the livingroom but it already is bigger than Jihyo's entire apartment."  
  
Jeongyeon choked on her drink and stared in shock at Nayeon. "Did you just say my bathroom ? Are you being serious ? How come you have not showed it to me yet !?"   
  
Nayeon huffed. "Why would you need to visit my bathroom anyway ?"   
  
"I say we go have a look at their part of the apartment. You should know whose room is where in case of an emergency." An excited Jeongyeon said.  
  
Nayeon knew she only was using a pretext so that she did not keep her from exploring the apartment. Jeongyeon was, as always, extremely curious. It should have been expected of her to behave this way. Still, Nayeon had to admit, she kind of wanted to see what Mina and Sana's private rooms looked like. She had trouble imagining them, not knowing if they would be classy and well tidied or completely messy. Not having the strength to do stop her friend- and not really trying anyway- Nayeon watched as Jeongyeon stood up and walked in the direction of the corridor situated on the other side of the one Nayeon used to reach her own room.  
  
"Well, shit !" Nayeon heard Jeongyeon exclaim as she cleaned the table they had eaten breakfast on. One of her mission as a roommate was to take care of the household chores as much as she could when she was not busy with work. She hoped it could make Sana and Mina happy when they came back to a clean place. She chose to join her friend to make sure she was not snooping too much. The girls still deserved to have their privacy.   
  
"I don't remember who painted that but I'm sure I've seen it in one if my art textbook." Jeongyeon was pointing at a red and pink abstract painting. Nayeon had neither the time or the want to try and decipher its meaning contrary to Jeongyeon who spent days doing exactly this. "Chaeyoung even told me about she wished she could own such great art but it was way too expensive."  
  
Not knowing much about art, Nayeon's response was a blank stare and a shrug- a completely different reaction from Jeongyeon's who was still pointing at the painting with a shocked look. It had been obvious that Mina and Sana had money but she did not imagine them to have this much.  
  
"It might have been Mina's father's ? She told me this place used to be his when he was still working in the city. I will ask her when she comes back if you want, tell her my art student friend would like to know more about it." Jeongyeon nodded enthusiastically and finally let her hand fall back down, getting over her initial shock. Taking Nayeon's hand in hers, having noticed earlier that she had been a tiny bit reluctant at the idea of intruding in her new friends' personal space, Jeongyeon walked further into the corridor and opened the first door on the right.   
  
The bedroom was neat and well organized. A large desk took over an important part of the room, stacks of papers sitting on it. Nothing helped Nayeon figure out whose room this was, no personal pictures hanging on the walls, only books on the desk. Jeongyeon's reaction was pretty neutral. She had a feeling that these girls were pretty simple even with such an obviously expensive apartment.   
  
Not intruding for too long, the two girls only stayed in the doorway and quickly passed on to the door facing the one they just opened.   
  
This one also was a bedroom and it looked just as simple. It was odd, to think that their room were so blank. It almost seemed like they barely stepped in there. Nayeon was so different, she had always tried to make of her own room a safe place full of pictures of the great moments she had captured with her friends.   
  
"Well, I was expecting a lot more than that. It looks like they barely ever come into their room." Jeongyeon voiced what Nayeon had been thinking all along, a disappointed look in her eyes.   
  
Their discovery ended there as Nayeon tugged on Jeongyeon's arm to bring her back to the livingroom. "You said you wanted to watch shitty films with me on Netflix so how about we do just that instead of snooping."  
  
Jeongyeon nodded and willingly followed her friend who had already gotten comfortable on the leather couch. Laying her head on Jeongyeon's laps- one of her favorite habit- she let the girl choose whatever she wished to watch. Her eyes closed soon after her friend hit the play button, her body desperately trying to earn back the bit of sleep which had been taken away from her due to Sana's kind of cute mistake. The last thing she felt was Jeongyeon's hand caressing her hair, encouraging her to fall asleep.   
  
When her eyes slowly reopened, the sound of the TV was louder than it had been when she had dozed off around an hour earlier. She arched a brow in curiosity when she realized Jeongyeon was watching the News. It was not that she never did, but it rarely happened.   
  
"What are you watching ?" Nayeon asked with a deep sleepy voice.  
  
Jeongyeon's eyes did not look down at Nayeon but she still heard the girl. "The News is reporting some weird agression. A man got bitten but no one knows by what. They say it has to do with what happened years ago, some people got bitten but we never were able to know why and by whom or what." She said with a light laugh full of disbelief.   
  
Nayeon sat up and brushed her long hair away from her face. She remembered reading something about this some time ago. Funny theories about non-human creatures being responsible of these aggressions. Chaeyoung was a big fan of these stories and she was reminded of the book she spotted on her bedside table about vampire and werewolves.   
  
"Is the man alright ?"   
  
Jeongyeon gave her a nod. "He only fainted and lost his memory so he's not actually that hurt. I bet he's just freaked out cause he can't remember what happened. It's probably nothing anyway." Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon certainly were polar opposites when it came to this subject. Jeongyeon had never bothered with theories she always brushed off. Nayeon usually was one to find them entertaining and fun. The thought of such supernatural beings existing was not worrying at all, she even found it a bit exciting.   
  
Nayeon hummed and put the sound higher, earning a glare from Jeongyeon. "Don't tell me you're interested in this ? I swear if you tell me this was done by some kind of vampire I'll leave. "  
  
Choosing not to voice her real thoughts, Nayeon denied believing the odd rumors and pretended to agree with her friend's opinion. Nayeon was about to change the channel not to anger Jeongyeon who hated what she called "crazy nonsense" when a picture of the wound, two small bite marks, was showed. A small gap escaped Nayeon and Jeongyeon groaned and rolled her eyes. This definitely was crazy but if Nayeon was sure of a thing, it was that perhaps this wasn't nonsense.   
  
\-----   
  
"Hello, mother." Mina said as she sat at a table in one of the fancy restaurants her mother owned. She only bought those because she liked to eat great food in refined places and it always made Mina roll her eyes at how she spent her money on the most useless of things.   
  
Her mother was wearing a simple black Channel dress with a golden necklace, the one she had gotten from Mina's father for their 270th birthday. Even if they were now divorced, her mother always said that these gifts would never lose their value so she continued to wear them.  
  
"Hello, Mina. How are your studies going ? I am still counting on you graduating early, is it still possible ?" Her mother said without any facial expressions, always keeping her emotions in check even when it concerned her own daughter.   
  
Mina sighed in response. Not even asking if she was alright, her mother always had put Mina's career before anything else. "Yes, I will graduate at the end of the semester if everything continues the way it has until now. My grades are even better than they were last month so I would say my studies are going perfectly well."  
  
"That is great. Your father and I will be so proud of you. Tell me the date of your graduation when you know it so I can mark it as an event I can't miss in my calendar."   
  
Mina nodded and chose not to reply, letting silence reign over the table as she took a menu to think about what to order. Eating actual food was something she loved to do even though no gastronomic dish could beat the taste of human blood.   
  
"You have a different smell." Mina heard her mother saying after a prolonged period of silence which had started to get awkward. Surprised by what her mother had just told her, she arched a brow in question with a tilt of the head.   
  
"And what do you mean by that exactly ?"  
  
Her mother seemed slightly irritated at Mina not immediately understanding what she meant. "I'm saying you used to smell like plumerias but now, a faint scent has joined yours."  
  
"Probably Sana's. We've spent more than half of our lives together, it was bound to happen at some point." Mina brushed her mother's remark off and called for someone to take their order. As she lifted her arm, it was gently yanked down by her mother, a disapproving look on her face.  
  
"Sana's scent has always been slightly mixed with yours. What makes me curious, my dear, is the fact that you smell like a human."   
  
Mina had not ever thought they would come to reach this subject when she agreed to meet her mother for lunch. Usually, they talked about her studies for an hour and then about the current gossip of rich vampires. But humans were a subject to avoid in normal discussions. Being faced with the choice of lying about her new roommate or being honest, Mina thought about all of the unanswered questions both she and Sana had been asking themselves since they met Nayeon. Her decision was then obvious.  
  
"This might be because there is one living in my apartment." Mina said with a smirk when she saw the shocked expression on her mother's face.   
  
"You're gonna have to tell me the whole story there, Mina. Because I'm not sure I heard you right."  
  
And Mina did exactly that. She told her everything- or nearly everything, leaving out the embarrassing details of the various erotic scenes that had played in her mind after being hit by Nayeon's deliciously sweet amber scent mixed with a tiny bit of cinnamon. The fact that the human girl had not been wearing any perfume and had been sweaty after Momo's difficult dance routine had only made Mina and Sana's minds go even crazier. She still told her mother about the odd effects Nayeon had on them and the various time Mina had felt like planting her teeth deep into her neck to savor blood she knew would taste divine.   
  
She had a feeling her mother who knew a lot more of vampire history and myths might be able to help her. Mina had never bothered too much with it and had obviously a lot less experience when it came to old stories, considering she was still pretty young for a vampire.   
  
"Is there anything in what's been happening to both Sana and I that reminds you of something similar ?"   
  
Her mother appeared to be thinking deeply about Mina's question, staring into the distance from the window they were sitting in front of. A smile slowly graced her lips and she nodded. "I did, a long time ago. I do not remember perfectly well what it really was about and how it finished. But you and Sana must know that what you have with this human girl, Nayeon, is rare and beautiful just as much as it can be dangerous. Take well care of her but do not forget to take care of yourselves as well."   
  
The serious look in her mother's now dark eyes scared Mina a bit. It was rare to see her with such seriousness when it came to Mina's love life. It was one of the few subjects they could have light-hearted conversations and joke on. And yet, her mother was absolutely not laughing right now.   
  
When she realized that her daughter was getting very worried, the graceful woman took hold of her hands. "I think Jeanine, my friend from Paris, you remember her right ? Well I think she used to have a book dedicated to what you're going through with the human girl. I will get it for you to read. But in the meantime, you should know this isn't something to be scared of, my dear. You are very lucky. So keep that in mind."   
  
When Mina left the restaurant an hour later, she was still trying to understand everything her mother had said but groaned as she once again failed. What kind of mess had she and Sana fallen into when they had walked in the dance studio for the first time months ago ? She was dying to figure all of this out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting deeper into what's really happening to these still clueless whipped vampire. :) 
> 
> Now, things should go a bit faster between the three. Expect some light smut soon, I hope you won't mind that too much but I want to try writing some hahaaa. 
> 
> I'm a bit early this week but I certainly won't be next week unfortunately, sorry. :( 
> 
> All of your comments warm my heart, thank you so much ! 
> 
>  
> 
> @itzyeons on twitter ! ♡


	6. Chapter VI.

It was 5 p.m when Sana came back home, a rare occurrence for the woman who usually was one to stay in her office until late at night. But she had made a promise to Nayeon she intended on keeping even if she had to work until the early hours of dawn to catch up with the paperwork she had not finished completing. She sighed deeply as she parked her car into the parking reserved for the building's occupants. As short as it had been, the day had been exhausting. Almost like something or someone was missing, like her mind would not calm down until she was close to a certain person.   
  
As she waited for the elevator to reach her floor so she could step into it, she quickly grabbed her phone to text Mina who was still either studying or with her mother. She found odd not to have received any news concerning what her friend had been doing, especially when she was supposed to have lunch with her mother. Their relationship was far from perfect and Mina habitually needed comfort from Sana after she was reminded that her mother only cared for her studies and future career and barely payed attention to her daughter's well being. Perhaps this time, everything had gone perfectly well- but Sana was doubtful.  
  
**Sana** : _Hey, I went home earlier than planned. I'm telling you in case you want to join nayeon and i ! :) I hope you're alright. <3_ **5.05 p.m**   
  
A ding resonated in the entrance hall and Sana looked up as she waited for the doors to open. She gasped in surprise when they opened to reveal a human girl she had never seen until now, dressed in tigh black jean's and a dark gray shirt with a band logo Sana did not recognize. The girl bowed to Sana before walking past her on her way to the exit.   
  
As the blonde vampire stepped into the elevator, she turned back to catch a glimpse of the girl as she realized that her scent was slightly familiar and reminded her of the cinnamon she could find in Nayeon's. Arching a brow in curiosity, she chose to ignore it, thinking that her nose was just playing with her. Perhaps being far away from Nayeon for too long was making her hallucinate.  
  
When she arrived in front of the apartment's door, her phone vibrated in her black Yves Saint Laurent leather bag.   
  
**Mina** : _On my way._ **5.08 p.m**   
  
The response was brief and worried Sana but she chose to let it go and to focus on the time she was about to spend with Nayeon. Opening the door quickly, Sana barged in without warning Nayeon she had arrived as it was an habit she would need to learn not to do anymore. She needed to remember that Mina might hear her car enter a parking lot but Nayeon certainly would never be able to do so. Unless she someday became a vampire, of course.   
  
Sana winced when she put a foot into the place from the overly present scent of a human she was not familiar with, her leather bag dropping on the ground as she accidentally let it go. Curious brown eyes appeared from the corridor leading to Nayeon's room. The girl who had been emptying her last suitcase was startled by the sudden noise of someone entering the apartment. She let out a sigh of relief when she spotted Sana's perfectly dressed form but frowned when she saw an odd expression on the woman's face.  
  
"Hey ! Are you okay, Sana ?" Nayeon asked, walking towards Sana to grab the fallen object. "Here, you dropped your bag."   
  
Sana was not moving at first but ended up taking the handbag Nayeon was handing her with a grateful smile. Her smile soon disappeared when she caught a whiff of Nayeon's scent and realized that it was not the usual one. No, she smelled like the girl Sana had encountered in the elevator earlier- and this only made the blonde vampire angry as she let out a small groan, confusing Nayeon.   
  
Sana was jealous. She did not even try denying it- she had always been quite possessive and her connection to Nayeon had not helped at all in this area. Coming home to her smelling like someone else was irritating to say the least and she felt a pull to remove this foreign scent, to mark Nayeon with her own. Still, the confused look in Nayeon's eyes was enough for her not to do anything about what was bothering her and she quickly tried to justify the lack of joy in her own eyes.  
  
"Thank you. I am quite tired, sorry. Complicated day at the office, my boss kind of acted like an asshole but... it's alright now that I'm here." She said, not really lying.   
  
Sana took her heels and coat off and layed it on a chair, too lazy to put it in the right place even though she knew she would later have to face Mina's irritation. "Did you have anything planned for the evening or is it alright if I spend it in your company ?"  
  
Nayeon immediately denied being busy. "I was not doing anything that important, just emptying a suitcase. I actually was about to cook for dinner."  
  
A smile illuminated Sana's features as she got an idea. "Then, how about I help you ? I'm far from being great at it but I am sure there's a lot I could learn from you."  
  
Sana had never really needed to learn how to cook and only knew about the most basic of things. Her skills did not go further than preparing some pasta or rice and she felt saddened that she would not be able to cook for Nayeon the tasty and prestigious meals she deserved. It was a good thing Sana and Mina both had perfect knowledge when it came to the city's greatest restaurants.   
  
The wink which had accompanied Sana's idea made Nayeon blush a deep red. The blonde noticed how flustered she had made the human girl and kept this information in a corner of her mind for another time.   
  
"Sure, I would love to have you help me. Now, I am warning you, I am pretty sure there are far better cooks than me."  
  
The two girls walked to the kitchen and Sana watched curiously as Nayeon decided of what to prepare. Mina had not yet told her what meal she enjoyed so she went with a dish of her own liking. "Let's do this one ! I have tried it with Jeongyeon before and it was delicious, I'm sure you will like it." She said as she pointed to a beef and broccoli dish recipe on her phone.   
  
Sana nodded and jumped slightly on her bare feet in excitement. Keeping her mind busy just might help her from wanting to rip off the head of the woman who had dared be so close to Nayeon for such a prolonged period of time. As the bunny teethed girl showed her the list of ingredients needed, Sana actively went to search for them in the various cupboards of the modern kitchen. When everything was on the kitchen table, Sana waited for the girl improvised chef's orders.   
  
"What do you want me to do ?" Asked Sana as she looked at the recipe on Nayeon's phone from behind her shoulder.   
  
"You can prepare the sauce and I'll take care of the meat ! Here, that's what you have to do. It shouldn't be too hard." She said as she left her phone on the kitchen counter so Sana could look at the recipe in case she became lost.   
  
The girls quickly got to work. Sana had grabbed a whisk to mix various ingredients such as soy sauce, honey, vinegar and brown sugar meanwhile Nayeon cooked the steak. They talked about casual things for a while until it was the perfect time, Sana decided, to question Nayeon on who was the person she had spent the day with.  
  
"So... Did you have a nice day with your friend ? What was her name again ?" She asked in a seemingly disinterested manner when it was in reality quite the contrary.   
  
"Yes, I had an amazing time with Jeongyeon. It was nice being able to stay here. Thank you again for that by the way !" Nayeon said with sincere eyes. This place was calm and had everything anyone could need to keep themselves entertained and well fed. Also, the view from the large glass window was amazing and Jeongyeon made Nayeon promise to let her paint it when she came back.   
  
"I'm glad you had fun." Sana said as she added red pepper flakes to her preparation. "Have you known Jeongyeon for long ?"   
  
Nayeon nodded energetically. "Of course ! We've been together with Jihyo since elementary school. It only was the three of us for a very long and happy time and then Dahyun and Chaeyoung joined us. These two brought even more joy than there already was in our small group. We grew up all together so I'm sure you can imagine how close we are. You seem to have this with Mina, don't you ?" She asked as she tried to flip the steak correctly.   
  
"Yeah, we do. I've been with Mina for so long and yet I love every day I get to spend with her. We've been through really rough times and I guess it played a big part in our relationship being so strong." Sana replied, thinking twice about each of her words before pronouncing them to make sure she kept certain parts of their lives secret.   
  
The duo had not always been together. There was once a time when they did not know of each other's existence but it seemed so far away- almost like it never really happened. Since life- and death- had brought Sana to Mina, the two girls had been joined at the hips, never really leaving the other's side for a long period of time.  
  
Not wanting for Nayeon to end up asking questions she would not be able to answer honestly, Sana brought the subject back to the girl. "Did you ever... have something that's bit more than friendship with them ?" Her curious mind forced her to ask as she was suddenly reminded of the woman's scent being present all over Nayeon. Perhaps, Sana and Mina had been wrong all along and Nayeon was actually already taken. Although she sincerely hoped it not to be true.  
  
Nayeon turned to Sana and laughed loudly. "What makes you think I have ?"  
  
Sana's cheeks became pink as blood rushed to them. She coughed lightly before responding. "Nothing. It's just that- that these type of things happen, you know ?"  
  
Nayeon raised a brow in surprise at Sana's words. "Because it happened to you and Mina, perhaps ?"  
  
"No !" Sana immediately strongly denied. A bit too soon in Nayeon's opinion but she chose to let it pass and not to bother the blond-haired woman too much. "Also, I was the one to ask first !"   
  
Nayeon laughed as she took the steak she was cooking out of the frying pan and turned off the stove. "You were right though. Jeongyeon- my friend who came here today- and I dated for a while."  
  
Sana had to keep the light groan threatening to be released in as to not show her growing jealousy. "So... You are not dating anymore right ?"  
  
"No !" Nayeon scoffed at Sana. "We broke up in High school after a relationship of a bit more than a year. We could've stayed together but our friendship mattered more to us in the end. It was the right decision even if, to be honest with you, it hurt a lot on the first few weeks."   
  
Sana stared at Nayeon with a guilty look. Nayeon seemed to get a bit sad at the old memories Sana had asked for and as much as she felt sorry for it, she had needed to know clearly if Nayeon had a partner or not. Had the answer been yes, she would have had a hard time getting over it with Mina but then she would remember that as a vampire, she could wait literally forever for Nayeon.  
  
Sad eyes stared at her for so long that Sana decided to follow her instinct and stood up to go and hug Nayeon.   
  
"I'm sorry, Nayeon."  
  
"I'm alright ! Don't worry about it, Sana. I treasure my friendship with Jeongyeon too much for this to make me miserable !" Nayeon said as she returned the hug Sana was giving her and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde vampire.   
  
The two stayed in each other's arms for a long time- perhaps too long for Sana's sanity. The vampire was a hugger, she had always loved to feel close to the ones she loved. But she should have thought about the fact her face would be so close to Nayeon's neck- way too close for a vampire who had not been able to feed herself correctly because no blood felt like it could taste as divine as she was sure Nayeon's did.   
  
Her ears focused on the rhythm of Nayeon's beating heart which had oddly accelerated when Sana's right hand had gently caressed her back. As she stared at Nayeon's pale throat, she thought of how pretty the mark of her teeth would look like on it and felt her fangs expand as they got ready to pierce the soft skin she could almost touch. Sana reached out for Nayeon's cheek with her hand and enveloped it tenderly. A soft gasp resonated in the quiet apartment as Nayeon felt Sana's skin on hers.   
  
What was happening was mysterious to Nayeon and she only believed that Sana was about to kiss her. Her heart was beating like crazy at the idea of what Sana might be trying to do and she was frozen in shock, shock that such a woman would even look her way long enough to notice her. Nayeon used to be confident when it came to her seducing skills but never had she even tried anything on Mina and Sana- those girls simply seemed out of this world.  
  
Her breath hitched as Sana pressed even closer and nuzzled against her throat with a deep breath into her lungs which did not need air anymore as she took Nayeon's scent in, pushing Nayeon further against the kitchen counter. Sana knew she shouldn't be doing anything like this and that Mina would hate her if she so much as touched the girl who played such an important role in their lives for a reason they did not yet understand.   
  
As Sana deposited a small kiss on her neck, Nayeon's hand moved to grip the counter she had been leaning on as she let the woman do whatever she wished to, even if she found odd that the blonde was focusing so much on her neck when she had lips just as available.   
  
Sana opened her jaw wide and held Nayeon's face with her left hand as she lost more and more control over her thoughts and actions- nothing mattered to her more than the idea of tasting Nayeon's deep red blood on her tongue, of making the girl hers the way she should have since the first time she saw her.   
  
A door bursting opened made the two girls gasp in shock and immediately get out of the position they were in. Sana took a step back from Nayeon and stared at the door, closing her mouth to hide her still visible fangs when she spotted Mina in the entrance of the apartment.   
  
Mina stared intensely at Sana, eyes full of growing hunger, before glancing at Nayeon's red cheeks from embarrassment at getting caught doing something she never thought would happen. It did not take long for Mina to understand what she had just walked in and as she realized that Sana's eyes were still very dark and the vampire had a hard time calming down from the high being so close to Nayeon had brought her, she tried to put the attention on herself so that Nayeon was not focused on her friend.  
  
"It smells great !" Mina said with slightly faked joy. She couldn't wait until Nayeon went to sleep and she was left alone with Sana so they could have a seriously needed talk. "Where you two preparing dinner ?"  
  
Nayeon finally looked up from the floor she had been staring at in embarrassment and smiled at Mina, happy to avoid a potentially very awkward discussion. "We were ! Hmm... I didn't know what you liked so I chose a recipe of my own tastes. Hopefully, you'll like it as well." She stopped leaning on the counter and walked to continue the activity they were previously busy with.  
  
As she took brocollis out of the refrigerator, Mina took off her expensive coat and rolled up the sleeves of her silk red shirt and offered her help to Nayeon who accepted with a wide smile, face still a light pink, glad to get to spend time with Mina just as much as she had been when it was with Sana.   
  
Mina took the knife Nayeon had handed her and they both sat around the kitchen table to finish cooking their meal. She barely looked up when she heard Sana walk further away from where they were situated, having expected Sana to isolate herself.  
  
"Is it my fault ?" The human girl asked with concern. Perhaps had she done something she shouldn't have during the hug she had shared with Sana. She couldn't help but wonder how far Sana would've gone had they not been interrupted by Mina. Would they have kissed ? She deeply believed this was exactly what Sana was about to do.   
  
Mina reassured her with a smile although her eyes were still very serious. "No, it's not. She just needs some time alone... to think, probably. She'll be fine. Don't worry about it too much."  
  
Nayeon nodded, not fully convinced by Mina's declaration. They continued to cut the brocollis, this time in a calm but heavy silence.   
  
\-----   
  
Dinner was relatively uneventful. Nayeon pretended she had not been ready to let Sana make out with her in the kitchen, which was very unsanitary and Jihyo would have killed her for dirtying it had it been at her place, Sana pretended she had not been extremely close- way too close- to doing something she would never forgive herself for and Mina pretended she was not angry and waiting to beat Sana'ass as soon as they were left together.  
  
Nayeon's day had been quite busy even if she had not left the place she now called her home. Therefore, as soon as dinner was over, she quickly went to get ready for bed and left Mina and Sana together in the livingroom. She decided to take a short shower- cold preferably- and did not waste much time in the bathroom, putting on in a hurry the magenta pyjama with a cute animated bunny she always wore due to them being comfortable- even if Jihyo always made fun of it for how immature it made her look.   
  
Nayeon slipped into the dark purple silk sheets of her bed after she had closed the blinds, intending on falling asleep in a few minutes. The problem was that her eyes might have been way too tired to stay open, her mind would not stop reviewing all of the day's events and one of them in particular.   
  
The feel of Sana's lips on her neck still seemed to be there when Nayeon lightly brushed the place the blonde had chosen to place her lips on. A shudder passed through her entire body at the memory and she desperately tried to calm her racing heart but failed- these types of things rarely happened to her, Jeongyeon had been her only girlfriend even if she had seen a few girls here and there but there was a big difference between those girls and Sana : they certainly were not as amazingly kind, pretty and rich.   
  
She felt intimidated by her but this feeling was starting to slowly be replaced by her feeling at ease when she was left alone with her. They had not met long ago, Nayeon did not even know Sana or Mina's life stories but her mind felt peaceful when she was close to either of the two. So peaceful that when Sana was blatantly kissing a part of her body someone she was beginning to consider as a friend certainly wouldn't- at least not in such a sensual way- her brain had turned into mush.  
  
Nayeon had trouble figuring out her own feelings and what all of this meant. All that she knew was that this was a subject which would need to come up at some point- as awkward as she was scared it could get- because she clearly wished for Sana to tell her exactly what she had been trying to do.  
  
Too exhausted to think anymore, her eyes slipped shut and she turned in the bed to get comfortable before falling asleep later than she had planned but still early enough to know she would be well-rested in the morning- no matter if Sana had another accident with music.   
  
\-----   
  
"What were you about to do to her, Sana ?!" Mina said with an angry tone as she held Sana by the throat against a wall of her bedroom, fangs out and menacing. "I have a pretty good idea but I want to hear you say it ! What did you dare do ?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should say I won't update early more often because turns out I end up doing the contrary ! ^^ 
> 
> Hope you liked this update, thank you for all of your comments and upvotes !! ♡ 
> 
> Not as long as the two previous chapters but not too short for you I hope ? I'll try to write a bit more next time considering I'll be on a two-week break in two days ! :)


	7. Chapter VII.

A small whimper escaped Sana's mouth when Mina tightened the grip she had on her neck. It was not fully hurting her- Mina was not using the immense strength she had in her- but her throat was starting to hitch slightly from the pressure of her hands. Sana lowered her eyes to the marble floor to avoid Mina's rage filled dark eyes and to give the brunette a signal that she would not fight back.  
  
"It- It was an accident !" The blonde vampire said with difficulty. "I am just as angry as you are..."  
  
Mina let out a small groan as she took Sana's face in one of her hand to force her to stare right into her eyes. "An accident ?! Explain to me how you accidentally are about to bite Nayeon and drink from her ! You know how dangerous it could be ! If her scent is so hard to resist, don't you think her blood would be just the same ?! She's not like us, she's mortal !"  
  
Mina let the grip she had on her go but not without giving her a last push. Fists clenched to her sides, her anger had not disappeared at all as she stared daggers at Sana and waited for her to continue with her explanation.   
  
"Thanks for letting me go." She said, rubbing at her own throat.   
  
"Do not thank me yet. If you don't tell me exactly what happened and have an excuse that I will estimate to be good enough, you'll go through a lot worse than having my hands on your neck !" Mina's voice had gotten a lot huskier as she had reached her full vampire form- her fangs out and menacing. She took a step closer to Sana and crossed her arms, waiting.   
  
Back still against the wall, Sana eagerly nodded. "I lost control. It's as simple as that, unfortunately. We hugged and her neck was right in front of me and I tried not to think about it too much but... but I felt this need to mark her neck with my teeth."  
  
Mina raised a brow in curiosity. "What do you mean 'mark her neck' ? Don't you mean to drink her blood ? Should I remind you that you are a vampire, Sana. Not one of those werewolves who act like brutes."   
  
"This is what surprised me afterwards when my ideas had gotten clearer and I was able to think back on what occurred. Yes, I did think about her blood and how it would feel on my tongue but... something deep inside me made me feel like biting her would take away the scent of her friend away- you know the one who spent the day here- and replace it with mine." A blush coated Sana's cheeks as the memories of her actions rushed to her mind. She did feel extremely angry at herself but she would not deny that she had never felt as amazing as she did when she had placed her lips on Nayeon's soft skin.   
  
Mina had slightly calmed down with her friend's admission now more preoccupied by finding an answer to a new effect Nayeon seemed to have on Sana than by wanting to kill the woman. She brushed back her hair and sighed deeply. "I knew you were the jealous type but not one to go this far. Is there anything else you've been feeling ? Other than possessiveness ?"  
  
"Well, I have yet to tell you about it but... I've had trouble feeding myself." Sana admitted.   
  
Mina nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. The blood you brought with you a few days ago is already nearly finished because I've been drinking a lot more of it than I used to. Do you think she makes us hungry ? At least more than we normally are ?"   
  
"I do. Also, being close to her makes me feel more at peace. I can stand being away from her for the day but after a while I- I need her."   
  
Mina groaned in frustration. She hated not understanding why all of this was happening and she knew that Sana was in the same situation. What worried her the most was that their ignorance on this could seriously hurt Nayeon. Perhaps the best solution was to stay away from her but it now seemed impossible. They were used to seeing her daily now and both knew they would miss her way too much. Also, Nayeon had nowhere to go other than their own apartment and Mina felt sick at the idea of asking the girl to leave.   
  
Thinking back on her conversation with her mother, Mina became even more impatient for her to give her the informations the woman had promised.   
  
"Let's be more careful when it comes to our interactions with her then. No physical contact anymore, we know how that will end up form what happened to you." Anger was now completely gone from Mina's eyes, replaced by frustration as she felt guilty that they couldn't tell Nayeon about all of this. It concerned her just as much as it did them and she desperately wanted to confess everything to the girl. Mina was scared that she would get hurt- it was her biggest fear.  
  
"Of course, let's do that. But don't you think she will want to talk to me about- about the fact that I kissed her even if it was on the neck. I mean she's not stupid, she must know this was not a simple kiss between two friends. How am I supposed to react if she asks me about what I did ?"  
  
The shy glances Sana had received from Nayeon while they were eating had given her the impression that sooner or later, she would own the girl an explanation. She was obviously wondering about what to do between pretending that it didn't mean anything to her and telling Nayeon part of the truth.   
  
"How about not being completely honest- telling her you're a vampire who wanted to bite her and drink her blood might be a bit too much- but only telling her about what you feel ?" Mina said, hesitation in her voice.   
  
"What I feel ?" Sana scoffed. "What do you mean by that exactly ?"  
  
"I mean... sure, what our vampire side feels for her should be hidden until it is made clear of what it really is but some of our habits are not too far from human beings. We still go on dates and fall in love just the same."   
  
As much as they had openly mentioned the effects Nayeon had on their vampire sides, talking about feelings such as love was not common between the two friends. They were both rather shy when it came to this subject and therefore tried to ignore it as much as possible, focusing on other things they judged to be more important. It was rare for vampires to fall in love with one of their own kind and even less frequent for them to fall for a human being. Now, Sana and Mina could not deny that they liked Nayeon very much- time would help them figure out if it was love or not.   
  
"So... I should just court her the way any normal human girl would, right ?" Sana asked.   
  
"If she asks, don't tell her that you made a mistake. It could make her mad and if you hurt her just once I won't let you go as easily as I did now. You did make a mistake which you need to correct but your feelings certainly weren't lies- I know that, Sana. I think you should first try to know what she wants and what she feels on the matter. If she ends up telling you she doesn't want anything to do with you romantically speaking, agree and pretend it did not mean anything to you. If she says the contrary, just tell her you like her and see how it goes from there." Mina told Sana who sighed as she realized she had put herself in a very complicated situation.   
  
They did not have much time to find a solution to the predicament Sana was now in. Mina believed that before she could get any more information about what they sensed to have with Nayeon, getting close to her the normal, non-threatening and non-scary way would be good. She sincerely hoped- just as much as Sana- that Nayeon would not wish to start a relationship with the woman at all. It would be too difficult to handle for the both of them and would only result in even more complications than the ones they were already facing.   
  
"I see. I'll tell her I like her and want to pursue a great friendship with her then. But... I'll be very careful with my words. I don't want you to strangle me again, it makes my throat terrible hitchy afterwards !" Sana said with a pout directed at Mina as she gently rubbed her own neck.   
  
Mina laughed at the pleading look Sana gave her. "Also... I hope you won't forget that the both of us are in this together." Mina said.   
  
Sana walked to wrap her arms around her friend as she laughed. "Don't worry ! It will be the two of us plus Nayeon or nothing. Remember, we've pinky promised !"  
  
Mina rolled her eyes at her best friend but still gave the girl a warm smile as she returned the affection Sana always insisted on giving her. "I can't believe I'm taking this pinky promise thing seriously. I think I trust you a lot more than I should. Especially since you nearly tasted her without me !" She said with a mocking tone.  
  
"I'm sorry !" Sana whined.   
  
"It's alright." Sincerely replied Mina. "By the way, there's something I have yet to tell you."   
  
Sana stared at her in curiosity and slightly let her go- she would rather face Mina when they talked. "What is it ?"  
  
"I mentioned Nayeon to my mother." She gave Sana a reassuring smile as the girl visibly began to worry. "It's alright, she actually will help us. She was kind of mysterious but I think she knows something. Promised to me that she would bring me a book which is supposed to help us figure this out and for whatever reason, I trust her. She seemed sincere, for once."   
  
"That's an amazing news ! How come you did not tell me about this before ?!" Sana clapped her hands in excitement.   
  
"We had more important matters to treat ! Anyways, she sent me a text telling me to check the mailbox in two days from now. I guess she asked her friend to send it to me or something."   
  
The two girl sighed in relief. Soon, they would be able to explain the unexplainable.  
  
\-----  
  
On the next morning, Nayeon barely saw Sana and Mina. She had stayed in her bed for quite a long time- until 10a.m even though she woke an hour earlier. Glasses perched on her nose, she had been texting Jihyo non-stop and the two girls had decided to meet at the youngest's new appartment considering that she had moved in her stuff there the day before with the help of her partner from what she had told Nayeon.   
  
When Nayeon had emerged from her bedroom, the door of the apartment had slammed shut, signaling that the girls had left to go to work and to the uni on Mina's part. She quickly dressed herself, putting a bit more effort in her outfit for the day in case she encountered the person who had stolen Jihyo's heart. A light pink dress on, she took a rushed breakfast composed of an apple and yogurt- she had decided to go on a small diet and insisted that it had nothing to do with a pretty girl having showed interest towards her. When it was finished, she put on the black thigh-high boots she had received as a gift from Jihyo for her last birthday and a long black coat, grabbed her bag and left the apartment without forgetting to lock the door and turn off all of the lights.   
  
Jihyo had assured her that she would not face any problems by going there by walk. Therefore Nayeon, helped by her phone, decided against asking for a cab to bring her there and made her way to her best friend's new address. The streets were never really empty but at this time of the day, many were at work and Nayeon was able to quickly arrive to the building Jihyo had indicated. She was surprised by how modern it looked. It actually was quite similar to the one she was currently living in.   
  
Now even more curious as to who Jihyo was dating, she entered the building in no time and sent a text to her friend to warn her of her imminent arrival. Nayeon used the bit of time she had in the elevator to reapply her lipstick- she knew Jihyo would ask of her to make a good impression in front of her partner and did not intend on disappointing her friend.   
  
Jihyo opened the door and greeted Nayeon as soon as the girl knocked. The oldest pouted when she realized that there was only the two of them. "Where are they ?"   
  
Not immediately responding to her friend, Jihyo sighed and took Nayeon's hand to bring her to the livingroom. "Do you realize you do not even know her name and already want to meet her in person."  
  
Nayeon did not let her pout go and gripped Jihyo's arm. "Please, tell her to come here ! Isn't it normal for me to wish to meet the person who captured my best friend's heart ?"  
  
Rolling her eyes with fake annoyance, Jihyo pushed Nayeon away gently and helped the girl take her coat off so she could lay it on a chair. She smiled when she saw the exact moment her friend realized exactly what she had said right before.   
  
"Wait... Did you say 'her' ? I can't believe it took you this long to realize men ain't shit ! I'm so happy for you !" Nayeon said as she went back to hug Jihyo. She knew that the girl was not a big fan of her constant clinginess and it only motivated her to stay glued to Jihyo more than she would anyone.   
  
"I should have know that's how you would react. Anyways, yes it is a woman and no you're not meeting her !" Jihyo said playfully.  
  
Nayeon gave her a dark look but it was impossible for Jihyo to take it seriously when it came from her friend. "I dressed up all prettily just so I could see her so go grab your phone and ask her to come back."  
  
As she sat on a large couch, Jihyo grabbed the paperwork she had temporarily left to greet Nayeon and continued to proofread the contract her boss had given her full control over for the first time of her career. She heard Nayeon whine but did not give the girl the attention she was craving. Sooner or later, she would give up with her idea and change the subject.   
  
It was too bad for Jihyo that Nayeon really was determined. Leaning over the couch behind Jihyo, Nayeon smirked as an idea popped into her mind. "I'm sure your opinion will change when you hear what I have to offer in exchange."  
  
Not showing any reaction to Nayeon other than a raised brow, Jihyo's eyes did not leave the paper. "I already told you years ago, Nayeon. I'm not having sex with you. Especially not as an exchange of favor."   
  
Nayeon gave a light smack to her best friend's shoulder. "That's not what I meant !" She protested. "Also, I told you not to bring that up again ! I was drunk !"  
  
The two girls had never been anything more than friends but sometimes the line had become slightly blurry. Never enough for something to happen but Nayeon became needy when she was drunk and after having spent more than two hours of kissing Jihyo's cheeks and neck, had asked her if they could have sex right before falling asleep on her friend's shoulder- not even waiting for the girl's reply. Nayeon had forgotten the whole thing in the morning but Jihyo certainly had not which resulted in her getting teased by Jihyo certainly until the end of times.   
  
"What I have to offer will interest you a lot more than sex considering you have a girlfriend to do that for you now."  
  
"What is it, then ?" Jihyo asked finally looking up at Nayeon as the girl climbed over the couch to sit on it so she could face her friend.  
  
"You know Sana, right ?"  
  
"Of course, I do. I've literally known her longer than you have." Jihyo said with an exasperated sigh.   
  
"Then you might be interested in knowing what happened between the two of us." She said with a smirk. Jihyo was way too curious not to give in and Nayeon knew that perfectly well. And from the wide eyes staring back at her, she had been completely right.   
  
"Tzuyu is too busy today but you can come here for lunch this sunday. Spill and spill right now, Im Nayeon."   
  
  
\-----   
  
  
When Nayeon was finished with telling her best friend each and every detail of what happened between her and Sana, Jihyo was clearly in shock. That and something Nayeon was not able to decipher on her friend's expressions. Paperwork now completely forgotten next to her on the couch, Jihyo thought about what to possibly say as to help Nayeon who clearly was confused about what to do.  
  
"And... Do you have feelings for her ?" She asked.  
  
Nayeon shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I certainly do not love her ? I enjoy being with her a lot and she's pretty much an actual goddess. But then so is Mina."   
  
It was impossible for Nayeon not to think of Mina when she thought of Sana. She felt just as close as one girl to the other and even if Mina had never expressed any attraction to her, she didn't see herself starting anything with Sana when Mina was right there- and it went both ways. Especially since she had been doubtful that the two women had not had anything going on in the past from Sana's reaction when Nayeon had questioned her on the issue.   
  
What if she started something with Sana and things were still blurry between the two friends ? Nayeon knew that thinking of such things when Sana had barely kissed her was not very logical but she always studied every possible issue before making any decision. It was in her nature to worry.  
  
"Don't tell me you feel the same way for Mina. Because there's nothing I could do to help you in this case, Nayeon." Jihyo said with a small laugh of disbelief.   
  
"No !" Nayeon half-heartedly protested. "I don't think I do. But let's just say that the both of them have been extremely kind and welcoming to me and if I had to choose it would be very hard."   
  
"I mean I understand why you would be attracted to them. I haven't known Sana and Mina that long but they're both quite irresistible. To be honest with you Nayeon, there's not much I can do for you before you talk about this directly with Sana. You need to stop overthinking everything. She barely kissed you- and it was not even on the lips- and I'm sure you already panicked over what wedding dress you would choose if the two of you ever got married." Jihyo said with a roll of her eyes and a mocking smile.   
  
Nayeon nodded. "You're right. But I think I'll let things happen naturally. I feel like if Sana wants anything to do with me she'll face me herself. So I will just act the way I always do with the both of them and we will see how it goes from there I guess."  
  
Jihyo was sure that whatever was happening with Sana and Mina, she would figure out when the right time came. She knew that her role was now to change her friend's ideas and there was no better way to do it than to mention her new girlfriend. Also, she wouldn't risk Nayeon asking Tzuyu any uncomfortable questions when the two would meet a few days from now.  
  
"So... Is there anything you want to know about Tzuyu ?" She asked.  
  
The glint in Nayeon's eyes sparkled when she realized Jihyo was giving her the possibility to ask all of the questions which had been hard to contain all this time. "First of all, what is her job ? I mean she must have a really nice one for you to live here." She said as she looked around the modern livingroom. It was fairly similar to the place she was currently living in herself, only a bit smaller in size.   
  
A shy smile graced Jihyo's lips. "She actually works the same place as Sana. Although they are not in the same department."   
  
"Oh ! Is she friend with Sana then ?"   
  
Jihyo nodded eagerly. "Of course. She used to live with Mina and Sana and the empty place you took is hers. I don't know exactly for how long they've know each others but it's been a really long time I think. But don't think of asking any information on the girls to Tzuyu !" She added when she spotted the calculating look in her friend's eyes. And from the pout which appeared on Nayeon's lips, she had been right.  
  
"Ok. Then tell how did you two meet." Nayeon asked as she got more comfortable on the couch and layed a purple cover which had been right next to her on her cold legs to warm herself up.   
  
Jihyo took a deep breath as she got ready to tell Nayeon about her and Tzuyu's story. "Well, we met through Momo. I met Sana and Mina not long after that but she was the first one I encountered at Momo's. I guess it was immediate attraction which you'll understand when you see her I guess. Everything happened really fast, she's actually quite bold and told me about a week or two after our first meeting that she was into me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it but I needed to figure things out on my own first. She's the first woman I ever had feelings for and it troubled me a bit in the beginning."  
  
Nayeon smiled and reached for Jihyo's hand. She knew what that felt like. Her parents had never told her being into other women was something that could happen and she still remembered how freaked out she had been when she had realized she liked her mathematics teacher a bit too much in middle school. And yet, she couldn't help but wish she had been there to support Jihyo even if she understood the girl's choice.  
  
"We both have busy schedules so we mostly got to know each other through text and we would sometimes meet for lunch. I still find it odd how deeply I fell for her in such a short amount of time. It still feels too good to be true even now that I am sharing each of my days with her."   
  
Nayeon was really touched at the sincere look she found in her friend's eyes. Jihyo had never been lucky when it came to love but she had a feeling this Tzuyu girl was a great person for her best friend.  
  
"I'm so happy for you ! You deserve all of this so much ! How is life with her ? I know it's not been long yet but still. Probably better than it was with your old bestfriend."  
  
"Don't say that !" Jihyo said, laughing along with Nayeon. "It's... it's really exciting. I feel like everyday will be better than the previous one and yes, Nayeon, I know I sound like a cliché from a cringy romance film." She said when she saw that her friend was getting ready to tease her. "Anyway, it's pretty much perfect and not boring at all. I enjoy even the simplest of things like when we're both in our pajamas watching those same romance films or when we hug each other to sleep."  
  
"How come you already sound like an old couple when you just moved in together ? Shouldn't you be fucking like rabbits instead of 'hugging the other to sleep' ?" Nayeon asked with a mocking tone.  
  
Jihyo grabbed a pillow and hit Nayeon's shoulder as she tried to keep her laugh in. "I never said nothing happened before that hug, ok ! And don't even try because our sex life will stay completely private."   
  
"You're no fun !" Nayeon replied. "But we'll see about that when I have some other secret information I can negotiate with. Anyway, to change the subject. Do you bottom or top in this relationship ? Because I thought you were a top but I now have lots of doubts. "  
  
Jihyo immediately hit Nayeon even harder with the pillow she had not let go of as she shouted at the girl to shut up. The two friends soon engaged in a pillow fight when Nayeon was able to push Jihyo away to put her hand on a white one.   
  
\-----  
  
Jihyo let a light groan of disapproval out as Tzuyu started nipping at her neck with her fangs. The two were laying in bed, both sweaty and naked after their now night time routine. The human girl had understood very quickly that Tzuyu was completely insatiable and wouldn't stop until Jihyo was either asleep or told her she had had enough. Too tired to push the vampire's head away, Jihyo simply let her lover give her light bites. Tzuyu knew that she could not feed on Jihyo anymore. It was one of the first thing she had done once she had succeeded in getting Jihyo to lay under her on their king size bed and going back at it now would be dangerous for the girl. Her girlfriend's health was her top priority and she would never risk it- especially not for her own pleasure.   
  
"It's time to sleep, sweetheart. I have to go to work tomorrow and I need a good night of sleep since you did not let me go for hours last night." Jihyo whined as she closed her eyes and reached for the lamp to turn it off to make sure Tzuyu understood she would not stay awake for long anymore.   
  
The vampire gave a last bite to Jihyo's neck before giving it a light lick and a kiss as she hugged the girl's side. Tzuyu pouted in disappointment as she let go of the breast she had been holding comfortably in her hand all this time. She would stay with Jihyo until the girl fell asleep and then go on with her usual occupations of the night.   
  
She raised a brow when Jihyo's eyes reopened and the girl stared straight in hers. "Oh... Actually, I forgot to ask you something." She said with a serious look.  
  
"What is it ?" Tzuyu wondered, bringing her hand to caress her girlfriend's cheek.  
  
"It kind of got out of my head but... I wanted to know. Are Sana and Mina vampires as well ?"   
  
Tzuyu did not even need to verbally answer her question. The innocent look she tried to give Jihyo was enough of a reply for the woman. And in this moment, Jihyo realized what kind of mess Nayeon really was into.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! I'm sorry for being a bit late, I promised a chapter every week and am a day late. :( 
> 
> This chapter was hard to write and I faced a small writer's block which explains me being late when I had first planned to post it on Monday.
> 
> Finally included Jitzu's storyline in there ! I hope you don't mind it and please tell me if you want me to continue writing a bit of jitzu once in awhile in this fic ! I won't if you don't want me to do but I enjoy it quite a lot. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading. <333


	8. Chapter VIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : some smut :)

Lifting one finger to Nayeon's face, Mina brushed the strands threatening to fall into the girl's nearly black eyes away. Her until now emotionless expression shifted into a predatory smile that showed her long fangs, a pink tongue passing over them as to express a deep hunger. She looked like a feline ready to jump on its prey. Close enough from what she was doing.   
  
Mina's brown eyes felt like dark pools Nayeon could drown in if she stared for too long. It was odd, how she did not flinch at all when she spotted the two fangs growing right in front of her eyes to reach an almost menacing length. Mina caressed the cheek of the girl she had pinned underneath her on her own bed. They were in the bedroom she barely spent any time in at night. A deep blush coated Nayeon's cheeks at her actions and it only encouraged her more- she could feel how eager the human girl was from how she slightly arched her back and bit her plump lips, two cute bunny teeth peeking out.  
  
The image was a cute as it was hot and Mina felt warmth coursing through her whole body.   
  
The room they were in was dark as the night had fallen hours ago and Nayeon therefore had trouble seeing each of Mina's beautiful features which bothered her more than she was willing to admit. She was dying to see everything the woman would let her see. It was too bad Mina did not feel the need to turn on the lights due to her being able to decipher each of the girl's expressions perfectly well, her eyes almost looking illuminated.   
  
The vampire forced a small whine out of Nayeon's mouth as she dragged her nails with light pressure from her cheek to her appetizing neck. A sudden spike of arousal hit Nayeon's stomach. It felt almost wrong to let the woman on top of her do everything she wished to without ever protesting. And yet, Nayeon was letting herself be used by the creature.   
  
Mina had never felt this much pleasure in her life and she had only just gotten her hands on the pretty little human minutes ago. She now had a very clear idea of what Sana had gone through on the previous day. It felt too out of this world for her to keep much of her control and yet she was still holding back. If it would stay this way for long, she didn't know.   
  
"Everything about you seems out of this world. I've been wanting to get my hand on your pretty self for so long. And now that I'm finally getting to fuck you I have a hard time choosing what to do with you first." The vampire said as she witnessed the arousal in Nayeon's eyes.  
  
"Well go on then, Mina." Nayeon muttered with the last bit of clarity she had.   
  
As the vampire stopped staring into the girl's eyes, she enclosed her hand around Nayeon's neck and licked her lips one last time before diving into it. She did not want to immediately bite her and chose to lay light kisses on the girl's soft skin before she started sucking it hard enough to make sure anyone would know Nayeon was hers. Nayeon's eyes were closed. Keeping them open was impossible at this point. All of her senses were alert and focused on Mina.   
  
One of her hand reached for the back of Mina's head to hold her right were she was. The stayed like this for a few minutes, Nayeon's hands clenching rhythmically on Mina's hair which she inadvertently gently tugged at causing the vampire to release a light groan she had been holding in.   
  
"Keep your hands away on the bed, sweetheart." Mina said with a light smirk as she watched the girl comply with difficulty- she really wanted to keep her hands on Mina. To have the opportunity to explore the woman's delicious body.  
  
Once she paused from marking Nayeon's neck, she caught sight of the girl's plump heart-shaped lips which were almost asking to be kissed and realized she had not yet touched them. She took Nayeon's lips between hers and gave her lower one occasional bites with the edge of her fangs as she tried to draw blood. The human girl slipped her own eager tongue between the vampire's lips and whined in protest when Mina let go of her kiss-swollen lips with a pop so as to let her catch her breath. Nayeon's breathing was frantic. She had a hard time calming down her racing heart- especially when Mina's hands both grabbed the edge of her pyjama shirt to take it off of her and finally witness the source of many of her wild dreams involving the girl.   
  
The vampire was about to place her lips around Nayeon's right nipple- hard and begging for her attention- when Nayeon spoke.   
  
"Please... Mina. You're going too slow for me- hurry up !" She said with eyes teary from arousal as she went against Mina's demand and pushed the vampire's head toward her breast.   
  
Mina complied but not without wrapping her hand around Nayeon's neck and giving it a light squeeze- to make sure Nayeon knew who was in charge. She wrapped her tongue around the girl's nipple, coating it with her saliva before giving it a bite when it had become hard enough.   
  
Letting it go with a pop, she smirked when Nayeon groaned in protest. "Be quiet. Or I'll leave you hanging here to tend to your own needs." Her smirk intensified when Nayeon energetically nodded in agreement and bit her bottom lip to make sure no moan would escape her mouth.  
  
Mina stared at the soft throat for a few seconds but ended up choosing to reward the until now very obedient girl before she drank from her and lost all of the control she was barely able to keep in. The sound of Nayeon's heart pounding beneath her ribcage made her first regret her decision but the feeling of the girl's center on her tight was enough to make her come back to her senses. The vampire let out a low moan when she realized her jeans were wet from where Nayeon had been grinding on all this time. A dark patch was visible on her tight, making her realize how needy Nayeon must have been.  
  
Still looking into the girl's eyes, she trailed her hand down her body, passing by her left breast which had until now been left unattended. She wrapped her fingers around a pink nipple and gave it a pinch with controlled strength so as to not really hurt Nayeon. A sharp cry escaped the human beauty's lips. She grabbed the sheets between her hands, tugging at them so as not to reach for any part of Mina's body she was dying to touch.   
  
Letting go of her breast, Mina's hands continued their journey to Nayeon's center by passing by her flat pale stomach- causing the skin to redden from the scratching of her nails.   
  
"You look so good like this." She said, taking in the full picture of Nayeon, underneath her own body, breast out of their confinement for her glowing eyes to see without any shame. "And you only are for me to taste and for me to fuck. I might grant Sana access to you once in awhile if she wants to but you're mine, sweetheart."  
  
Nayeon let out a moan at how possessive Mina sounded. She felt a gush of wetness ruin her until now not too destroyed panties. Fire burning in her belly, she opened her legs even wider so as to let Mina's hands explore the most intimate parts of her body.   
  
Slipping her hand past Nayeon's pyjama pants and pink panties, the first contact of her fingers with the girl's burning core pleased Mina probably more than it should have. She knew the delicious torture she had put Nayeon through had caused her to get so aroused as to already be dripping.   
  
"You should have made it clearer you needed me there." She said with a smirk.  
  
Mina's fingers dipped lower to part her folds, slowly sliding her middle and ring finger inside of Nayeon who moaned loudly at the action causing Mina to stare at her in admiration. Barely moving her fingers, she let out a small laugh when Nayeon bucked her hips to get Mina to do something more than just stare. This felt like pure torture.   
  
"Very eager I see."   
  
"Don't be a tease !" Nayeon responded to Mina's teasing words which only riled her up more.   
  
"And so sensitive." Mina said as she pulled her fingers out all the way- Nayeon letting a sharp cry of pleasure pass her lips, eyes rolling back in her head. Bringing her two fingers coated in Nayeon's arousal to her lips, she tasted the girl's essence looking straight into Nayeon's dark eyes.   
  
Complying with Nayeon's unspoken demands, Mina pushed her fingers back inside her burning center, lips now teasingly kissing the girl's ear. "Is there something you want ?" She asked with a fake innocent tone, curling her fingers to hit Nayeon's g-spot. She eased in and out of the girl she adored so much with a controlled pace so as not to make her come yet. That would only ruin the fun.   
  
"P-Please !" Nayeon's voice was throaty, head thrown back as she felt Mina lips reach her own once again, giving her bottom one a sharp bite with her fangs. "Please, Mina, wanna come."   
  
The vampire was about to oblige in Nayeon's deep needs when she caught the most divine smell she ever had the chance to encounter. Looking up, she saw a drop of blood slowly running from the girl's lips to her chin and realized her fangs had caused Nayeon's lip to bleed lightly.   
  
"Oh... We wouldn't want that to go to waste would we ?" She said as she went back up to Nayeon's mouth, darted her pink tongue out and caught the drop on it.   
  
Only she realized it was not the good thing to do when she got her first taste of the girl's blood. It was like nothing mattered anymore, nothing but to get more of the amazing essence. Her mind became blurry and she did not pay any attention to what she had been doing to Nayeon anymore, absentmindedly taking her fingers out of her and reaching for her neck.   
  
"What ? Mina, please ! You- You've teased me enough now !" Nayeon said as she gave a curious look to Mina who did not hear any of the human's words. She was too focused on the rhythm of the girl's beating heart to react to anything else.   
  
Confused by the lack of response, Nayeon became worried as Mina's fangs looked like they had grown in size and were getting closer and closer to her neck. Mina only had the taste of Nayeon's blood on her mind and opened her mouth wide, ready to pierce through the girl's skin to reach the object of her numerous dreams.   
  
"Mina !"   
  
Unfazed by the voice calling out her name, her fangs went as far as to tap against the soft skin.   
  
"Mina !"   
  
She gave the pale throat a small lick- taking her time with savoring it- she didn't know if she ever would get to do this again and intended on making the most out of it. She barely registered the weight of something tapping against her shoulder blades. Mind lost in a haze, she closed her eyes and drove her fangs deep into Nayeon's flesh.  
  
"Mina ! Wake up !"   
  
Opening her eyes in a hurry, Mina finally came back to her senses. Feeling something soft around her fangs, she coughed loudly when she realized what she had actually been biting in. Her pillow. The pillow case was completely destroyed. Feathers were stuck in her hair and she cringed as some got out of her mouth when she coughed.   
  
Looking up from the pillow, she stared right at the person who had stopped her dream from going any further. Sana was sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand on Mina'a shoulder blade and a worried and curious look in her eyes.   
  
"Is everything alright with you ?" She asked. "Because I never thought I would someday enter your bedroom to see you try to drink from a pillow. Also you grinding on one is not that odd, I get that we all have needs. Now I believed you would come to me if you needed an orgasm this badly."   
  
Mina groaned at the teasing smile forming on Sana's lips. She felt slightly uncomfortable when she took notice of the moisture coating her underwear and the pillow nudged between her legs. Pulling it out from its place, she put it back next to the destroyed one and sighed- now she would need to buy some new ones.  
  
"It's fine. I'm alright. Just a bad dream." Mina said with a blush.  
  
Sana raised an eyebrow. "That's not what a 'bad dream' looks like to me but sure. I bet I know who accompanied you in your dreams."   
  
Mina took hold of a pillow to throw it at Sana but quickly let go of it when she realized Sana probably would like that. "Leave me alone ! I'm already ashamed of where my thoughts led me, don't worsen the situation."   
  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of ! As long as you bite her in your dreams and not for real, you can pretty much be proud of yourself. Also, I'm not gonna lie, I myself had not been this sexually frustrated for a long time. If I slept like you I probably would have gone through the same thing judging from the daydreams I sometimes experience." Sana said as she tried to comfort Mina who was obviously feeling bad over having such thoughts.   
  
"Anyways... Go take a shower, finish what you need to finish and then join me, I need your help to handle a contract. It'll be a nice change of thoughts."   
  
Mina nodded, looking down at her feet. Sana got the signal that she needed to leave her best friend alone for a while and walked out of her bedroom to go back to her desk.   
  
A loud sigh leaving her lips, Mina layed back on her bed and cursed the dream she had just experienced.   
  
\-----   
  
Two day later, Mina was alone home when she received a message from her mother to check her mailbox. Nayeon had gone to work in the morning around the same time as Sana, leaving her to her own studying until they would both come back in the evening. She rushed to the hall of the building their apartment was situated in and let out a sigh of relief when she saw a large book sitting there in her and Sana's mailbox, waiting for her to take it in her hands.   
  
When she returned inside the apartment, she posed the book on the dining table and went to grab her phone.   
  
Mina: You might want to take the day off to come home. Just received something you'll want to read with me. 2.16 p.m   
  
Now she only had to wait for Sana to drive back home and she would finally find out what all of this really meant. Only, waiting was probably the hardest thing you could ask from her in this moment. She would constantly shoot glances at the object which seemed to be calling out for her. Going back to the article she had been reading for school, she desperately tried to keep herself from indulging into her curious side. She had sworn to Sana that this was something they would do together- now that they were so close to their goal, it would be a shame to break her promise.  
  
Sana must have driven faster than the authorized speed considering Mina heard her car pulling into the building around 10 minutes after she had sent her text. It was not very surprising, Sana was eager to discover the truth and speed limits were not going to keep her away from it.   
  
A few seconds afterward, the click of Sana's heels were getting closer- the blonde vampire had passed on the elevator to take the stairs, this way she would reach her destination faster. Mina had stood up as she awaited her friend's imminent arrival.   
  
The door bursting open- just as Mina was used to when it came to Sana- the vampire quickly closed it behind her and a content smile graced her face as she spotted the seemingly untouched book on the table. "You really waited for me. Thank you, Mina."   
  
"Of course." She replied, smiling back at her best friend. "Let's look through it now. We should have it finished by the end of the day, before Nayeon comes back home."   
  
The two sat next to each other around the table and Sana looked intensely as Mina reached for the book and started exploring it with her friend.  
  
First, it mostly talked about their kind's history. She brushed it off as it was usually boring- both she and Sana had sat through Vampire history courses when they were younger and nothing in the first pages was new to them. Not to lose time, she chose not to read its every page and simply read the titles of each section of the book, her eyes stopping on one which was named 'Love and Vampires.'  
  
Sharing an interested look with Sana, they both read all of the pages of the section before realizing that this was not what they were searching for. Nothing there mentioned humans in any form, only treating of relationships between two vampires. Mina still bookmarked the number of the pages in her mind, giving a unseen glance to Sana. Perhaps someday in the future this would be helpful.   
  
Continuing with their searches, they soon found one titled 'Humans'. Letting out a soft sigh of hope, the two vampires went on with their reading. This one was interesting but treated more of the effects human beings had on every vampires and Mina was pretty sure every vampire that looked Nayeon's way did not feel the way they did. Mina was about to give up on the entire section when she saw a small note written by hand on the bottom of the page.  
  
It told them to fast forward to page 368 if they wished to find informations on something called 'Human Soulmates'.  
  
"Let's try to read this. It's not like we'll be losing anything anyway." Sana said with a hopeful tone, watching as Mina silently agreed and went to the page which had been indicated by an unknown person.  
  
It was immediately clear to them that they had made the right decision when they read the first sentence which was describing exactly what had happened when the had first encountered Nayeon. A scent out of this world hitting a vampire and making it nearly lose its mind. From what the text seemed to imply, the fact that they had been strong enough to hold their vampire sides back was rare. Most vampires usually ended up running to the human and tearing its throat off, too consumed by their hunger to even register what they were doing.  
  
"I can't imagine a world without her. And yet, if we had lost control that's the one we would currently be living in." Sana said with eyes full of tears at the idea of anyone and especially themselves hurting the girl so badly as to kill her.   
  
Mina's left hand reached to rub at her back in comfort. "Let's be positive about it. We've come far enough without ever really physically and emotionally hurting her and from what this says, I think it proves we are not the violent blood hungry beasts some believe we are."  
  
Mina's eyes left Sana's face to go back to her reading. The next paragraph told them pretty much everything they already knew : all of the effects they had gone through with time from the increased hunger to the possessiveness. They also found out that getting closer to Nayeon had been the right thing to do. Vampires who stayed away from their human soulmate for too long faced a risk of death.  
  
Until now, they had not learned anything that would be really helpful to them. Only, the most interesting parts came right after.  
  
"Human Soulmates become vital to the Vampire they are linked to. Staying away from them could cause death, especially if they have already been close to each other. Only, closeness also means a fast increasing of hunger that no other blood than the vampire's soulmate can calm down." Sana read aloud. "The Human Soulmate usually becomes affected by the vampire as well through a deep emotional attachment- only it takes much more time for it to manifest itself. If the vampire does not respond to the human's advances in any way, it could suffer a deep emotional trauma (it has been observed that some situations result to tragic events)."   
  
"If a vampire bites its soulmate without the human's consent, a risk of death appears for the soulmate. If a vampire is careless with its soulmate's feeling, a risk of death increases for the soulmate. If a vampire separates itself from its soulmate after a connection between the two has been made, they both risk death. The death of one means the death of the other." Mina continued. "The human doesn't need to be turned to a vampire for the soulmates to finally be united but with time, it is inevitable. The side effects vampires feel never stop but can be dulled once the human as been bitten."  
  
Mina stopped reading there, letting silence engulf the apartment. The two vampires had the exact same words running wildly through their minds. Soulmates. Death. Turned. Bitten. Some of those felt surreal. Also, as out of this world as they felt, they seemed to make sense to them. It's almost like every mysterious things they had gone through were now ruled out. Although it was far from over.   
  
Mina was still staring in shock at the open book. Sana coughed so as to bring her friend's attention to her. "Well... It's not like I wasn't expecting something quite like that. I called a friend mine whose a werewolf when you compared my actions to theirs and it turned out to be close to what they feel for their 'mates'. I still had hopes it could be different though."  
  
"I feel so bad for Nayeon. If we follow through with what this says, we just might ruin her life." Mina said as tears filled her eyes. "Nothing tells us that if we weren't such beasts she would be feeling anything for us."  
  
Sana lifted an eyebrow when she heard Mina call herself a beast. "I believe this whole soulmate thing to need to be reciprocated. I think we found someone who is deemed as perfect for us just as much as we are for her. Don't call yourself a beast, Mina. You've not hurt anyone in decades and it will not change now."   
  
Mina held her head between her hands as a single tear escaped her eyes. Deep down, she knew she would have let herself die if it meant Nayeon did not have to be involved in all of their vampire mess.   
  
"Look. I know you're already thinking about what turning her could entail. But let's not do that yet. I think right now, our duty is to tell her the truth. We still have time for it though. How about we continue to get closer to her emotionally speaking so as to make sure she doesn't end up hurt ? This way, we will have some time to think everything over calmly and find a way to tell her correctly while analyzing as much information as we can get from this book."  
  
Sana bit her bottom lip in worry when Mina stayed unresponsive. She knew what she had said had gone through Mina's mind even if she probably would not get a reply from her best friend. Reaching out for Mina's head, Sana hugged it to her chest and tears formed into her own eyes when a cry escaped Mina's mouth. She desperately tried to dry the brunette's tears with no success.   
  
The two vampires stayed like this for an hour, Sana trying to comfort Mina who had barely stopped crying. Sana was hopeful that they would find a solution to all of this. Mina not so much but Sana knew she would be able to change the woman's pessimistic thoughts after awhile. It had always been this way when it came to their relationship. Sana knew perfectly well how to cheer up her best friend and when to do so and right now, all that Mina needed was to let out all of her worries in her best friend's arms.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This was my first time writing smut, I hope it wasn't too bad. And I hope you don't hate me too much for the way I finished it. Or rather the way Mina did not finish her. ;)) 
> 
> I updated quite early because for whatever reason it was easier and took me a lot less time to write smut than to write anything else. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! I love to read all of your comments so don't hesitate on giving me your feedbacks and theories! 
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone for reading this fic ! <33


	9. Chapter IX.

A hand crept up from the shower, patting against the marble floor until it found what it was searching for desperately- a white fluffy towel.   
  
A sigh of contentment resonated in the bathroom as Jihyo brought the towel inside the shower to dry herself, closing the slightly opened door behind her hand.   
  
Usually, she would not mind going out of the large shower naked but a suspicious noise had kept her from going with her habitual routine.   
  
Wrapping it tightly around her body, she rolled her eyes when she reopened the door to see a long haired vampire sitting on the floor against the white bath she never really found time to use unless it was for a romantic date organized by Tzuyu.   
  
For whatever reason, one of the vampire's favorite activity was to put flower petals in the water. She actually always chose flowers which barely had any smell and when Jihyo asked why, she told her it would be too much of a sacrifice to hide her delicious scent with these useless things that seemed to please her way too much every time she found them waiting for her floating on the water.   
  
"What do you want, Tzuyu ?" She asked, stepping out of the shower onto the cold floor which got a few shudders out of her.   
  
This question, Jihyo already knew the answer of. She still asked, in case she was wrong about the soon to come demands from her girlfriend.   
  
After a bit less than a week of sharing a home, the short haired woman felt like she couldn't know Tzuyu better when it came to her habits. From what the vampire did at night when she herself was sleeping in their bed to the exact time she would come to her asking to drink, watch one of those boring indie films which always left her crying on Jihyo's shoulder or cuddle in their giant bed.   
  
And right now, judging from the pout on her girlfriend's lips, it was not her hugs she was craving.   
  
"Hungry." She mumbled with pink invading her cheeks.   
  
Jihyo had to keep herself from rushing to embrace Tzuyu at how adorable she looked, fangs forcing her mouth open and need clear in her eyes. Sometimes, the fact the vampires weren't really supposed to be considered cute escaped her mind. Now, she was aware that Tzuyu pretty much only reserved this side of her strictly for her and the few people she called her friends. Not everyone would agree with how adorable she found the vampire to be.  
  
"Already ? Didn't you drink from me like... 7 hours ago ? I'm not a blood bank, sweetie." Jihyo said with a huff.  
  
Turning away from Tzuyu, she went to grab a short towel to dry her hair- this one magenta. She might not have been facing the large wall mirror, it did not keep her from knowing the vampire had stood up and was now standing right behind her. It was like she could feel the intense gaze on her neck.   
  
"I know you're not but I really crave it !" Tzuyu whined, wrapping her arms around Jihyo's towel covered body, trying to slip her hand underneath it. "Because you invited so many people here for lunch I won't be able to feed until late tonight. I swear it'll only take a bit."  
  
Slapping Tzuyu's wandering hand away, she continued to dry her hair, pretending not to be affected by the touch of her girlfriend. Her arguments were understandable and she was thinking of giving in. Last night, Tzuyu had been reasonably patient with her, waiting for the human to offer her blood before asking so as not to bother her too much.   
But it would be an open door for Tzuyu to always get everything she wished from her if she agreed now.  
  
"Please ! Jihyo ! I'll repay you immediately !"  
  
"No !" Jihyo turned back to face the vampire, arms crossed so as to make sure Tzuyu understood she was serious. "Especially since I know you 'paying me back' means I'll be even more late in getting ready. Nayeon told me they were planning on arriving in a bit less than an hour."   
  
"Since when do you even refuse orgasms from the love of your life, Park Jihyo ?" Tzuyu said with a grin, stepping closer to Jihyo. Giving a light caress to her neck, she laughed when the girl giggled as she was extremely ticklish.   
  
"Since I had four last night." She replied. Not moving away from Tzuyu who had entered her personal space more than she should have allowed her. "Also, go get dressed yourself ! How are you still only in your bathrobe. Go and put on that suit that makes your ass look great, I intend on impressing my friends with how hot my girlfriend actually is."   
  
"Ok but you're not putting on that red low cut blouse. I saw it on the bed and I don't trust Mina and Sana not to stare."   
  
It was not very knew- how jealous the vampire could sometimes get. It was never too much and Jihyo certainly did not mind it. Even if it did not stop her from riling her girlfriend up a bit by going against what she asked of her. Nodding her head in agreement, a grin appeared on her face as she thought of what to pair her shirt with. Perhaps she was a bit too excited at the idea of Tzuyu's smile dropping when she realized Jihyo had ignored her request.   
  
"I have a feeling I won't be the one those two vampires stared at but sure."   
  
"What do you mean ?"   
  
"Nayeon is what I mean." She said, walking away from an immobile Tzuyu to straighten her hair in front of the mirror. It might have been short, she still needed to take care of it diligently every morning.   
  
Jihyo had kept what Nayeon had told her secret from her girlfriend but she sometimes had certain questions on the tip of her tongue. She was pretty much dying to know if Tzuyu was as clueless as she appeared to be on the matter. Perhaps she would be able to help Nayeon by learning a few things from the vampire.  
  
"Here we go again. What do you have with Nayeon and my best friends. She only is their roommate from what I know. Why would you assume anything about those three ?"   
  
Looking up from the drawer she had been rummaging in- searching for Tzuyu's high quality straightener- she stared right into her girlfriend's intrigued eyes.   
  
"Oh, no particular reason." Jihyo replied with wide innocent eyes. "I mean... other than the fact that Sana kissed Nayeon's neck. She told me that Sana 'oddly looked like she was sniffing at my throat'. Maybe that's why I am assuming."   
  
A low chuckle resonated in the large bathroom. Tzuyu's smile slowly disappeared from her face and the curiosity in her eyes was replaced by deep confusion. Then, it almost looked like a bulb light up in her brain.  
  
"Do you know anything then ?" Jihyo asked.  
  
"I don't know... I'm not sure... It's just that now that you're telling me this, I remember them acting a bit weird- I mean weirder than usual- when Nayeon was in a room with them. But they never told me anything out of the ordinary about her."  
  
She remembered some odd moments when at parties, they had both stayed together in corner of the room, staring discreetly at Nayeon when the girl was looking the opposite way. But she never thought anything of it. Her two friends had never really looked anyone's way in a seemingly interested manner and she believed it to be them just randomly at a pretty girl, nothing more.  
  
"Do you think... perhaps Nayeon is in danger ? Would they bite her and go too far ?" Jihyo asked worriedly.  
  
It was not that she believed Sana or Mina to be able to do any atrocities to Nayeon. The two vampires had always been so respectful and kind to her, never showing a sign of wanting to assault her in any way. Tzuyu even told her that they were very strict when it came to their relationship with human beings and would not willingly harm any. Yet, it was normal for her to worry. Nayeon was her best friend. If the girl got hurt and she knew she could have prevented it, she would never forgive herself.   
  
"I don't think they would. But I also never would have imagined Sana doing anything of the sort to a human." Tzuyu said with honesty. Biting her lips as she wondered if she would need to address the issue with her friends, she tried to reassure her girlfriend when she spotted the worry in her still tired eyes.   
  
"Now, I wouldn't think about it too much. I say we watch how the three act together today and then we go from there. I don't think they could hurt Nayeon."  
  
"Ok." said a not fully convinced Jihyo.  
  
Tzuyu wrapped her left arm around her girlfriend and tilted her face, their lips meeting in a kiss full of softness and comfort.   
  
  
\-----   
  
Close to an hour later, the long dining table of Jihyo and Tzuyu's shared apartment was full of food and guests as everyone had arrived around the same time. The long haired vampire had groaned when she spotted the outfit Jihyo had chosen to wear and had since then an arm permanently wrapped around her waist, barely letting go of her girlfriend to eat.  
  
"It's sad that Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Momo couldn't come. I was excited at the idea of meeting up with everyone." Nayeon said with a disappointed pout, looking at the three empty chairs around the table.   
  
"Me too ! It feels like ages since I last saw Momo. I haven't been able to go to her dance studio recently and we barely talked on the phone a week ago. I miss her." Jeongyeon replied.  
  
"It's alright. We'll all see each others at Momo's party anyway. She's the one organizing, right Mina ?" Jihyo asked.  
  
"Yes." The vampire's answer was short and void of any emotion. Not that this surprised Jihyo at all.  
  
Since they had arrived, Mina had barely reacted to anything that had happened. From Jeongyeon's usual dad jokes to Tzuyu describing their first meeting in the most romantic way ever- making Jihyo's heart flutter- Mina had not moved an eyelash. Therefore, Jihyo was desperately trying to include her in any of their conversations, only to be met by a stoic wall each time.  
  
Tzuyu and Jihyo shared a glance, both thinking the same thing.  
  
"Is everything going well with your studies, Mina ? The last time we talked, Sana told me you were in the middle of your revisions." Tzuyu asked with an innocent tone.  
  
Mina nodded, not even looking up at her friend to respond as she cut into a steak rather forcefully. Sana winced silently at her best friend's behavior and put one her left hand on her suit pants clad tight underneath the table.   
  
She had hoped Mina would get better within a few days. When Tzuyu had called her to invite them over for lunch with Nayeon and Jeongyeon, she believed it would be a perfect time for Mina to let go of her worries, even for a few hours. Unfortunately, it obviously was not going as she had planned.   
  
Nayeon was sitting next to Mina who was in front of Tzuyu, Jihyo by her side. Various discussions had flourished as the girls ate, not leaving any place for awkward silence. Actually, everything had been going amazingly well until this very moment.   
  
And let's just say that from this point, everything pretty much went downhill on Mina and Sana's part, all because of Jeongyeon's curiosity.   
  
\-----   
  
"It's crazy how seeing you being so clingy to Tzuyu like this reminds me of Nayeon. Do you remember when you told me you hated letting go of me 'cause you were scared I would run away to date that pretty redhead ? Such a sappy idiot !" Jeongyeon shot a teasing look at her ex-girlfriend.   
  
It was made clear between them that the days of the past they had shared together shouldn't be ignored and made a taboo. With that said, Jeongyeon certainly would not pass on the opportunity to tease Nayeon about her younger self when it arose. Also, to be fair, she found it extremely funny to embarrass her best friend in front of her new friends.   
  
Responding with a dark look of fake annoyance, Nayeon chose to ignore the cringy memories Jeongyeon was bringing up to the surface. That was until Jihyo sided with the second oldest.   
  
"Don't compare me to her ! I wouldn't write overly romantic poems to Tzuyu everyday for a month, I'm not that crazy !" Jihyo said laughing along with Jeongyeon and Tzuyu.   
  
Mina had finally looked up from her plate but still, no smile was visible on her face. Her eyes were going between Nayeon, Jeongyeon and occasionally Sana to whom she gave a pointed look.   
  
"Stop it ! I wasn't that sappy... right ?"   
  
"Oh, you were. And not just a little. I'm sorry for anyone who'll date you in the future. You should let me meet them before you officially date just so I can warn them of the very high chances of you hanging off their arms every second of the day."   
  
Nayeon exaggerated a gasp, putting her right hand on her heart. "Well, I have bad news for you. You're never meeting my next girlfriend. Not after this !"  
  
"Come on, as if anyone would want to date her." Jihyo added as everyone but the same two vampires laughed. Sana only showing a light smile as she looked back down to the table, grabbing her glass to drink from it, hiding her facial expressions by the same occasion.   
  
"So, you and Nayeon dated ?" Mina asked innocently. She knew that already considering Sana had already told her but pretended not to know anything.   
  
"Yes. Why ? Do you want advices to seduce her yourself ? Because it honestly is not that hard." She asked, punctuating her question by a playful wink.   
  
Her laughter slowly died down as Mina was taking quite some time to respond. Too much time to reply to what had been meant as a joke. To Jihyo and Tzuyu who had been very observant of the vampire's behaviour, it seemed like she almost was seriously pondering the question.   
  
Breaking the awkwardness, Nayeon replied in Mina's place with a confused smile. "Why would a woman like Mina even want to seduce me in the first place ? Have you seen her ?"   
  
Sana let out a sigh of relief as Nayeon saved her from having to pick up Mina's mistakes.   
  
"Right." Jeongyeon said with a calculating grin. She had not missed Mina's weird reaction to her question and chose to try and get to know more of the until now mysterious woman who had barely talked but to ask of her past relationship with Nayeon. "And what about you Mina ? Dated anyone in the past ?"  
  
Tzuyu and Sana's eyes grew big as they heard Jeongyeon. Noticing it, Jihyo promised herself to ask a few questions to her girlfriend when they would be alone.   
  
Again, silence filled the table, Mina staring at Jeongyeon but no words came out of her mouth. This time, Sana took the matter into her own hands as she realized that Nayeon, Jihyo and Jeongyeon were wondering why the girl stayed quiet when it was clear she had been the one addressed by Jeongyeon.   
  
"She did." She said, biting her bottom lip. "Actually..."   
  
"I did but it's been a very very long time ago." Mina cut her off. This time, she was the one placing her hand on Sana's tight under the table to keep her from continuing her sentence.   
  
Jeongyeon nodded as she arched a brow, turning to face Sana. "And you, Sana ? It is hard to believe you do not already have a girl under your arm."   
  
Brushing a strand of her blond hair, she chuckled in embarrassment. "Oh, well..."  
  
"Same thing for Sana. She hasn't dated anyone in very long. It's not a subject the both of us enjoy addressing, actually. Sorry if you don't get all of the juicy details you wanted." Mina said, once again not letting Sana speak herself.   
  
Tension was palpable. Mina didn't like Jeongyeon and that was made clear by the tone of her voice. She had tried to, but to be reminded of the fact that she used to share Nayeon's life so intimately kept her from developing friendly feelings toward the girl. That and her annoying curiosity. Not that it was really invading, Jeongyeon only wished to get the conversation flowing and to get to know her best friend's roommate better. But Mina certainly wasn't about to admit that.  
  
"I see. I'm sorry for asking then."   
  
Jeongyeon's apology was sincere and Sana accepted it with a smile as Mina brushed it off. Only, Jeongyeon did not necessarily change the topic of their discussion. She only targeted another person as she looked at Nayeon, teasing smile back on her face.   
  
"And you ? Anyone you're interested in ? I feel like it's been ages since you've told me about having a crush on a pretty girl."   
  
Nayeon choked on her saliva at her best friend's question, Mina immediately grabbed her own glass of water to hand it to the girl as she realized hers was empty. She emptied it quickly, tears forming in her eyes as she let out a few other coughs, Mina's hand rubbing at her back gently before holding Nayeon's.   
  
"Are you alright ?" She asked, surprising everyone but Sana as a light smile of comfort illuminated her features, the first one since she had arrived.   
  
Actually, nothing seemed to be making her feel better since she had found out about the whole soulmate thing. Nothing but Nayeon, Sana had realized when she had gotten home late and interrupted the two women playing with flour in the kitchen the way children would, loud laughter heard even through the door of their apartment. Mina took this 'take care of your human soulmate' thing very seriously. She had not left Nayeon's side in the morning because the girl had slightly cut her finger preparing breakfast and she wanted to make sure she was alright, going against the urge to lick the blood from her finger which had surprised Sana- she had been forced to leave the room so as not to do anything she would regret.   
  
"Yes, I was just surprised. It's nothing but thank you, Mina" Nayeon reassured the vampire, thanking her for making sure she was fine. She gave a light squeeze to Mina's hand.  
  
"Does your reaction mean there is someone on your mind ?" Jeongyeon asked, not letting go of her grin.  
  
"Yes." Nayeon replied without giving it much of a thought, shocking everyone, Jihyo included. This time, Jeongyeon was the one choking on air.   
  
Mina and Sana both stared at each other with firing burning in their eyes. It was supposed to be impossible for Nayeon to fall for someone who is neither Sana or Mina from what they learned from the book. Therefore, their jealousy turned into shock and confusion.   
  
Breaking the silence which had filled the table at Nayeon's surprising answer, Jeongyeon asked the question everyone had been dying to know the answer of. "And... Do we know her ?"  
  
"Yes." Nayeon said with a confident smile. "But there's no way I'm giving you anymore information."   
  
"You're not telling your bestfriend who you're crushing on ?"   
  
"Hell no I'm not. I'm sure you'll make fun of me the moment you know."   
  
It was clear that if Nayeon had to talk about her love life, she would rather confess in Jihyo than in Jeongyeon. At least Jihyo would give her some advice whereas Jeongyeon would certainly laugh at her for hours without ever being helpful. That was the reason Jihyo actually already was informed of who she was keeping as a secret.  
  
Well, not full informed but she still was aware of most of the story anyway. And from the smirk visible on her face, Jihyo had a feeling she knew who Nayeon was trying to keep hidden.   
  
"Anyways, I'll go and get the dessert." Tzuyu said when she realized her two friends where starting to get very fidgety from the current discussion.   
  
\-----  
A week later, Nayeon was alone in the apartment. Sana and Mina were both gone for the evening but they did not tell her why when they left, only informing her that she would have the place to herself until very late at night. She was obviously curious as to what the two women were doing to be gone all night but had not asked. If they had wished to tell her, they would have in the first place. She didn't want to intrude on something they might want to keep between themselves.   
  
The thought of inviting Dahyun to spend the evening with her had gone through her mind but she chose to stay alone. It had been awhile since she had been able to reflect on her thoughts, a glass of wine in hand and a great book to read. And it certainly was needed now, when she was slowly but surely coming to a decision when it came to her own complicated feelings.   
  
Her heart used to be filled with foreign emotions and her mind empty, too confused by the unexpected situation she found herself in. Talking to Jihyo had helped her realize a few things about what she was really feeling and who she was feeling it for and she was very grateful. Had she kept this for herself, pretty much nothing would have changed, she was sure of it.  
  
And now things had changed for the better. Some aspects were still blurry but she would let time make them clearer. Everything felt so new and was so different to what she had known love to be like when she had been dating Jeongyeon. Probably because it was so sudden and out of the ordinary. It was not in her intentions to rush anything and she would wait for everything to fall into place when the right time would come.  
  
Walking around the apartment barefoot, body covered only by a large t-shirt Jeongyeon had reluctantly lent her, she was desperately searching for the book she had bought on her way home earlier this week. She couldn't remember where she had put it and the lack of a good romance would get in the way of her perfectly planned evening, the wine bottle already sitting on the livingroom table, ready to be emptied of its expensive content. Expensive because Sana had bought it on her way home and Nayeon knew for sure it would taste better than any alcohol she had ever drank.   
  
Thinking back on a conversation she had with Mina few days ago, she realized that perhaps the woman had taken her book to Sana's bedroom, thinking it was hers. Sana read a lot and owned so many books that it was bound to happen when Mina tidied up the place. She had probably seen it on the table and inadvertently put it with Sana's.  
  
Entering the dark room, Nayeon turned on the lights and walked to the stacks of books situated under Sana's desk, not having found hers in the one on top of it.   
  
Kneeling on the floor, she winced as her legs hurt from how hard and cold it was, regretting her choice not to wear any pants. She quickly found what she had been searching for but did not immediately leave the room as her eyes fell upon a book which looked very out of place in the middle of basic spy and romance ones. Its cover seemed ancient and was slightly dusty. Taking a hold of it, she opened it in curiosity to a bookmarked page.   
  
"Human Soulmates..." She read aloud, brows furrowed in confusion. A small gasp slipped out of her mouth at the mention of vampires as she read the first paragraph. "What in the hell is this ?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time (well, longer than usual), I'm sorry. It took me awhile to write this chapter, I don't really know why. Also, I was very busy with exams which are now over for the time being.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter and that the end made you exited to read what happens next. ;))
> 
> Things should only move forward from now on between these three as I did not plan to write more than ~15 chapters but only time will tell if I'll do more or not. ^^
> 
> I'm very happy to see you enjoy this story and thank you for the kudos some of you gave to it !! <333
> 
> (Also wrote some light jitzu for you, hope you liked it. ♡)


	10. Chapter 10

Nayeon couldn't fall asleep. She was desperately trying to but her eyes couldn't stay closed. Laying on her right side in the comfortable bed she had claimed as hers awhile ago, she sighed as she failed to calm her racing thoughts and heart.   
  
She had quickly gone back to the livingroom to enjoy her wine, her own book in hand and the mysterious one she had found in Sana's room still where it was. It was too risky to take it with herself. Therefore, she only took a few pictures of the pages which seemed to contain important information, especially those with the basics to know about vampires and the ones treating of humans and human soulmates.   
  
She felt a bit guilty. Nayeon was one to always insist on the importance of privacy and she had invaded Sana's by opening that book and going even further by saving a few pictures in her phone to read for later.   
  
The alarm clock read 2.04 am. Sana and Mina still had not come back home or she would have heard them, especially Sana with her usual clumsiness.   
  
She didn't know if she really wanted for them to return anyways. Everything had become so confusing after she had read a few pages of the book she fell upon in Sana's bedroom. Vampires stories were funny when they were just that : stories. But to know that she was potentially living with some was... strange.   
  
Perhaps did she trust the women she had come to consider as close friends too much, but she was not necessarily scared of the fact that they might in reality be blood drinkers. Curious, that she was, but terrified... not really. Jeongyeon would call her crazy for not being scared of vampires right after having called her crazy for even thinking they were supernatural beings.   
  
Turning from her right side to her back, Nayeon stared at the ceiling, arms crossed over the bedsheets. "You really did not see that coming, did you ?"   
  
It seemed impossible to live with vampires and not suspect a thing. But then, how can anyone suspect someone of being something that has never been proven with reliable evidence by science ? A few humans getting attacked by what some conspiracy theorists called a vampire obviously isn't enough for people to start obsessing over if their relatives and friends have blood as their preferred diet.   
  
Her mind could not help but play back the intimate moment she had shared with Sana. To think Sana might not have feelings for her, or at least feelings different from the need for blood. It made her sad, because she was close to falling for the woman, and if her feelings ended up being based on a moment she wrongly interpreted, she wouldn't be able to bear it.   
  
The few pages she had read from the book said that civilized vampires rarely gave into their thirsts with a human who was not consenting. Which meant that Sana had either not been about to bite her or she had lost her control for a reason she did not understand yet.   
  
The only clue she had was the bookmarked page in the book. Human Soulmates. Nayeon didn't want to believe it but she knew there might be a possibility. A possibility that she was Sana's. It would explain the woman losing control and her quickly developing feelings. But a question stayed unanswered if this was the hypothesis she went with : why did she feel the same for Mina ?   
  
Nayeon groaned, tugging the covers over her head in frustration and turning back on her side.   
  
The high risk of Mina being a vampire as well had not escaped her mind at all. The two best friends worked in pair and if Mina was not one herself, it was certain she knew of Sana's real nature.   
  
All that was left to do now on her part was to find out what the truth was. She was assuming Sana to be a vampire but wouldn't do anything about it nor mention it to anyone- not even Jihyo who she knew would take her seriously- until she was sure of her assumptions.   
  
Although, she would think of ways to discover the truth another time. Now, her brain was probably going to explode if she didn't succeed in falling asleep anytime soon.   
  
\-----   
  
A few days later, Nayeon was awake in her bedroom very late at night once again. Unfortunately this time, she was in desperate need to fall asleep, eyes red from tiredness. She could not fall asleep now though, she was very close to succeeding in the organization of her first idea to get to find out Sana's- and Mina's if possible as well- true nature.   
  
One of the first fact she discovered in the book was that vampires did not sleep. They could rest for awhile at night but it was not common for them to do so as they liked to live during the night.   
  
Slipping out of her bed and trying not to make any noise was hard but she succeeded, walking to the door slowly. Getting caught by one of them was a risk but she was ready to take it, explanation already prepared in case she needed to find one quickly and wasn't able to make her brain work correctly.   
  
Nayeon left her bedroom and gulped at the silence which had seemed to overtake the whole apartment. Not that it ever was noisy, she rarely woke up at night and when it happened, it was from a bad dream (or from Sana forgetting to mute the sound of the TV when she went to bed, the loud sound traversing the walls to reach Nayeon when she turned it on in the morning).   
  
But now, the silence felt almost suffocating. Nayeon had the feeling someone- or perhaps something in this case- was observing each of her movements. The apartment was dark- only illuminated by the lights of the city in shades of red and blue- and her eyes had not yet adapted enough to the darkness to see if she was alone or not.   
  
Not turning back, she walked as silently as she could through the livingroom and reached Sana's bedroom door.   
  
Luck had never really been on her side but for an unknown reason, tonight, someone definitely was there to help her considering Sana's door was just slightly opened, just enough for her to look inside of it without taking too much risk to get noticed by said person.  
  
Looking through the small gap, she raised an eyebrow as she saw Sana sitting behind her desk, concentrated on what appeared to be the very important contract she had told Nayeon about during dinner. Not much would have surprised her there other than Sana working at such late hour. But the lack of luminosity in the room is what made her first clue go in the direction of the blonde woman being a vampire.  
  
Here as well, the barely there light came from the window, the blinds not being closed fully. It was only enough for Nayeon to see Sana's beautiful form, the shape of her nose, the one Sana had pressed against her neck- it was almost like she could still feel it all. But certainly not enough to read a paper and write on it without a single frown from forcing her eyes to focus on each word.   
  
A precise vision in the dark. This was one of the basic abilities vampires had. And it seemed that Sana might have it.   
  
Not staying there for too long, Nayeon quickly left, walking back on the way to her bedroom, eyes trained on the floor not to accidentally fall. She was nearly there when she gasped in shock, seeing Mina standing in the middle of the livingroom, dressed in her pyjama.   
  
"What are you doing up at this hour ?" Mina questioned her, arms crossed and eyes full of genuine curiosity.   
  
Shuddering from the coldness invading her body- probably from the fact that she only was wearing a nightshirt and had forgone going with pants, but also from Mina's intense expression which scared her a bit if she were to be totally honest- Nayeon bit her bottom lip as she tried to find the explanation she had gone over a hundred time before going along with her plan in the back of her mind.   
  
"Are you cold, sweetheart ? You should have worn pants, it's been cold in there for awhile now." Mina said, face now full of worry. Her overprotectiveness was definitely not stopping any time soon and Nayeon wouldn't tell anyone this but she kind of liked it a lot- too much perhaps. "Here, come with me, I'll give you those sweatpants I bought a long time ago. I'm sure they'll warm you up !"  
  
Taking Nayeon's hand in hers, Mina almost dragged her to her own bedroom facing Sana's, not paying any attention to the other woman. Following her, Nayeon let out a relieved sigh as a light was finally turned, lighting up Mina's safe place and allowing her to be able to stare at the woman's face correctly now that her eyes were not struggling to barely be able see.   
  
Nayeon sat on the large bed and looked around the bedroom as Mina rummaged in her closet, searching for what she had promised to give to Nayeon.   
  
"Here, I found them !" She said, head poking out of the closet and arm extended with the black pants in hand. "Put them on." She ushered Nayeon.   
  
Feeling a bit embarrassed at the idea of dressing in front of a woman she kind of had a crush on, Nayeon hesitated. Before Mina went against what her brain was telling her to do, she turned around, facing the wall. She wasn't a pervert. No. She had obviously not used her vision in darkness to stare at the girl's pale smooth legs as she watched her discreetly look into Sana's bedroom. Nor had she drooled while imagining those legs wrapped around her waist.   
  
Mina gulped at the memory and cursed herself at her own thoughts. Her attraction to Nayeon was so obvious but she couldn't do anything about it until she told the girl everything about what she was. And as to now, neither she or Sana had found a way to say it without risking the girl running away as far from them as she could in fear of the unknown. So here she was, stuck with taking care of Nayeon without making it too obvious, admiring Nayeon when the girl wasn't looking and crying in frustration when she was alone in her bedroom at night over how unfair to Nayeon all of this situation was.   
  
"Done. You can turn around." Nayeon said in a small voice.   
  
Facing the woman, Mina joined her and sat on her own bed next to Nayeon. Wrapping her right arm around her still relatively cold body causing Nayeon to lean against her shoulder. It was not the first time they found themselves in this position (Mina loved to hug the girl close to her and from Nayeon's usual reaction, she was absolutely not against it).   
  
"Now, tell me. What were you doing out in the livingroom at this time of the night ?" Mina asked. She had not forgotten where she had first found Nayeon but chose not to mention her discreetly observing Sana. It brought many questions to her mind.   
  
Perhaps Nayeon had doubts on their true natures. But it would be crazy to think so. There's no way any of them was careless and talked about anything she shouldn't hear in front of her. They were always very careful with the human's whereabouts when they wear home- always but at night which is why Sana probably did not realize she was being stared at from the doorway.   
  
Nayeon avoided her eyes, looking in the opposite direction. "Oh, I was... I woke up and went to grab something to eat. Some chocolate."   
  
Not believing at all what Nayeon had just told her, Mina pretended to find her explanation convincing by eagerly nodding her head. Why would she be in their part of the apartment if she was searching for food when the kitchen was on the opposite side. "I see."  
  
Nayeon's light cringe made it obvious even she did not believe in her own idea. Her only option right now was to change the topic to Mina instead of leaving the woman an opportunity to ask her further questions. "But what about you ? Why were you there ? You told me you had lots to do tomorrow so you should be sleeping, right ?"  
  
Mina's face stayed emotionless. She was a lot more skilled at keeping her emotions in leash than Nayeon who had betrayed herself the moment she looked away from Mina. Her lips formed a light smile.   
  
"Same as you, actually. Craving for some late night snacks. Which is why I was coming from the kitchen. On my way to my bedroom." The 'contrary to you' was left unsaid but Nayeon could almost hear it perfectly well.   
  
Although, Mina's answer was Nayeon's second clue of the night. She might need to check again another time but it seemed like she had been right in her first assumptions. Neither of Sana and Mina slept at night. A very vampire thing to do from the photo of the book she kept well secured in her phone and had went over multiple times.   
  
"I see." Nayeon said, mirroring Mina's answer to her just as unbelievable explanation.   
  
Head still on the woman's shoulder, Nayeon let out a loud yawn. She was exhausted and would need to leave Mina's company to go back to her own comfortable bed which seemed to be calling for her.   
  
"Do you want to sleep here ? Or in your own bedroom ?" Mina asked as she watched Nayeon's eyelids drop in tiredness. She hoped Nayeon not to choose to stay here. Since the dream she had which had taken place exactly in this bed, she dreaded the idea of having to share it with Nayeon and for it to bring back shameful thoughts. But it only was normal for her to at least give the human the possibility to stay from how she seemed to be about to fall asleep.   
  
"Oh no. I have to wake up early tomorrow and I'm sure you will want to... to sleep longer than I would let you."   
  
"If I asked it's because it doesn't both-"  
  
"I know but... still. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Nayeon stood and faced Mina one last time, waving at her, before leaving the vampire alone with her own confused thoughts. The night had been very odd.   
  
She had indeed been in the kitchen to grab a bottle of blood hidden by Sana in the morning. Nayeon had joined them earlier than they had planned, too early. It had become their morning routine to drink before Nayeon woke up and after she left to sleep. Once in awhile, they drank blood in front of her (Nayeon never realized that it wasn't actual wine, usually too concentrated on their discussion to ask.)  
  
She had not planned on hearing Nayeon's footsteps in the livingroom. Not moving an inch, she had then watched the girl continue on her way to Sana's bedroom.   
  
Such behavior was odd and she would need time to understand it. Now, she would need to warn Sana in case Nayeon decided to observe her in the middle of the night again. They needed to be careful. Because the worst scenario which could take place would be Nayeon finding out on her own instead of them being honest with her.   
  
Laying on her bed with a sigh, Mina closed her eyes to think for awhile and desperately try to find a plan to protect her soulmate. Time was running and soon, none would be left.   
  
\-----   
  
The next part of Nayeon's plan was actually not planned at all. An idea only appeared in her mind on the moment and she realized that it would fit perfectly well into her plan, bringing her perhaps closer to a conclusion on the vampire question.   
  
It started from a simple question she asked herself as she, Sana and Mina where all sat around the dining table. She was listening to Sana speak about her tiring day at the office- one of her coworkers from accounting insisted on asking her out everyday and was starting to really annoy her- when she saw Mina bring a glass full of a red liquid to her lips. It was not supposed to be surprising. They had dined together numerous times and the two women always- or nearly always- drank of this beverage without ever asking Nayeon if she wanted to taste it herself.   
  
Now that she was thinking of the possibility of the two being vampires, her eyes followed the red liquid from Mina's glass to her mouth and she realized that perhaps, this would be her golden proof. One nothing could invalidate.   
  
"I think you should report him to your boss. This is basically harassment and I know he won't be able to... to hurt you but still." Mina said, putting the glass back in its place on the table.  
  
"Don't worry. I should get promoted soon. Once it's done I'll be able to threaten him and you can be assured he will definitely leave me alone."   
  
"Hopefully he will. Or I will come beat his ass myself." Mina said, getting a light laugh out of Sana who knew her best friend might be completely serious.   
  
Bringing their eyes to Nayeon, they both realized the human girl was staring at them with an odd glint in her eyes. Raising a brow in confusion, Sana and Mina began worrying over Nayeon.   
  
"Is something wrong with you, sweetheart ?" Sana asked, reaching over her plate to hold Nayeon's hand.   
  
"Do you not like what I cooked ? I'm sorry I'm still bad even with your lessons." Mina added.   
  
Slowly, Nayeon took her hand away from Sana's hold. "No. It has nothing to do with diner. Well, not exactly."   
  
Mina let ou a relieved sigh. Nayeon had taken some time out of her own to teach her how to cook basic meals but to this day she was still scared to accidentally give the human girl food poisoning. No matter how much she tried, she never seemed to become the great chef she hoped to be. Unfortunately, she quickly became even more worried than she previously was as Nayeon had not told them yet about what was bothering her.  
  
"It's just... can I try what you're drinking ?"  
  
Mina stayed unwavering whereas Sana shot a slightly panicked look to her friend. "W-Why so suddenly ? Don't you like the wine I brought for you ?" The blond vampire asked feigning offence.   
  
"I do." Nayeon said with an honest smile. "It's delicious, thank you Sana. But I was wondering why you would buy one only for me when I could really just drink the same as yours."   
  
"Oh... Well..." Sana was at loss for words and Mina immediately rushed to help her bestfriend.   
  
"It's our favorite but it actually isn't that great. We used to share it with our guests and friends but when we realized that they all hated it, we stopped."  
  
"Yes, the taste is a little... a little special let's say." Sana added.   
  
"Oh. Ok."   
  
Once again, Nayeon did not find Mina's explanation convincing at all. The woman was obviously lying. And the red liquid certainly was blood. She shuddered at the thought of them drinking blood and enjoying its taste. To think that they had probably been drinking it since their first meeting was making her a bit uncomfortable but then, it was only normal for vampires. And she had sworn to herself not to get too scared by it and not to react too drastically when she found out the truth but still. It was hard not to.   
  
She had to keep her calm or else she would end up running away and if- only if- she was this thing called "soulmate" to either Sana or Mina, it probably wouldn't be the ideal thing to do. Now she was 99% sure that she wasn't. That would be way to crazy. Sana and Mina were her roommates, nothing more. Potential crushes, yes, that as well. But certainly not soulmates. Probably not.   
  
\-----   
  
"Something weird is going on with Nayeon. But I can't find out what it is."   
  
"Let's be more careful around her then. And quickly find a way to tell her."  
  
"Yes. We should not do it in more than two weeks. Time is running out, I can feel myself close to losing control everytime I get near her."  
  
"Hold back for just a bit. If you feel like you're about to bite her, force yourself to run away even if it looks suspicious, Sana. It's the only safe option as to now."   
  
"I won't hurt her. I can't."  
  
\-----   
  
It was late and Nayeon was asleep on the livingroom couch. Well, pretending to be.   
  
That was the third part of her plan being set into motion. Strength. Vampires were supposed to have great strength. And the best way Nayeon found to prove that Sana and Mina were strong was for them to carry her which is why she was currently pretending to be sleeping. She believed either one of then would be kind enough to bring her to her bedroom and it's not that she was impossible to carry but she certainly was not light.  
  
She was once again right as someone she recognized to be Mina from her distinctive vanilla scent leaned over her and brushed strands of hair away from her face to make sure she was sleeping. The brunette vampire was not sure of it as Nayeon's heart was beating quite rapidly but it could mean she was simply dreaming or having difficulty completely falling asleep due to her uncomfortable position on the couch.   
  
Sana watched as Mina moved to slip her arms behind Nayeon's back, taking her in her arms to carry her bridal style without any trouble. The easiness with which Nayeon felt herself being lifted was the final clue she needed and nearly caused her to open her eyes in surprise.   
  
She missed Mina's body warmth the moment she let go of her to lay her body on the mattress, then lifted the covers over her to make sure she did not get cold during the night. About to ask Mina to stay with her, she realized that she wasn't supposed to be awake and that it probably wouldn't be very smart. She certainly did not wish to die during her sleep from getting her blood drank, that would be ridiculous.   
  
Sana was standing in the doorway, observing the two women she was beginning to love deeply. Well, beginning might be a lie considering it was not really anything new, at least when it came to one of them. But she wasn't ready to bring this one discussion on the table when they both already have to worry over Nayeon enough as it was.   
  
"She looks so soft when she sleeps." Sana said with a smile. "I hope to see her like this more in the future."  
  
"Me as well. It is my only wish." Mina added with a soft hushed tone so as not to 'wake' the girl up now that she had succeeded in bringing her there without any problem. "Soon, Sana. Hopefully, very soon."   
  
\-----  
  
"I have talk to them about this." Nayeon thought aloud to herself, sitting on a wooden bench in her new favorite park of the city, close to where she now lived. She knew she might look crazy to outsiders as she was talking to herself but she needed to organize her thoughts. "I have to tell them I know. Or perhaps should I call Jihyo before I decide to do that. Or Chaeyoung ?"   
  
Chaeyoung loved vampire stories. If there was someone she was sure would not ridicule her for believing in her roommates not being human beings, it would be the now pink haired girl. She probably had lots of theories on how not to get attacked by vampires and this could come to be useful if she chose to confront her friends.   
  
It felt odd to call them her friends now. But that's what they were. Vampires or not. She was only disappointed that they did not trust her enough to tell her before she found out by herself. Now, she could understand they would be reluctant to do so. Everything was even more complicated though. What to do when you feel like you might have a crush on a vampire ? Probably find someone else to crush on. But what if this someone else also was a vampire ? Then you're just fucked.   
  
"I'll talk to Chaeyoung then. And once that's done, I'll talk to them."  
  
\-----  
  
"Let's just tell her." Mina said to Sana as they were eating lunch in a restaurant. "I think she's open-minded. She'll want to listen to what we have to say instead of leaving immediately, don't you think ?"  
  
"It's hard to tell." Sana hesitated. "But I guess we won't have any other choice. I agree that we should just do it now."  
  
"She's been snooping too much for her not to expect something to be different about us."  
  
"I don't think she believes us to be vam- you know what either. It will be shocking even if she's been suspecting us of something."   
  
Mina nodded. "You're right. In 2 days from now then. On Saturday. None of us work, it would be the perfect time."  
  
Sana hummed. "Let's do it at the apartment to be assured of privacy. And she might take the news better if she's in a place she considers to be safe."  
  
"Right. I'll plan exactly what we need to say so we don't forget anything. I think the vampire and soulmate thing are essential. The details, we can keep for later. Who knows if she'll want to hear any of them anyways."  
  
"Yes. Let's do it."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! We're getting closer and closer to the end (it's not that soon but we're still reaching one of the most important part of the story as you might have guessed). 
> 
> Also, no jitzu in this chapter unfortunately. I'll try for the next one but I can't promise anything. :( 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting ! 
> 
> @itzyeons on Twitter ! ♡


	11. Chapter XI.

"I can't believe you were nearly bitten by a vampire." A shocked Chaeyoung said with a dumbfounded look.   
  
"Well, that's not really what happened. I mean I'm not sure yet. I used to think she only was kissing me but after giving it some thought, she really seemed to be after my neck."  
  
"Maybe she just likes your neck... You know some people can have a neck... fetish I guess ?" Chaeyoung said, clearly doubting her own words. "Yeah, no she's a vampire."   
  
Nayeon had arrived at the apartment Chaeyoung shared with Jeongyeon and Dahyun an hour ago, only coming after the girl had confirmed the two others' absence from the place for the day. As planned, the short blonde had not doubted her words much when she had gone over everything concerning Sana and Mina, from her first interactions with both women to what she recently discovered.   
  
The girl was seemingly very excited. It was to be expected (she had a collection of books on supernatural beings which took two entire walls of her bedroom, of course she would be excited over Nayeon being the possible proof of them existing she needed). After having spent a few minutes getting over everything Nayeon had told her, she could still barely think.  
  
"How do you live with two vampires and don't realize it until like... a month later when I always talk about their kind. Pretty sure I've already told you that if you catch someone sniffing your neck, there's a high chance they might be a fucking vampire, Nayeon."  
  
Nayeon pouted and hid herself behind a purple pillow she had grabbed.   
  
"Now I can understand it's not that easy when you're more focused on how good this hot woman's mouth felt on your neck than on why it was there. I haven't seen much of her but from your description, I think she's this one goddess who's always with the other goddess I sometimes stared at during Momo's parties. And I probably would have let those two empty me of any blood if it meant having their mouths on me."  
  
"Yes, well, I don't think I would be ready to let them do so. I like being alive."   
  
Nayeon would rather not think of Sana or Mina drinking from her. Not only did it disgust her to no end- she had rarely tasted blood in her life but the few times she accidentally hurt her own lips and was forced to do so were already too much- but it also scared her. From what she knew, once they started to drink from someone, it became hard for vampires to stop themselves which had resulted in some human deaths Chaeyoung had previously told her about. Even if they were deeply attached to the person they bit. Which meant that she needed to be careful around the women she had come to trust.   
  
"You know... I heard being bitten doesn't feel that bad. It's an experience of emotional and physical attachment and if well done, can be beneficial to you as a human as much as it can be to her or... them. Now, it might only have been in books but... I think there's some truth in there."  
  
"If you're comparing being bitten by a vampire to an orgasm I will leave this place and never come back, Son Chaeyoung."   
  
Rolling her eyes, Chaeyoung poked her tongue out in Nayeon's direction. "That's not what I meant. But come on, think of it. There are rumors about literal vampire bars where human go to get bitten. If it's true, it must mean it's not that bad."  
  
"It's not in my plans anyway. Right now, I just need to get them to confirm it."  
  
"But what will you do once that's done? And don't you think they might react badly and kill you to keep you from spreading their secret."   
  
Nayeon scoffed. She trusted Mina and Sana too much to think they could kill her. It sounded ridiculous. They were friends, right ? And why would they take her in as their roommate to begin with if it was to end up killing her when she discovered their secret : they probably weren't that serious about keeping it.   
  
"I don't know what I will do exactly but I don't think much will change. I will continue to live with them if I am assured that they won't harm me. And if I am not... I'll see what to do then."   
  
The future certainly was unsure. But it wouldn't be anymore in a few hours. And she was dying to finally know the whole truth.   
  
  
\-----  
  
When Nayeon arrived home, darkness had already fallen on the city and she was surprised to see Sana and Mina both sitting on the couch, both still in their formal day clothes. The apartment was completely silent and the girl felt as if something was off as the two women stared at her intensely. She locked the door behind herself, gulping at the strange and almost threatening atmosphere she unexpectedly found herself in.   
  
"Did you have a nice day with your friend ? Chaeyoung, right ?" Sana asked with her usual joyful voice. Only this time, Nayeon could feel the tension emanating from the woman.   
  
Taking off her coat, Nayeon pulled back the sleeves of her red silk shirt and finally faced the two. "Yes. I was happy to see her. Did you perhaps want to talk to me ? I feel like you might have been waiting for me to come back."   
  
Mina motioned at the empty space in between them. "Come sit here. We have something to tell you."   
  
Saying that she did not hesitate for a bit would be a lie. She knew they could hurt her if they wished to. And they seemed so serious, she was scared of them having found out about what she knew before she even could speak to them about it. Reluctantly, she joined the two and gave Sana a light smile, pretending not to be worried by the situation she was in.   
  
"I actually was planning on talking to the both of you as well."  
  
"Oh really ? Go on, then, we'll talk after you." Mina said, leaning back against the couch to shoot a warning glance at Sana who was, from the look of it, about to lose the fragile hold she had on her nerves.   
  
"No. You first."   
  
Mina and Sana had both went over how this should go before Nayeon arrived. It was quickly made clear that Mina would be the one to talk and explain everything to Nayeon. Sana felt more comfortable trying to reassure the girl and brush away each of her worries instead. Not that it was very surprising, that's how the two always worked, they were very complementary.   
  
"Ok. But before I say anything, please just promise to me that you will not leave before we've finished with everything we have to tell you."   
  
Nayeon stared down at her own hands which were currently wrapped, for her left one between Sana's, and for her right one between Mina's. Even now, even when a part of her was screaming for her to run away, she couldn't help but swoon over how much energy Sana and Mina always put into taking care of her. In reassuring her. Their eyes were filled with apprehension and it worried Nayeon to no end.  
  
"Go on. Tell me. What is it ?"  
  
"I could make this go longer. But I'm not sure it would make this any easier to hear or understand. I'm sorry we didn't tell you about this sooner. As time passed and the three of us became close friends, there were many times during which I wanted to tell you everything. Especially because I believe this concerns you as much as it does us." Mina took a deep breath. This was harder to do than she had believed. "So... What we need to tell you, Nayeon, is that, how crazy as that may sound to you... Sana and I are not human beings."   
  
From all of the possible reactions they believed Nayeon could have had, the girl laughing was not one one of them. It was not an hysterical laugh, no. More like one of disbelief. The disbelief of someone who had expected anything but for them to admit to being vampires before she had the chance to tell them she already was aware of it all.   
  
Her eyes were lowered on the floor. She needed to organize her thoughts for a second.   
  
"If you're going to tell me that the both of you are vampires... I already know about all of this."   
  
"I knew she had been snooping too much not to have an idea of what's been going on !" Mina said, bolting from the couch to face the two women, rubbing her temple with her left hand. Sana was starting in shock at Nayeon and Mina, eyes jumping between the two.   
  
"H-How did you find out ?" The blonde asked.   
  
"I was searching for one of my books which Mina misplaced in your bedroom when I fell upon an... interesting book. It didn't seem to be fiction and I quickly connected the dots." Nayeon told them.  
  
Both Sana and Mina groaned at the other. It was both their fault and they knew this perfectly well. Had Mina not misplaced Nayeon's book, she wouldn't have found the other one and had Sana hidden it in a better place, never would she have seen it nor read it in curiosity.   
  
Nothing was going as planned and Sana quickly realized exactly what Nayeon must have seen in the book considered she had bookmarked one certain page.   
  
"If you read it, it means you know you're our soulmate ?!"   
  
Silence filled the apartment. Nayeon had stayed very calm at the revelation of them being vampire as she already knew it, bit from the way she had frozen at Sana's words, the girl obviously did not know about this aspect of their relationship yet. Mina gulped as she watched Nayeon who's mouth had fallen open in shock and had trouble closing.   
  
Their soulmate. Theirs. This made no sense.   
  
She knew that there was a risk. She would have been surprised had Sana told her she was her soulmate but her brain probably wouldn't have completely stopped working had it been the case.   
  
Theirs. As in both Sana and Mina. How the hell was she supposed to deal with this unexpected information.   
  
"W-What do you mean exactly by 'our' soulmate ? Because I sure did read the page which mentionned human soulmates but... there's no way I am yours and Mina's. T-That's crazy !"   
  
It was clear Nayeon was starting to panick. She was slowly moving away from them to the other side of the couch, the further away from Sana's.   
  
Mina and Sana had dreaded this moment. Nayeon leaving in panick and not coming back. Hurting not only them but herself as well.   
  
"Sweetheart, listen-"  
  
"Don't call me that, Mina. I don't want to be your sweetheart. Nor do I want to be your soulmate ! How could you hide this from me ? I get that you wouldn't tell me you're vampires but what if I left ? I could have died because of my ignorance on the matter !"   
  
Seeing Nayeon stand up to face Mina, Sana did so as well. She tried to get closer to the human girl but she took a step back and glared at her. Sana had never felt this useless in her live and she was getting very frustrated.   
  
"We wouldn't have let you. We would have told you before it became too late. But you need to understand that we couldn't tell you before. It was hard for us as much as it for you !" Mina said, voice rising in level in frustration.   
  
"We only found out about all of this very recently. It was a very hard pill to swallow, especially for Mina. Please don't leave us. We wouldn't bear it."   
  
The crack in Sana's voice broke Nayeon's heart but she felt like she was going to throw up if she stayed with them any longer. She wasn't in her right mind due to it being clouded from shock and confusion. Falling in love with one vampire was already too much so to know that she was the soulmate to not only one but two was particularly disturbing.   
  
Sana took a step forward as Nayeon left the livingroom in a hurry to go to her own bedroom but Mina took her by the arm to stop her from running after the girl they were coming to love deeply.   
  
"Leave her some time. Her reaction is normal. She'll come back around. She will."  
  
\-----   
  
Hours later, Sana was still sitting against the wall separating her from reaching the woman occupying each of her thoughts. She felt the need to be as close to Nayeon as possible and if it meant getting back pain from leaning against a very uncomfortable wall, she wouldn't hesitate to do it for hours. And it had literally been hours.   
  
Mina had first tried to bring her away from Nayeon's room but failed. The bond between Sana and Nayeon had been progressing very quickly and she understood that her best friend didn't simply want to be close to the girl, she needed it.  
  
It was hard for her not to get jealous in such moments. To witness Sana cry for hours because the thought of losing Nayeon was destroying her from the inside made her heart ache. She felt almost intrusive. As if she didn't belong there and was keeping the two from living the life they deserved, side by side. But deep down, she knew this only was her insecurities speaking, Sana had repeatedly told her there was enough place for two souls in her heart and she knew it to be true, knew one of the two was reserved for her.   
  
Looking up from the floor with teary and tired eyes, Sana saw Mina sitting at the dining table as the woman worked on her computer. It was her way of coping with difficult situations she couldn't do anything about, to bring her mind somewhere else by busying it with her studies.   
  
Ears twitching, Sana's eyes quickly left Mina as she heard Nayeon's sobs suddenly double in intensity. The girl had been crying for awhile now and the blonde had been able to keep her protective side in leash but she was wondering why she wouldn't stop crying after so long.   
  
It was too much for her to handle now. And she tried, she really did, but as she stood up and lightly knocked on the door, the sound of Nayeon's sobs pausing, she knew she was making the right choice by choosing this moment to reach out to Nayeon.   
  
Light footsteps could be heard as the human girl came closer to the door Sana was standing behind of. The door opened, slowly, and Nayeon appeared through the growing gap. When it was wide enough, Sana's face was illuminated by a sincere smile of happiness and Nayeon quickly pulled her into a suffocating hug, arms tightened around the vampire's waist and sobs starting once again, this time muffled by the fabric of Sana's silk shirt.   
  
Needing some one on one time for a bit, Sana closed the door behind herself and walked to Nayeon's bed, sitting on it with the girl gripping her hips.   
  
"Everything will be alright, sweetheart. I swear we'll take such great care of you, we won't ever leave your side if you let us." Sana's voice cracked a bit and she hid her face in Nayeon's hair to hide her tears threatening to come out as she peppered the girl's scalp in light kisses.   
  
It took awhile for Nayeon to calm down. When she thought she was done crying, she would burst into tears again, pressing her face into Sana's neck as she tried to get all of the comfort Sana was offering to give. Her mind was a mess. She had spent hours in her bedroom, going over everything, trying to understand how she had ended up in this situation. And she had cried because she felt like she was trapped. Until her mind became clearer and she realized that perhaps, perhaps this was the most beautiful, rare and precious thing to happen in someone's life and that she was lucky. Lucky to be loved by the two women she had come to love herself, how difficult it had been to admit. And then she had cried because she felt awful. She had hurt her soulmates. Her two soulmates.   
  
Laying there, comfortably in Sana's arms, she realized that denying all of this would be completely selfish. Mina's and Sana's well being, their lives, were between her hands. And she would never risk them being hurt because she was too scared to face her own feelings.   
  
"I'm scared." She admitted with a small voice, a surprised Sana staring back at her as she had not expected Nayeon to finally start communicating. "I'm scared because... a few days ago... my life was still normal. So normal. I had you, two normal and kind of rich friends and it was already so much. But this... this is crazy. I'm sorry I reacted that way. I didn't mean to hurt you."   
  
"Who cares if you hurt me or Mina. We hid this from you, you have the right to be angry. And you have the right to be scared. But just know that we'll be here to answer any of your questions."   
  
"When will you need to feed on me ?" Nayeon blurted out. She had not meant to at first but this question had been in her mind the moment she learned everything. The book said the vampire would need to feed on its mate or it risked to die. And this moment would come sooner or later, only it was important for Nayeon to know if it was rather sooner than later or the contrary.   
  
"When you want us to. And certainly not before." Sana said, taking Nayeon's face between her hands to stare directly into her eyes. "Whatever we do, it'll be when you tell us explicitly that we can do it. Not before."   
  
"But Sana... I know about the side effects. I know you're hurting and that it won't stop until you bite me. I can't possibly let this go on eternally."   
  
"Don't worry about this for now. Let's just think of what we want our relationship to become first."  
  
Nayeon caught her bottom lip between her two front teeth and lowered her eyes. "What do you think, then ?"   
  
"We love you, Nayeon." Looking up from the floor, a tear escaped Nayeon's right eye when she saw Mina leaning against the doorway. "We love you so much we would die for you if that was your wish. Please, don't ever doubt it." Mina's voice was full of emotions and she was obviously trying to keep her tears at bay.   
  
She couldn't see her but felt Sana's energetic nod and a small smile graced her heart-shaped lips. "I think I love you as well. And I think I couldn't get luckier than I am right now. I couldn't. Not when such amazing women are so deeply bonded to me."   
  
The mood wasn't any lighter but it certainly was happier now. Every girl was smiling, eyes full of tears and hearts full of love for each others. Mina walked to the two women and she wrapped her arms around the two of them, laying her head on top of Nayeon's, agaisnt Sana's strawberry blonde hair.   
  
"We'll be alright." Mina said punctuating her sentence by a kiss to Sana's cheek, the first one in a very long time, and deposing a light one on top of Nayeon's head. "All of us, we'll figure things out and we'll be alright. And we'll be happy."   
  
\-----   
  
When Nayeon awoke, she felt two different weights on her body. Panicking a bit at first, she quickly realized who was sharing her bed and stretched her body, taking her arms away from their previous place under Mina and Sana's completely clothed bodies.   
  
She opened her still tired eyes to the sight of two pairs of eyes staring right at her. Both Sana and Mina's faces were illuminated by wide smiles.   
  
"Did you sleep well ?" Sana asked as she brought her hand to Nayeon's face, pulling a strand of light brunette hair away from her eyes.   
  
"Yes. Did you stay here all night long ? Tell me you didn't watch me sleep for 8 hours."  
  
"No. We wouldn't do such a thing." The glint in Mina's eyes suggested otherwise but Nayeon did not insist.   
  
"I see. Well, if you did, I sincerely hope I didn't snore. That would be on the list of the things not to do in front of your soulmates because of a risk of severe embarrassment. Not that there's an actual list but you get it."   
  
"Nothing you could do in front of us should make you feel embarrassed." Sana's smile was teasing.   
  
"If I wanted my girlfriend to tease me I would've dated Jeongyeon !"   
  
Mina moved closer to Nayeon and layed her head on her left shoulder, breath hot on the girl's collarbones. "Please don't mention your ex-girlfriend when we're laying in bed together. We're both kind of possessive."   
  
A small groan punctuated her teasing warning and Mina layed a light kiss right where Nayeon's shirt stopped, on her pale and soft skin.   
  
"Also Mina kinds of hate her but no big deal."  
  
"Also... your girlfriend ?"  
  
"Well... soon to be girlfriend anyways." Nayeon said, nudging at Sana and Mina before hiding her face behind her hands.  
  
The rest of their morning was spent in bed. They layed there, in each others arms and in silence, for another good hour before Nayeon had to dress in clean clothes, considering she had slept in the ones she had worn the day before, as it was time for her to go to work. It was very reluctantly that she left the warmth of her soulmates' bodies and of the bed, but she couldn't call in sick.   
  
As she left the apartment and walked on her way to work, she was able to clear her thoughts correctly. The future was still very uncertain as they had not yet talked about how their relationship should go, how she was supposed to live with two vampires, when they would barely have any force left and would need to bite her... but she also believed that it might be a good thing for them to experience, at least in the beginning, a 'normal' relationship.   
  
And for a normal loving poly-relationship to start off well, she needed to take her soon-to-be girlfriends on a date. To make it official was needed and it would be the perfect occasion. Only, she was confused as to how she was supposed to find a way to make their first date perfect when the two women had probably done everything there is to do during their two long lives.   
  
Going to a nice restaurant ? They had been to those together many times already and she probably didn't have this much money to spend on one meal. A museum ? This was something Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung and Dahyun would have enjoyed but she wasn't sure this was something the two would like as a first date.   
  
Perhaps should she bring them to her favorite part of the city. The one which meant the most to her and had seen her in her worst and best moments. She was sure they would enjoy it as she long she was there and told them it was an important place to her.   
  
She grabbed her phone to send them a quick text, telling them about her wish to organize their first date and to look forward to it even if it wasn't going to be anything spectacular. She didn't want for them to plan something before she had the time to and she was nearly certain that Mina and Sana had already talked of their plans, probably having the same idea as hers.   
  
She was looking forward to it. She was looking forward to the happiness she knew the two vampires would inevitably bring to her. And she was sure they were looking forward to it as well.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved to write this chapter so I hope you liked it ! Thank you for reading and your comments always warm my heart so thanks for those as well ! <3
> 
> I'm really excited to see, perhaps as much as you are (I hope so at least), where their relationship will go. ;) 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear what you want to see happen to these three in the comments because I think it could be very interesting ! 
> 
> Also, chapter 8 reached 1000 views... which is crazy because it has nearly the same amount of views as the first one. I think we know why. ;) I'll try to write some of this in the future but all in due time, all in due time. ♡


	12. Chapter XII.

Sunshine reflected in Nayeon's glasses, blinding Sana for half a second. They were all laying on a blanket put over the grass, Nayeon on her back in between Mina and Sana who were turned towards her, the place she would be in for a very long time as both vampires wished to be as close to her as humanly possible. She felt a bit shy, sometimes, to be stared at so much and so intensely by two really pretty girls. It was intimidating.   
  
But she did not feel as shy as she did when Sana's hand was rubbing her stomach over her thin top or when Mina was giving sweet caresses to her cheeks and arms. Actually, exactly as they were now. Someday perhaps would she feel worthy of receiving this much attention from such amazing women.   
  
Eyes finally having adapted to the light, Sana smiled as Nayeon's face came back into view. She continued to rub her stomach, laying her head across the girl's left shoulder and giving it a light kiss. "Thank you for bringing us here. We know this place means a lot to you and we're really happy that you were willing to share it with us." The blonde said.   
  
"We couldn't have dreamed of a better first date. Not that we would have complained. What matters is your presence but still. Thank you." Mina added as she looked around the calm scenery, silence only disturbed by the sound of birds and of children laughing and running around them.   
  
Nayeon had invited them to a park. Not any park. This was she was coming to since her first day in this city. She had cried on the soon to be replaced damaged bench, right in front of the happy lesbian family who lived close to there and came with their two children, a little boy and a little girl, nearly everyday of the week. She knew the regulars who always saluted her when their ways crossed and sometimes stared at children lovingly, thinking of the day she would have her own. Now, that was a subject she would leave out of discussion for a while as she was not yet officially dating the two. But it was sure that someday, she would have, with them from how things were probably going to go, one or two kids running around their apartment.   
  
"What are you thinking about that got you all smiley like that ?" Mina asked with a chuckle. Her hand had been resting on Nayeon's cheek and she had felt the girl's wide smile before even spotting it.   
  
"Nothing. Just thinking. Oh and it is my pleasure to have you here with me. I'm happy that you like this place. To be honest, I was a bit scared you would find it boring."   
  
"Well you shouldn't worry about this anymore. Having you as our girlfriend means absolutely no boring moment. Not ever." Sana reassured her, calming her still there anxiety.   
  
A few minutes passed by, silence filling the air as no one dared to break the peaceful aura surrounding them. Until Nayeon got curious, of course.   
  
She had been wondering about something concerning both Sana and Mina after she had realized the two were not really showing affection, romantic affection towards each other.   
  
"By the way." She said, moving up a bit to lean against the wide tree. "This thing, between the three of us. It's mutual between you two, right ?"   
  
Bringing Nayeon back down to hug her more comfortably, making her be the little spoon as she layed the girl on her side, Sana's brows furrowed lightly. "What do mean, mutual between us two ?" She had an idea of what Nayeon meant but wanted her to clarify first.   
  
Nayeon was now facing Mina, hand wrapped around Sana's. "I mean... You love each other, right ? You won't be acting jealous everytime I give one of you a bit more attention than to the other ? Because I feel like you've been showing lots of love to me but I haven't seen much display of affection when it comes to the two of you."   
  
Mina's smile dropped slightly. This was a complicated topic the two had not fully addressed yet. Their own relationship sometimes seemed to be a lot more complicated than the one they were developing with Nayeon. "Well, Sana and I, we've always been very close. We used to be even closer than now but... things happened. But don't worry about us, we'll figure everything out on our own and won't bother you with any jealousy. As long as you're sharing your life with either me or her, of course."  
  
"B-But... aren't you each others' soulmate as well ?"  
  
"We might be soulmates. It's hard to tell. Contrary to human soulmates, like you, vampires soulmates don't get the annoying side effects of wanting to drink the other's blood. And it's hard to tell if we really are because, to find out, we would need to stay away from each other for a very long time to see if we end up hurt from the absence of one another. Or we would need to die, to see if we joined the other on their deathbed." Mina clarified, Sana nodding in approval of her explanation to Nayeon. "Vampires soulmate, they simply are beings made for each other. Made to fall in love. And love is hard for us to perceive, as odd as that might sound. That's why I told you that we would figure things out. Time doesn't pass as quicky for us as it does for you. In 'vampire time', it feels like we discovered about soulmates not even 2 days ago. But we're trying to adapt to your perception of it, as difficult as this may sometime be. That's why we'll do our best to treat this issue quickly. But it's not easy."   
  
"You see, Nayeon, I am sure that Mina is a very important person to me. The most important one actually, with you of course. But love ? Love between two vampires when it goes even deeper than that, when it's about being soulmates ? It's hard to understand. And it's probably even harder to accept." Sana added. Her eyes were a bit sad now, as she thought of her relationship with Mina and of its endless questioning. But Nayeon needed to know that they weren't complete yet. Although, soon, when they would finally be able to face their feelings, they will be.   
  
Nayeon's mind was overflowing with thoughts. She had not realized things were this complicated between Mina and Sana. And to now hear that there wasn't much she could seemingly do to help their situation on this part was making her feel useless.   
  
"Don't worry about us, Nayeon. We, all three of us, already have enough issues which need to be figured out. What's between Sana and I, will stay between us for some time." Mina said, trying to reassure the girl. "Now, you can always ask as many questions as you wish, we're both yours as much you are ours and we shouldn't hide anything from you. Don't ever hesitate to do so."  
  
"Also... Don't feel bad about sharing special moments with only one of us. I won't bother you and Mina if I see you two together and I'm sure it is the same for her."   
  
Mina raised an eyebrow, a teasing smile gracing her lips. "Well, as long as you're not making love to her without me, I guess that works for me."  
  
Swatting Mina's hand away from her cheek, Nayeon hide her face between her hands in embarrassment. "Don't make me think of that ! You just barely became my girlfriends !"  
  
"We're your girlfriends ? Mina, she just called us her girlfriends !" Sana peppered teasing kisses all over the side of her neck she could reach, getting a few giggles out of Nayeon. "You're so cute."   
  
The two vampire kept on teasing Nayeon for quite some time as the girl enjoyed the sun warming her skin and the always there feeling of the two's presence, may it be an arm thrown over her waist or a leg entangled with hers. She had not blushed this much in a long time, biting her lip to keep herself from replying when they made remarks they knew would make her shy and force her to hide behind her hands.   
  
An hour had passed and Nayeon was actively talking about some of her childhood memories with Jihyo to Mina who was very focused on each of her word, trying to stock every bit of information in a corner of her mind. She loved how passionate Nayeon seemed to be when she talked about her favorite movies, the one she had seen over and over again with Jihyo in a small cinema close to where they lived. Chaeyoung had gone there with her quite a few times as well, never really protesting when Nayeon would drag her by the arm without even asking about what her preferences were.  
  
Sana, on her part, had been silent for a few minutes now. Nayeon was back to laying on her back instead of her side and Sana's arm was still wrapped around her tiny waist, caressing her soft skin as her shirt had ridden up from her non stop rubbing. The silence from the usually very talkative vampire was worrying both Mina and Nayeon but they were too focused on their discussion to pay close attention to what Sana was doing.   
  
Unfortunately, it would have been smart for Mina to keep an eye on her in case this kind of problem arose.   
  
Sana's nose had been glued to Nayeon's neck for a while. At first, being so close to Nayeon had not triggered her vampire side at all. She made sure to drink a lot of blood everytime she knew she would spend time with the girl not to end up in the predicament she now found herself into. It wasn't anything new for her to hug Nayeon, she had hugged the girl to sleep and stayed in this exact same position for hours not long ago.   
  
But as time passed, her urges became stronger. The rational part of her mind was telling her to get away from the human girl, that she wouldn't be angry at her if she left now because she wasn't sure she would be able to control herself. But she had not followed it and had stayed right where she had been for hours now, head on Nayeon's shoulder.   
  
She was so focused on the sound of her beating heart, echoing right under her nose and way too close to her mouth that she didn't even hear the conversation the two were having. Her mind was focused on one thing : the blood of her soulmate. And how it would taste. And how she should taste it. The still sometimes uncomfortable feeling of her fangs expanding should have been enough of a warning. But she was too lost in the girl's soft skin to realize that.   
  
Nayeon first realized the vampire had stopped any movement before she felt teeth- or in this case fangs- lightly nipping at her neck, as if searching for the right place to bite. She froze, not moving her head which was turned towards Mina and waited a few seconds to make sure she was understanding the situation correctly.   
  
Indeed, Sana seemed to be about to bite her. In the middle of a park. Without asking if she was alright with it.   
  
She gave a slightly frightened look at Mina, wondering if the other vampire had noticed what Sana had been doing. "M-Mina ?" She whispered, not wanting to trigger the vampire any further.   
  
Mina turned her head to face her, a worried look on her face due to the worry she could hear in Nayeon's voice. "What's wrong, sweetheart ? Are you alright ?"   
  
Nayeon gulped. "I think... I think Sana is about to bite me."   
  
Immediately sitting up, Mina looked over Nayeon's body, Sana coming into her view. How had she not realized the blonde was too calm for it to be normal ? It was her duty to protect Nayeon from such situations and she knew it was hard for Sana to control herself. And because she had failed in preventing this, Nayeon was scared.   
  
Reaching over her soul mate's frozen body, Mina brushed away the strands of hair hiding Sana's eyes. She took a deep breath when she saw a black pool staring at Nayeon's veins, not even moving when Mina made her presence known. She had obviously not bitten the girl but her teeth were very close to doing so.   
  
This reminded Mina of the first time Sana had fed. She had been extremely hungry, as are every newly turned vampires. And it had been her role to keep her from ripping the throat of anyone who came into her vision. It had been very hard to control her, to make her understand that what she was doing was wrong and that she shouldn't feed from humans. She had been able to separate the vampire from most but a few had perished under her fangs. And from the way Sana was acting, clinging to Nayeon and getting ready to bite, she felt like she was facing young vampire Sana instead of the well controlled one the blonde had grown into. It scared her a bit.   
  
"Sana." She said with a soft tone, her hand gripping the vampire's shoulder lightly. "Can you come back to us, please ?"  
  
The only response she received was Sana's eye moving from Nayeon's skin to her owns. It was progress but not as much as she had hoped. At least, Sana was listening. "You're scaring Nayeon. I think she would like for you to move a bit away from her neck. Can you do that ?"  
  
Nayeon's name falling of Mina's lips was enough for Sana's mind to come back to reality. The thoughts of blood clouding her mind slipping away as she leaped away from Nayeon's unmoving body. How could she lose control again, after everything that had happened in the kitchen, she had sworn to herself not to end up scaring Nayeon or getting so close to hurting her.   
  
Finally moving, Nayeon sat up and turned towards Sana. The vampire looked frightened of herself. Neither she or Mina was able to stop her as she hurriedly grabbed her bag and coat and left them, walking way too fast for her to catch up if she tried.   
  
Mina sighed before taking Nayeon by the hand to help her up. "I think it's time we talk. Here, let's take a walk around the lake."   
  
\-----   
  
"I'm sorry. On her behalf but on mine as well."   
  
"You don't need to. I must be the one who did something wrong for her to suddenly want to bite me."  
  
Mina grabbed Nayeon's right hand to hold it, giving her a look of dissatisfaction. What had happened certainly wasn't her fault and she didn't want to hear Nayeon say the contrary. "We're vampires, sweetie." She half-whispered. "If we drink blood from someone, it's not their fault but ours. It's in our biology to do so. So of course, I must apologize."  
  
Seemingly half convinced, Nayeon only gave her a light nod as a response. The two were walking around the lake, Nayeon's eyes searching for the ducks she usually found there. A gentle breeze had made her put her coat on as she had gotten a bit cold.  
  
"Do you feed on humans a lot ? The book said vampires went hunting but I didn't read what came afterwards."  
  
Mina chuckled. The book was obviously old if it referred to vampires hunting humans for their blood. "Vampires don't do this anymore. Well, most of us don't anyways. Once in a while, someone will be hunted by a vampire, usually one that's been newly turned, a newborn, and they will appear on the news. But it's very rare. That's what the many bottles of blood we have are for. Although, some of our kind still hunt animals. For the thrill, probably."  
  
"And you don't want that... that thrill ? Is that why you only drink it from bottles ?"  
  
"You are my thrill." Mina said with a grin, resulting in Nayeon pouting and slapping her arm gently.   
  
"Should I be worried then ?" Nayeon's laugh felt divine in Mina's ears. "Are you gonna try and hunt me down so you can drink my blood ?"   
  
"That's not likely to happen. Unless you want me to, of course. I guess I can pretend to be a hungry crazy vampire obsessed with your blood if that's what you're into. Anything for my pretty girl."  
  
"That's not what I meant !" Nayeon rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Mina was this much of a tease. The vampire probably had been keeping this side of her in check because she was pretty sure she didn't act as playful as she now did with her when they were only very good friends. "Also, it kind of feel like I already know what that looks like considering Sana seemed like she was going to risk it all for a taste of my blood."  
  
Mina let out a slightly bitter laugh as she was reminded of what happened with Sana, the second time now. "Yes, well... Your blood, I mean its scent, has this kind of effect on us. It makes it hard for Sana to control herself even if she always insists on the fact that she'll be able to keep her vampire side in."  
  
"And what about you ? Why haven't you tried to drink from me yet ?"  
  
"I'm older than Sana. And I went through very dark times during which I hurt people because I couldn't control my thirst. I learned. I thought she did as well but this... this thing with you is very new to her. It is to me as well but she didn't suffer from giving in her urges the way I did. Until now."  
  
"Has anyone ever told what it feels like to be bitten and fed from ? Because I think I should let you do it, but I'm scared it will hurt too much."   
  
The unsure voice of her soulmate made Mina feel really bad about Nayeon having to deal with them being vampires. She wasn't born into their world and all of this was very new to her.   
  
"The first time, it does hurt a lot. But there are ways for vampires to make it hurt less for humans. And I can assure you that we will do our best for you not to feel too much pain but I won't lie to you. There will supposedly be some."  
  
"I see." For a reason, to have an idea of what it felt like reassured her even if Mina confirmed what she was scared of. Pain. But if it was temporary, she could probably deal with it if it meant Sana getting better. "I'll think about letting you two bite me soon. I think it would become a big part of our relationship and sooner or later, I won't have anymore of a choice. If I decide soon enough at least nothing will be forcing me to do so."  
  
"I'm happy that you're considering it. I want this to be your own choice."  
  
Nayeon suddenly stopped walking, staying behind Mina who realized a few seconds too late that Nayeon wasn't following anymore. She turned towards her soulmate with a surprised look and a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Do you think Sana will want to talk to me ? Because I think she might be angry at herself and I would like to play my girlfriend role in this situation, to make her know I'm not mad and that I understand."   
  
"Of course. Text her to meet us at the apartment. There's no way she'll refuse if you're the one asking."  
  
\-----  
  
  
"Hey !" Nayeon said in a cheerful voice when she spotted Sana in the entrance to Mina's bedroom. She had been there for a few minutes now, Mina sitting next to her on the bed as they looked for a gift to buy for Momo. Her party was in a few days and they wished to offer a present to the girl for always organizing them.   
  
"Hey."   
  
Sana wasn't looking straight at her, staring down at the floor instead.   
  
"Come here !" Nayeon patted the empty space next to her, motioning at the blonde to join them. "I think we should talk."  
  
Sana reluctantly went where she was indicated to go to by Nayeon. She was scared that Nayeon wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore. After all, she had broken one of her promises to the girl. Or had been very close to. She obviously couldn't help but feel guilty.   
  
"Are you going to break up with me ?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
"Break up with you ? We've been dating for 4 hours. Plus, I'm pretty sure you'll be stuck with me forever. You were made for me, remember ? My heart would feel empty without your presence in it." Laying her head on her shoulder, the blonde tensed. "Listen, I'm not mad. I know it's hard for you to keep a leash on your thirst. Don't put the blame on yourself too much, Sana. I love you and I hope you don't forget that."   
  
"I don't deserve you. Neither of you."  
  
"I think I'm the one who doesn't deserve getting so much love and attention from such amazing women. You made a mistake and I forgive you."   
  
"But-"  
  
"Sana." Interrupted Mina. "Stop. You know I would be the first one to hurt you if I felt like Nayeon was hurt by what you did. But the two of us have talked and you need to listen to her. As long as you're able to keep this situation from arising again, everything should be alright, ok ? Don't hate yourself over a mistake you barely had any control over."   
  
"Also, I'm pretty sure I'll let you two bite me soon. It might only be a matter of days now. Time passes by quicker for you, so you should be alright. At least, I'll do everything in my power for you not to suffer to much."   
  
Seeing that Sana was not responding, eyes full of tears, Nayeon did she had planned on doing during their first date.   
  
Gently grabbing Mina's hand in her left one and Sana's face in her right one, she angled the blonde's face to be directly facing her. Her eyes were focused on the part of Sana she had always wished to explore, not having had the chance to do so when they had both shared an intimate moment in the kitchen of the apartment they were in. Her lips looked so soft, so inviting. It was odd she had been able to resist placing hers over them for so long. But now, she didn't need to restrain herself anymore.   
  
Nayeon brought their lips together in a slow kiss, relinquishing in the feeling of the plump lips moving against her owns. She could feel herself blushing a light pink when she realized Mina was right next to them, watching. Until she was tired of watching and brought her lips to Nayeon's neck, peppering it with full kisses getting a few shudders out of the human girl. Sana who had first been too shocked to react quickly gently slipped her tongue inside of Nayeon's mouth, getting a taste of the girl she was able to call hers for the first time and bringing her hand to cup Nayeon's cheek and hold Mina's head.   
  
Nayeon didn't want for it to end but when she was about to fall short of air, Mina took her face between her hands, letting her breath for a few seconds before bringing her into a kiss of her own, full of undying love and joy and happiness she never thought she would ever feel at such an intense level. A small muffled moan left Nayeon's mouth when Sana wrapped her arms around her waist, causing Mina to grin against her mouth.   
  
When their lips finally left each other's, Mina rubbed her thumb along Nayeon's pink lower lip in satisfaction. Both looking back at Sana, they realized that the girl was silently crying what appeared to be happy tears from the wide smile gracing her lips.   
  
"Was this okay ?" Nayeon asked shyly. She had not kissed any woman in a really long time and wasn't sure she was good at it anymore.   
  
Sharing a look of pure joy with Mina, the two broke into an even wider smile. She brushed her tears away and then took a hold of the girls' hand. "More than okay. I love you."  
  
And these three words were different. Felt different. Where they had been mostly directed at Nayeon the first time they were uttered, in this special moment the three shared together, Sana was staring right at Mina, trying to let her understand that perhaps their situation when it came to love wouldn't take much time to be resolved. It really wouldn't. Not when she saw the glint in Mina's eyes, making her heart flutter the way it did every time Nayeon smiled and let her bunny teeth appear for her to see.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking in this chapter, but it was needed. :) Don't worry about 2na, remember that I write fluff (mostly) and not angst. Their relationship is different than the one they have with Nayeon and you will find about more about their past (which I've been hiding for a while now) soon, I promise ! 
> 
> Next chapter, I'll write jitzu. I don't know if I should write jitzu smut or not, perhaps I will wait a bit. It's always funny to do and it challenges me considering it's not something I've done much of so why not ! 
> 
> Hopefully you liked this chapter and Misanayeon's first kiss ! Tell me what you thought of it the chapter in the comments! ♡♡


	13. Chapter XIII.

The loud sound of Nayeon's knuckles knocking on the door to Jihyo and Tzuyu's apartment resonated in the living room but took some time to reach their ears. Turning over in the deep red sheets, Jihyo pouted in regret as she left Tzuyu's warmth to look at the alarm clock on the wooden bedside table.   
  
"Who could it be at this hour ?" Tzuyu whined grabbing her lover by the waist, hands meeting soft naked skin, so she could bring her back in a hug. Jihyo bit her lower lip and stared at Tzuyu in wonder when she realized it was way too late for them to still be laying in bed on a weekday.   
  
"It's 11.am, Tzuyu. I can't stay in bed with you all day long, my body already is covered in enough hickeys as it is right now and I would like to be able to walk today. I don't who is at the door but-"  
  
Jihyo was interrupted by a loud voice she knew too well shouting her name from behind the door. "Oh, nevermind."  
  
She grabbed a blue silk robe hanging from a chair sitting behind the bedroom's wide desk Tzuyu usually used to study as Jihyo desperately tried to distract her because she had a hard time being ignored by her girlfriend for more than a few minutes. She put it on before actively searching for her underwear, the one she had been wearing around 4 hours ago.   
  
"Jihyo." Looking up from the floor, the black haired woman stared at the vampire in curiosity before rolling her eyes when she spotted her own destroyed underwear in her left hand. Tzuyu cringed a bit. Those things were always hot on the moment but once their after-sex haze was gone, she would realize it might be a good idea to control her vampire side a tiny bit more.   
  
"This one was my favorite ! Don't tell me you did this to my bra as well, Chou Tzuyu !" She whined, grabbing the ruined red thong which had obviously been accidentally torn to shreds by her girlfriend. Not that she was really sure about the 'accidentally' part.   
  
"I don't remember but you know how I am. I'm sorry but you look to cute and hot and pretty laying under me, the vampire in me gets hungry and those things happen because I lose just a bit of my control." Tzuyu apologized once again. "I'll take you shopping when you're free and buy you as much lingerie as you desire, baby. Is that ok with you ?"  
  
"I'm not sure that would be much of a punishment on your part. No, what I will allow you to do to make me forgive you is to leave me and my body alone for the next 24 hours. I have to get to work tomorrow and would like not to be late again."  
  
Jihyo had come in late to work 3 days out of 6 last week and her new boss was nice enough not to get mad at her for it, always joking but with some sadness in her words about how she used to be like this with her husband as well and couldn't blame her for enjoying the beginnings of her relationship. Also, she usually told her that she herself wouldn't be able to resist a woman as beautiful as Tzuyu after Jihyo had proudly displayed a frame containing a picture of the vampire on her desk.   
  
"Oh. But tonight ?"   
  
"24 hours, Tzuyu ! It's all I ask for."   
  
A pout appeared on the vampire's lips as she stood up from the bed to reach Jihyo and wrap her arms around the girl. "Ok."   
  
"And it's starting right now ! I know what you're trying to do and it certainly won't work."   
  
"Really ?" Tzuyu asked innocently, gently caressing Jihyo's toned stomach after she had slipped her hand inside of the silk robe. "Are you sure ?"   
  
Tzuyu knew exactly where to touch her to get a response out of her and since the vampire had bitten her neck, it had become a sensitive part of her body that would make her melt in Tzuyu's arms instantly. For her defense, the vampire was very skilled and she was sure that no one would be able to resist her for long.  
  
Pulling away from the teeth nipping at her neck as she felt herself begin to respond to Tzuyu, she closed her robe and walked out of the large bedroom. On the moment she opened the door, she realized Nayeon really was getting impatient from the lack of time between each of her shouts.   
  
"What do you want, Im Nayeon ?" She asked while frowning, the door now opened. She was thankful to Nayeon for interrupting them but she also wished she wouldn't have had to leave Tzuyu's side yet.   
  
Nayeon's eyes widened when she saw the state her best friend was in. Her entire neck was covered in hickeys, visible due to the robe not being closed very well, and her lips were still swollen, not leaving Nayeon many ideas to choose from when it came to what Jihyo had been doing before she arrived there. Dropping her hand down as she had been ready to knock again, Nayeon looked behind Jihyo to see Tzuyu pass by with a glass of orange juice, completely naked.   
  
She yelped, dropping her bag on the floor to hide her eyes with her hands. "Park Jihyo ! Tell your girlfriend to put some clothes on, I'll be traumatized for life now !"  
  
"Oh, don't be a baby, Nayeon. And should I remind you of all these women I had to find naked eating at your kitchen table when I came to surprise you pretty much every week ?" Jihyo said, looking behind her just in time to see Tzuyu's naked back enter their bedroom, probably on her way to take a shower so she could leave to study. "You've seen way more naked women than I have so don't be a prude now."  
  
Nayeon raised her brow in fake annoyance and followed Jihyo inside, grabbing her bag again, the expensive one in real leather Mina had bought her when she complained about the state of her old one. (Sana had been slightly mad that Mina had not asked if she wished to participate in the gift and had bought her really cute pink heels to match with one of her dresses. Perhaps Sana's jealousy had a pretty nice side if it meant she would upgrade her fashion style to such length.)  
  
"Anyways, why are you here ? We saw each other like a week ago, wasn't that enough ?"   
  
The short haired girl went to her bedroom, making sure Tzuyu wasn't still there before signaling for Nayeon to come with her. Nayeon sighed and hoped that the next time she would see Tzuyu, she would be clothed.   
  
"I have to talk to you about something that concerns me but also you. I mean... I need your help, I need you to explain a few things to me so that I can move forward."   
  
Jihyo who had been busy searching for clothes, a simple shirt and jeans in her hands, looked up at Nayeon in a mix of curiosity and worry. Nayeon rarely was so serious. It meant something important had happened to her during the short time they had not seen each other.   
  
"Oh. Wait for me on the couch, I'll get dressed quickly, ask Tzuyu to leave us alone for awhile and come afterwards, ok sweetie ?" She said gently, rubbing Nayeon's arms with a comforting smile to make sure the girl knew she would be there for her. Now was not a time for teasing anymore and Nayeon had made that clear.   
  
"Thank you, Jihyo." The reassuring smile she got from Nayeon made her feel a bit better but she still was worried about her best friend. What if Mina and Sana had hurt her ? Could it be that they lost their control and disregarded Nayeon's feelings ? She really hoped it wasn't the case.   
  
\-----   
  
"I know about Sana and Mina being vampires." Nayeon blurted out after a short moment of silence and a deep breath. Those words still felt odd to pronounce and she sometimes forgot that her girlfriends weren't human beings.   
  
Yesterday, she had drank from Mina's glass, thinking it to be red wine, only to find a horrible taste of blood in her mouth. Sana had pouted and whined about the waste of some of her favorite blood when she quickly rushed to the sink to spit it out. The blonde had then whined about Nayeon ignoring her and Mina, always the wise one of the three, had talked Nayeon into accepting Sana's goodnight kiss when she had been planning on refusing it. It indeed seemed hard to, but she did forget about her soulmates' true nature. It's not her fault they acted so human anyway.   
  
From Jihyo's shocked look, Nayeon guessed her friend had not been expecting for her to know about it. When Mina had told her to ask Jihyo for some advice when it came to understand how the relationship between humans and vampires worked, she didn't immediately react, only staring at Mina in confusion. And then Mina told her about Tzuyu, how she was the third member of their trio of vampires and how that was the reason she used to live with them, only moving out recently after decades of a shared life.   
  
She believed that Jihyo could be of great help to her. Especially right now, when her mind was full of questions over the first time she would let Mina and Sana bite her.   
  
"Did they tell you themselves ?" Jihyo asked.  
  
"They did. And they also told me about being my soulmates."  
  
"What do you mean your soulmates ?"   
  
"I am their human soulmate. Don't you know about this ? Perhaps you are Tzuyu's. They only found out about this recently so there's a risk that your girlfriend herself doesn't know what soulmates are."  
  
Jihyo's eyes were wide open as she listened to Nayeon, hundreds of questions rushing to her mind. Was she more to Tzuyu than a simple girlfriend ? She was a bit lost now but chose to focus on helping Nayeon before worrying over her own new found interrogations.   
  
"I'll give you a book in which are all of the informations you might need to know if you want. It could be helpful."  
  
"Ok, thank you. So are you and the girls together now ?"  
  
"We are. We've kissed each other enough for me to believe that we are." Nayeon confessed with a light blush taking over her cheeks.  
  
A sincere smile spread over Jihyo's lips and she pulled Nayeon in a hug. "I knew that it would end like this. Although I was a bit scared at first."   
  
"Oh, really. Why ?"   
  
"Because I saw how they acted towards you. They seemed to be possessive, especially Mina. I was scared that they would hurt you, accidentally of course because I'm sure they would never do it on purpose. I've known them for awhile but didn't find out about them being vampire until recently. Therefore, my trust in these two wasn't non-existent but it wasn't good enough for me to sleep peacefully at night either."  
  
Nayeon nodded, it was good to know that her best friend had been there to keep an eye on the situation even though she had not directly warned her. She understood that Jihyo had not told her about Sana or Mina being a vampire. It was better for her to find it on her own and through the girls themselves.   
  
"So you said you needed my help but what for exactly ?"  
  
"They haven't... they haven't bitten me yet and Mina asked for me to come see you so you could tell me more about it. Tell me about how it feels."  
  
"Oh. I see." Jihyo's smile was happy, it felt like she had been waiting to talk about what dating a vampire was like for a long time but had not found anyone to do so. It's not like she could have called Jeongyeon to have a long and deep discussion about vampire girlfriends when the girl would make fun of anyone who dared to mention their existence. And Chaeyoung and Dahyun would probably listen to her but she had been scared that Chaeyoung would get too excited and that Dahyun would judge her for dating a supernatural being.  
  
"It doesn't hurt the way you might think it does." Jihyo started with her explanation after Tzuyu had passed through the livingroom and left the apartment with a smile towards Nayeon's direction and a kiss on her own head. "The bite in itself is a bit uncomfortable but then that's to be expected when something pierces through your skin. What really hurts is when they start drinking."  
  
Nayeon gulped and brought a hand to her neck which was tingling slightly at the idea of getting drank from. "B-But Mina told me there was a way to make it hurt less, right ?"  
  
"There is. It comes right after they start drinking. You see, it will hurt a lot but only for a few seconds maximum. I can barely remember how much it hurt me because then, it started feeling out of this world."  
  
"What do you mean by that exactly ?" Nayeon asked, thinking back on her discussion with Chaeyoung.   
  
"It feels like an unreal experience, like a deep connection is made between you and them. I remember passing out immediately after Tzuyu was done from an overload of feelings. It's a lot and more than Sana and Mina taking something from you, if your experience is similar to mine, it will feel like you're sharing something you could have never imagined with them." Jihyo said with a smile full of the loving feelings she had for her girlfriend as she recalled the first time Tzuyu bit her. "Don't worry too much about it. Also, it only hurts the first time and lightly the next two or three. Afterward, Mina and Sana will be able to drink from you without you even feeling like something is piercing your skin."  
  
"Thank you, Jihyo. Really." Nayeon's voice was void of any worry now, only thankful as she waited for what was to come very soon.   
  
"Now, let's talk about how crazy it is that we're both dating freaking vampires !"  
  
\-----   
  
"Do you think I was your soulmate before you- before it happened."   
  
Looking up from the romance book she had stolen from Nayeon's bedside table in curiosity, Mina stared at the vampire laying on the bed, right next to her. She wondered why was her bestfriend suddenly bringing this up but frowned in concentration to think about what the woman had said. Seeing the confusion clear on Mina's face, Sana chose to continue.   
  
"I mean... perhaps I was your human soulmate before I became a vampire." She said, going from laying on her stomach to her back so she could stare at Mina more easily. "Perhaps that's why I became a vampire."  
  
If there was one thing Mina had never forgiven herself, it was what happened the first time she encountered Sana. Every ounce of control she had been able to gain in her education as a vampire had slipped away and she had made a mistake she used to regret so deeply she tried to let herself die, not drinking any blood because she felt like she was not worth living anymore after what she had done.   
  
Now, after Sana's constant reassurance, she didn't hate herself over her mistake anymore. But to forgive herself still was too much.   
  
And Sana had just suddenly thought of something after she had gone over the famous book dealing with human soulmates again. What if it was all way easier than they believed it to be ?   
  
"Do you mean... that it could explain me losing my control the way I did back then ?"  
  
"I think it would. You told me you had never felt that way towards a human before. But what about after ?" Sana's thoughts had first only been theories but now, she was beginning to believe that she might be right. "Don't you think that what you felt for me, you felt for Nayeon as well. Only, this time, you were older, more experienced. You were able to hold yourself back."  
  
"That's possible. But then it would mean that... that you still are my soulmate, right ?"   
  
"Yes. I would have the same status to you as the one Nayeon will have to us once we have... once we will have turned her."   
  
A smile of disbelief graced Mina's lips as she returned the hug Sana pulled her in. There was a really high chance that Sana used to be her human soulmate and once she was turned, became her vampire one. Her feelings for the blonde vampire were still very confusing at times but that was to be expected after everything the two of them had gone through.   
  
It still made sense. Well, a lot more than her suddenly losing the leash she had on her mind.   
  
"We're each other's soulmate. The more I think about it, the more I realize my feelings for you never stopped."  
  
Mina's eyes became almost sad as she replayed old times memories. She understood perfectly well what Sana meant by this. There was a time when the two had parted ways, feelings getting too confusing and complicated for them to stay together. It was a time they would rather forget as it was very painful. But sometimes, they had no choice but to remember.  
  
"Mine either. I wish we would've known of the existence of soulmates before hurting each other so much. But we were too blind to realize what our hearts had been telling us." Mina said, laying on her back to allow Sana to rest her head on her torso.   
  
"How were we so blind and for so long ?" Sana asked with a laugh.   
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. We have a long time ahead of us, don't we. And we'll be able to share it with an amazing woman."  
  
"When will she come home again ? Because I miss her already, she's been at Tzuyu's place for too long." Sana's pout was adorable and made Mina laugh. The blonde was so whipped for Nayeon.   
  
"Soon. It was nice to be together for a bit though, don't you think ?"  
  
Sana nodded, hand gently caressing Mina's stomach under her shirt. "Yes, you're right. We've been able to figure things out on our own as we had promised to her and I'm happy."  
  
"I'm happy to be with you as well, Sana. Let's never repeat the mistakes we've made in the past and make sure to protect Nayeon as much as we can."  
  
The two layed there in silence for awhile, Mina still reading Nayeon's book which she was holding with one hand, the other playing with Sana's hair. Until Sana started kissing her neck, fangs not out yet, and went on a journey to Mina's mouth.   
  
"I want to kiss you. It's been too long since I have last felt your lips against mines, don't you think ?" She said as she took the book out of Mina's hand to make sure the vampire was only focused on her.   
  
A pink blush coated Mina's cheeks as she stared in curiosity at Sana, wondering why the woman was suddenly acting this way.   
  
"I really thought you would kiss me when we both kissed Nayeon for the first time but you didn't. Not gonna lie, I was a bit disappointed."   
  
"Oh ? I'm sorry, I should make you forgive me right now then. Wouldn't want to disappoint you again."   
  
Sana's eyes landed on her lips. The blonde leaned forward, bringing her lips close to Mina's but never touching them, expecting Mina to do it herself. Only, the older vampire didn't move. She stared at the frustration painting Sana's features and smirked when she realized she was getting desperate as she felt the blonde straddle her thighs.   
  
"You said you were going to kiss me, not the contrary." Mina teased, holding Sana's hips in place when she felt them move forward, the blonde seemingly searching for her own pleasure in front of Mina's inaction. "Go on then."   
  
And Sana immediately closed the barely there space left between their lips, choosing to shut Mina up before the girl had the chance to tease her anymore than she already was. Despite the mood leading up to it, the obvious lust which had taken over both vampires, the kiss they shared was soft and full of love, love they had struggled with for a very, very long time.   
  
Holding back at first, Sana only slipped her tongue past the barrier of Mina's lips when she felt the woman opening her lips, giving her free access to the delicious taste of her mouth. Mina tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss as her hands naturally gripped Sana's waist but this time, leaving her enough mobility to move her hips over her jeans covered thigh.  
  
Sana was able to feel the smirk painting Mina's lips without seeing it, and she accidentally let a small whine of both pleasure and frustration slip out of her mouth, whine muffled by her lover's lips.   
  
She didn't like being the only on the receiving end and brought her hands to the hem of Mina's shirt, pulling it up slowly so that her hands could freely reach the vampire's toned stomach. Mina let out a deep moan when she felt Sana's nails scratching her sensitive skin.   
  
Getting tired of the position they were in, Mina turned over, bringing Sana with her so that the blonde was now laying under her.   
  
"Let's not-"  
  
"W-What are you two doing ?" A soft voice asked from the doorway of Mina's bedroom.   
  
The two vampires immediately looked up from their position to find Nayeon leaning against the door, hands covering her eyes and face entirely red.   
  
"Oh. Hi, baby. We missed you a lot." Sana said with a dumb goofy smile, causing Mina to roll her eyes.   
  
"Yes. I can see that."  
  
\-----   
  
"So... Did you two figure things out ?" Nayeon asked as she sat on the most comfortable place of the available ones : Mina's laps.   
  
The vampire shuddered when she felt the girl sit on her, she was still feeling high from what she and Sana had been about to do and to feel Nayeon so close to her was definitely not helping.   
  
Sana saw the effects Nayeon was having on her friend- now girlfriend?- and a small laugh escaped her, confusing Nayeon who stayed completely oblivious to the vampire's change of behavior.   
  
"I guess you did. But next time you're going to make out, I would like to be warned beforehand. First, because I don't really like walking into people nearly fucking. And second," She said, bringing Mina's arms around her own waist. "because I would like to be part of said making out."   
  
"Sorry ! It didn't mean to happen but we were both too hot to resist each other. I'm not telling you anything you don't already know though." Sana smirked, taking Nayeon by her waist and gently bringing her to her own laps when she saw Mina's face getting too close to the human's neck.   
  
Nayeon let herself get pulled on the blonde's laps, this time facing her with curious eyes. Sana then motioned to Mina and Nayeon finally realized the state her girlfriend was in. "Oh. Sorry, I forgot you were both still a bit... sensitive."  
  
"It's alright. She'll get over it. And it's pretty hilarious if you ask me."   
  
"So, you didn't answer my question. Are things finally better between you two or will you continue to spy on me and Mina's private time to make sure I don't kiss her more than I do you ?"  
  
"Yes. They are. But let's keep this talk for another time."   
  
"Yes." Mina added, eyes finally back to normal. "Right now, all I want to do is know how your day with Jihyo went while we all cuddle."   
  
The three girls layed side by side, Nayeon's hands each held by her girlfriends. The human then girl took a deep breath. She told them about her day with Jihyo without mentioning the part when she saw way too much of Tzuyu. And then, she finally reached the conclusion she had been trying to get to.   
  
"I'm ready."   
  
"Ready to what, baby ?" Sana asked, bringing Nayeon's hand to her lips to lay a small kiss on her skin.   
  
"To let you do it. I'm ready to let you drink my blood. This weekend, I think, would be a good time for it to happen. And I trust you."   
  
Mina gulped. She stared at Nayeon with a grateful smile, then at Sana who was seemingly sharing her joy at the idea of Nayeon trusting them this much on such a short time. And then it hit her. Saturday was two days away from now.   
  
In two days, they would finally be with the woman they loved more than anything, fully, and they would need to extremely careful, more than they had ever been.   
  
Soon. Very soon, Nayeon would be theirs. And someday, perhaps, Nayeon would become one of them. This would only be the beginning of a beginning. And the end of a deep ache the two vampires had been feeling almost constantly since they had first crossed ways with the beautiful woman, an ache they used to be unable to identify but that was now linked to a blessing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Hi there. It's been awhile. :)  
> Sorry for making you wait, my finals are coming and I've been extremely busy, I couldn't find time to write this chapter. Therefore I won't promise that the next one will come any sooner than this one, but I swear I will try. 
> 
> Especially since we all know what's going to happen in the next one, right ? ;) 
> 
> (Also, I've been giving some thoughts to my next story and it got my mind quite busy : what do you think of a Devil Wears Prada kind of AU ? :o) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not completely satisfied with how it turned out but what matters is that you liked it, so please tell me what you think will happen or simply give me your thoughts on the story in the comments ! 
> 
> I'll do my best for chapter 14 to be as good as some of you might expect it to be ! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. <33


	14. Chapter XIV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There is smut in there. Don't know if it's any good but it's in there, just so you know.)

  
"So... is there something you wanted to do ?" Mina asked Nayeon, stealing a shy glance at the girl who was leaning on Sana's shoulder, her eyes closed.   
  
"Me ?" She replied, not knowing if she was the one being addressed. Finally finding enough strength to open her tired eyes, Nayeon shrugged. "Not really. Unless you want to watch a movie with me, I'll go grab my laptop and we could stay here on the couch ?"  
  
It was not needed to say that things were awkward between the three women. It had been that way since they woke up and had not stopped thinking of what day today was supposed to be. That might be why planning everything they were going to do wasn't such a good idea : they all knew what awaited them and it had not left their minds.   
  
Sana had spent the entire day trying to lighten the seemingly very tense mood. It went from buying clothes for herself with Nayeon on her laptop, the girl not leaving her side the whole time and humming when she believed a skirt would make Sana's legs look exceptionally good or blushing when Sana insisted on buying pretty baby blue lingerie for Mina as a gift, to cooking with Mina during the afternoon, helping the vampire prepare the dinner she had promised Nayeon a very long time ago.   
  
Both Mina and Nayeon had been relatively silent when standing close to each other. It felt like Mina was desperately trying to think of anything but the small top Nayeon had chosen to wear, a silver necklace adorning her long neck. And Nayeon, on her part, seemed to be getting anxious as time passed.   
  
And now that they were so close to finally getting what they had wanted for months, Mina was obviously freaking out. Tension was radiating from the vampire.   
  
"Oh, yes a movie could be ni-"   
  
"We're not going to watch a film at this hour." Sana interrupted, glancing intensely at Mina who raised a brow in question when she saw Sana trying to communicate with her silently. "I actually think it would be a good idea to talk about what is bothering the two of you. You've been tense all day long, it must mean something is wrong."   
  
Nayeon was then fully awake, eyes down as she stared at the floor. "Nothing is wrong." She denied. "On my part at least."  
  
"Nayeon, you have not looked at Mina straight in the eyes today. Not once. And I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't come to you this morning I wouldn't even have had my morning kiss and you would have stayed locked in your room for the rest of the day." Sana sighed. She was able to read Nayeon perfectly well and the girl would need to understand that lying to her was going to be hard. "You need to tell us if you're scared of anything. We are here to reassure you."   
  
Mina nodded lightly as she grabbed Nayeon's hands in hers, touching her for the first time of the day. She realized how much of an idiot she had been by not going towards Nayeon when she had clearly needed her presence, the warmth of her hands finally calming her racing mind.   
  
"You already told me everything I wanted to know. I think it's just normal that I would be a bit stressed out by you two biting me. It's all so new to me."  
  
"Of course it is normal. But trying to stay away from us is not going to make you feel better. I know it didn't work for me, I missed you today and yet you were still there." Mina explained.   
  
"Let's just stop ignoring what's about to happen, alright ?" Sana said, putting her hand over Nayeon and Mina's ones, the other reaching for Nayeon's jaw and turning it to face her. "If you want to watch a movie, we will. But I had a different idea as to how tonight would go on. And it involved a lot less movies and a lot more kissing."   
  
A blush coated Nayeon's cheeks now looking similar to Mina's. Sana squeezed Mina's hand, silently telling her to finally do something about the situation and, with some difficulty, Mina gently took Nayeon's face between her hands to lay a small kiss, lighter than the previous ones they had shared, on her heart-shaped lips. A chuckle escaped Sana's mouth at how gentle Mina was acting when she herself knew perfectly well that would not last for long. She had learned about this from her own personal experiences after all.   
  
As Nayeon returned the brunette's kiss, deepening it a bit more, she gasped lightly when Sana's arms suddenly grabbed her waist and took her away from Mina, helping her stand up from their position on the couch. "I did not clean and prepare my bedroom for a whole hour for us to stay on this couch, no matter how comfortable it is."   
  
"Oh, so that's what you were doing stuck in your bedroom when I was searching for you earlier today." Nayeon said, letting Sana bring her to her own bedroom by the hand, quickly grabbing Mina's in her free one to make sure the other vampire knew she was wanted just as much.   
  
"Let's get this over with."   
  
\-----   
  
The delicious smell of Nayeon's blood had filled the vast room in a few minutes making Sana and Mina swallow hard, their mouths flooded with desire to stick their fangs in the pale soft skin of the human's neck. The two vampires were still standing at the foot of the wide bed, both staring with dark eyes and an arousing smirk on Sana's face at Nayeon who was laying in the middle of red silk sheets, even softer than the ones she had in her own bedroom which she believed to be unfair when she knew Sana barely spent any time in her bed at all.   
  
"Are you going to stare at me for the whole night ? Because your stares are kind of intimidating from down there." The brunette said, her cheeks still of a light pink color.   
  
Sana's smirk became even more pronounced as she winked at Mina, the elder vampire arching a brow in curiosity over how Sana was acting, and finally decided to join Nayeon on the bed. She chose the left side, knowing that Mina, for a reason, usually bit humans on the right one. Mina did feel flattered that Sana remembered her preferences considering she had not bitten anyone in decades and immediately followed Sana's actions by getting on the bed after taking her heels off, envious at the blonde's choice of being barefoot.   
  
"You should have known we would have been staring at you for the whole night, being on this bed or not." Sana said as her hand reached for Nayeon's cheeks, turning her head to face her instead of staring at Mina. Sana had to remind herself not to be jealous and as she stole a small glance to Mina, she realized Nayeon's eyes being focused on the vampire was only normal when she looked this good.   
  
"Now," The blonde whispered in Nayeon's slightly pointy left ear. "If you want to help me make sure Mina goes back to normal and stops with the shy virgin attitude, kiss her." Sana's advice- or order- was punctuated by a small kiss placed on her sensitive ear, making Nayeon shiver when she felt a soft tongue tracing the length of her ear.   
  
"Hey ! I heard that Sana !" The brunette said, glaring at her friend- or not really friend anymore. "I'm not acting like a shy virgin !"   
  
"You are. And I must say, I was not used to seeing you so... inactive during such a moment. It's almost disappointing and I'm sure Nayeon feels just the same."  
  
The playful look in Sana's eyes told Nayeon everything she had to know : the blonde was trying to get a strong reaction out of Mina and she was getting very close to succeeding from how Mina's eyes were staring daggers at her. When Mina's mouth dropped opened, Nayeon realized she would need to control the situation a bit before the two vampires ended up fighting each other.   
  
Right before the brunette vampire had the chance to say something she would regret to Sana, Nayeon mirrored Mina's position on her knees on the bed and grabbed her face in her hands, a bit less gently than she was planning to, bringing Mina's soft pink lips to hers. Nayeon silently thanked Sana when she realized that riling her up had certainly worked better than she had hoped. The realization hit her when, contrary to earlier on the couch, Mina was the one to respond strongly, tongue slipping in her mouth immediately as she pushed Nayeon back down.   
  
A light laugh escaped Sana's mouth as she witnessed the two girls seemingly fighting for dominance, Nayeon deepening the kiss right before Mina let go of her lips to realize she had been holding the human's hands down on the sheets by her hands. She licked her lips, trying to get herself back under control. It was easy to say but hard to do, especially when Sana brought her lips to Nayeon's, not helping her escape Mina's grip at all as she knew it would be difficult to once Mina had started.   
  
Her pale neck was right there, stretched as her face was held between the blonde's hands, and Mina had to focus very hard not to dive right in and bite her. She had given this moment lots of thoughts and had come to a decision she needed to stick to even if right now, she was ready to give everything up only for a taste.   
  
"Do you feel ready, sweetheart ?" She asked, her thoughts getting clearer.   
  
Sana's mouth left hers to let her respond and a small whined slipped out of her lips in protest. Nayeon gulped and her eyes left the blonde's smirk to focus back on Mina. "W-What ?"  
  
"Do you think you're ready for one of us to bite you now ?"   
  
"Oh." The brunette still had trouble breathing and it took a bit more time than usual for her to understand each of the word Mina pronounced. "Will you not bite me together ?"  
  
"We've talked about it." Sana admitted. "It is not safe enough for a first bite. Later, perhaps, we will be able to enjoy your blood together. But right now, it is safer if one of us is there to stop the other from going too far if any problem arises."   
  
"Who will take blood from me first then ?"   
  
Mina and Sana both stared at each other, the answer to this question still not established as none of them had dared talk about it before. It was a good thing Mina took her role as the most mature one of the two to already have an answer prepared.  
  
"Sana will go first." Mina said, looking at Nayeon for validation from the girl. Mina's eyes left Nayeon when she felt Sana's hand over hers, the vampire staring at her with pleasant surprise.  
  
"Ok." Nayeon said.   
  
"Wait a second !" Sana replied when she saw Nayeon arching her neck after having taken a deep breath. "Why are you letting me do this first ? I feel like you should do it instead."  
  
"Sana... You've nearly bitten Nayeon twice. I honestly believe this to be great for you, I want you to know you can have control over yourself and this is the occasion. So go on, don't mind me, I'll take her other side once you are done."   
  
"Are you two finished ?!" Nayeon said, cutting Mina's speech. "You've waited for months to drink from me and now that my neck is right under your- your fangs, you find the time to hesitate !"   
  
A light blush spread over Sana's cheeks at the chuckle which escaped Mina's mouth. She knew Nayeon was right and for the human, waiting must not be easy at all. It was obvious that she was slightly frightened by what was about to happen and to hear them arguing over who would get the first taste was probably getting to her nerves.   
  
"Sorry for making you wait, miss Im. I will get to it now."   
  
Arching her neck once again to give Sana an easy access, Nayeon gulped. She couldn't deny that she was nervous but she also felt very curious. Jihyo had given her enough information so that she would not actually want to run away and it worked really well. So well she started to feel a certain ache, an ache to finally feel connected to the two vampires so deeply.  
  
The brunette vampire pulled Nayeon's hair over her shoulder to help Sana who was seemingly too focused on the visible veins on the human's neck to think of anything else.   
  
Sana inched closer until she was close enough to let Nayeon feel her mouth against her pale skin. Laying a few kisses there first, she tried to distract the girl, please her as much as she could and make sure blood flowed the area. Her fangs joined the soft touch of her lips when Nayeon's hand left the bed covers she has previously grabbed to settle behind her neck, urging her to get closer.   
  
The sweet smell of her blood had taken over Sana's every thoughts. She was forced to swallow as saliva filled her mouth in anticipation.   
  
"Please." Nayeon whimpered, biting her bottom lip with enough strength to nearly draw blood. And who was Sana to refuse such a polite demand.   
  
Her fangs trailed over the length of her neck but not strongly enough to leave a mark, that would be for later. She stopped when she found the perfect place to bite, right in the middle. And right after she felt Nayeon take a deep breath, neck held in place by Mina's hands who, from the sound of it, had not been able to resist the call of Nayeon's lips and was busy kissing her, right after this moment, Sana's teeth sank into her soft skin, drawing a painful moan out of Nayeon's occupied mouth.   
  
Jihyo had told her the truth- it did hurt, and it hurt a lot. Fortunately, only a few seconds after Sana had pierced her skin, she felt a tongue lapping at her neck, the wound not hurting with such a violent intensity anymore. She knew the blonde had not drank from her yet as she could feel her blood slowly trickling out of the two teeth shaped small holes. Although, the blonde did not need a reminder to finally get to it as, as soon as Mina's lips roughly came back on hers, she felt Sana drink from her.  
  
Sana bit, sucked and licked again and again making Nayeon whine in a curious mix of pain and pleasure she had never felt before, not even that one time she and her ex had gotten adventurous for the first time. It felt like her body was not hers anymore, like she had no control over her own actions, now only a moaning and writhing mess.   
  
Mina's lips had left hers after awhile and she watched, watched as Sana's eyes were now two deep black pools of sated hunger and want. It was hard for her not to push Sana away to taste the blood she had wanted for so long but Nayeon's left hand gripping her arm kept her from losing her control.   
  
Sana, on her part, was desperately trying to stay focused on her task. She used to be a professional when it came to when to exactly stop to make sure her pretty little human wouldn't get hurt. Now, it was a harder task than she remembered but that might just be due to Nayeon being so special to her. Her blood was made for her, made for them and she was assured of it when she tasted it for the first time.   
  
Each of her swallow felt better on her tongue than the other, the warm red-black liquid feeling like pure heaven in her mouth. Not only was the sweet taste of her blood amazing but, the deep emotional connection she felt with Nayeon didn't help her keep the leash she had on her control secured. She could feel everything, all of the love Nayeon felt for the two of them combined with the lust they had created.   
  
Sana slowly stopped, gradually taking less blood with every swallow until she felt like Mina would have just as much as she herself did. It was hard to but as she felt Mina's hand brushing away the strands of blonde hair which had fallen in her black eyes now with a touch of red, she finally pulled away from the human's now unmoving and calm body. She gave a last prolonged lick to her bite to close it enough to keep blood from coming out but also not too much so that the two tiny marks were still visible.   
  
"Wow." Nayeon said in a breathy voice of wonder. "A vampire just bit me."   
  
"Not any vampire !" Sana replied, still licking her lips in case she would find any trace left of the delicious liquid. "I am your soulmate. Don't ever forget that !"   
  
A light laugh escaped Mina's mouth as her eyes went from one of her soulmate to the other. She oddly felt almost relaxed, she wasn't scared of losing her control as much as she used to be now. Sana had done so well, she surely would as well.   
  
Nayeon saw the envious look in Mina's eyes and motioned for her to do it as well. "Go on, Mina. You've waited long enough."  
  
And quickly, Mina's face was right next to her pale long neck, the skin still untouched on this side, her favorite one. Her fangs had been proudly out for awhile now as the delicious smell of Nayeon's blood had spread all over the room from the moment Sana had pierced her skin. Contrary to Sana, she did not spend much time choosing the area of the bite, only laying a soft kiss to the place she had found to be the most enticing before and holding Nayeon's neck in place. It was not the time to hurt her.   
  
Nayeon's breath hitched when she pierced her untouched skin slowly. Mina took her time and that was new, in the many times she had drank from a human before, she was usually one to be very violent and quick. Now was a different time and had a completely different meaning. She made sure that her fangs were not hurting the girl anymore, waiting for her whines to stop, before she started to drink intensely.   
  
This second bite felt different from the one she had gotten from Sana. It had hurt for a few seconds and then, suddenly, her body had gone numb. She could feel Mina's touch everywhere, thankful not to be standing or else she was sure she would have fallen. Her throat ached and the same feeling erupted in her core, forcing Sana to kiss her to keep her whimpers quiet.   
  
It felt different. It felt good.   
  
She almost dragged Mina back to her neck when the vampire pulled out, bloody lips laying red kisses from the top of her neck to her collarbones before a soft oddly warm tongue, certainly from the liquid she had drank, was lapping at the wound.   
  
Mina gulped when she finally spotted what Sana had been doing meanwhile she sucked at Nayeon's neck. The blonde vampire had been busy opening Nayeon's shirt, cursing the existence of such tiny buttons keeping her from what she wanted the most after her neck. The human's chest was only covered in a low red lace bra, the view nearly completely hidden by Sana's head.   
  
Nayeon had barely realized Sana had opened her shirt and moaned when a eager mouth latched onto her collarbone, marking her skin once again. Her hand gripped Mina's even harder when, tired of her neck, Sana's lips wrapped around her barely covered nipple. The sight was heavenly for Mina who at first chose to stay back and watch, caressing Nayeon's neck to let her know she was there and wouldn't leave.   
  
Sana clicked her tongue over the light pink colored nipple before properly sucking it, her free hand lowering Nayeon's bra to grant herself better and easier access. Nayeon moaned at the situation she found herself in, eyes glassy from want. She had thought of this moment so many times before that it now felt just as unrealistic as in her wildest of dreams.   
  
Her legs were tightly closed as she tried to get as much stimulation as she could but that was before Mina left her side to slip her thigh in between Nayeon's, Sana still busy with her chest, fingers wrapped around her still untouched nipple which had been begging for attention from the moment Sana's tongue had been playing with the other one.   
  
Mina's thigh barely grazed her burning core but that was enough to force a loud moan, louder than she had ever gotten, out of her red lips.   
  
"Are you ok with this, sweetheart ?" Mina asked, worried that this would only be one-sided.   
  
"Y-Yes. But I won't be if you don't make me come soon."   
  
Sana's mouth temporarily left her breast as a light laugh escaped her mouth. Nayeon's hand tried to push her head back to where it was. "We've only just started. I should have known you would be this needy."   
  
Before Nayeon could reply, Sana's mouth latched onto hers intensely. Nayeon didn't know what to focus on anymore. From Sana's devilish tongue dancing with hers to Mina suddenly taking her thigh away to grab at her skirt, desperately trying to get her naked. It took her a few seconds but she finally succeeded, admiring the body of her soulmate now only covered in a red lace tong and a not so concealing bra.   
  
"What do you want us to do to you, Nayeon ?" Sana asked as she pulled away from her lips. "Do you perhaps want Mina's mouth on you. Or my fingers. Or both ?"   
  
Nayeon arched her back as a deep moan resonated in the room. She bit her lips, desperately trying to keep herself from screaming from the lightest of touch. "I don't care. Do whatever you want. Just fuck me."  
  
Sana hummed. "That's not very precise." The pout gracing her lips was only there to tease Nayeon. That's what she was the best at. "Perhaps we should just leave you there and-"  
  
Sana was cut off by another moan, this one pure and full of want she only dreamed of hearing from the girl. When she looked down to search for the cause of it, she gulped when she saw Mina's fingers parting Nayeon's folds, her tongue slowly and softly moving around her clit.   
  
The sight was almost... filthy.   
  
"This was always Mina's problem in bed. Her very obvious lack of patience." Sana said with a still teasing voice. Her hand travelled along Nayeon's body, passing by her stomach to join Mina. "Let's just say that you're lucky for this once."   
  
Soon enough, Sana's fingers joined Mina in the wetness between her thighs. As time passed, Mina's tongue pushed in more and more, in sink with Nayeon's whines and hips. Sana focused on rubbing her clit eagerly with one of her hand, the other laying on Nayeon's neck, right where she had bitten her. The human squirmed under her fingertips and Mina's mouth.  
  
Nayeon's hand had left Mina and Sana a long time ago and were now busy gripping the silk sheets hard. It felt so overwhelming. To have the two women she loved bring her such pleasure felt out of this world. She felt herself getting closer and closer, walls clenching around Mina's eager tongue.   
  
"Can you come for the two of us, sweetheart ?"  
  
Nayeon couldn't even find enough energy in herself to reply. Both of them increased the pace of their fingers and tongue, Mina's hand gripping Nayeon's thighs hard. The human pushed her hips against her two soulmates right before she came, Mina and Sana's names on her lips, hips jerking against the two as a content smile spread over Sana's lips.  
  
When the girl tried to move away, the both of them pulled away to stare at Nayeon. Mina's lips were full of Nayeon's essence and her eyes were of a dark color even Sana had never seen. The blonde was about to kiss Nayeon when Mina jumped on her, laying her body next to Nayeon's on the bed as her lips latched on hers hard.   
  
When Mina's mouth finally left hers, late enough that Sana was thankful contrary to humans she had no need to breathe, the vampire attacked her neck in small bites which were obviously not hard enough to draw blood.   
  
"I forgot drinking blood made you act like this." Sana said in high pitched voice as she grabbed Mina's shirt and pulled it over her head with some difficulty. "You held back on Nayeon but you don't need to do it for me."   
  
"Don't worry, Sana." Mina replied in a low voice full of desire as she also got Sana's dress off. "I didn't intend on going nice on you."  
  
  
\-----  
  
Nayeon was exhausted and left on the side to admire her two vampire girlfriends with barely opened eyes. She would have fallen asleep had Sana not been moaning loudly and cursing at Mina on repeat for the last fifteen minutes.   
  
Still wanting to include her in their activities, Sana's hand had been gripping her for awhile to begin with but then she had to let go. Nayeon missed her warmth at first until she realized it only was for the best when Sana latched onto the wooden bedhead, destroying a part of the wood due to her uncontrolled strength.   
  
Everything was so much rougher between the two. It was not their first time together and that much was obvious. Their past histories could be felt from this moment alone.  
  
Sana let out a loud whine as after minutes of foreplay, Mina settled over her and positioned her leg to go over her shoulder. Mina's eyes fluttered shut at the wonderful pressure of both of their folds grinding over each other. The two were lost in their own world and played with the other's body perfectly well. All of this was anything but unfamiliar even if it had been a very long time since they lost each other to their mutual pleasure.   
  
The shock which went up both of their spines was addicting and made this usually bothersome position better than anything they had felt in a long time.   
  
Nayeon could only watch as, unexpectedly, Mina was the first one to let out a sharp cry, body freezing on top of Sana's. The blonde vampire then took over when she realized Mina was getting close to falling over her and moved her own hips, chasing after her pleasure. She was about to come when she felt Nayeon's lips latch onto her neck, pushing her over the edge in a few seconds.   
  
The brunette vampire fell on the bed next to Sana. Mina panted for awhile. Her muscles felt tired for the first time in a long time. The three soulmates layed close to each others, Sana in the middle, for awhile. Nayeon's head was on Sana's chest and from how calm her breath sounded, Mina guessed that the girl had fallen asleep.   
  
Sana sighed as she stared at Nayeon's calm face, Mina's eyes also trailed on the girl.   
  
"We got lucky, didn't we ?"  
  
Mina chuckled. "We did." Her eyes came back to their usual color and she felt the vampire in her calm down from the sudden torrent of emotions biting Nayeon had sent her in. She had never had such a strong reaction before even if she always was one to be on the rough side. "All of this feels too good. Too good for me to even deserve to think about it."  
  
"You deserve happiness." Mina looked up at Sana after she joined Nayeon and layed on the left side of her chest. "You deserve to love and to be loved. No matter the-the mistakes you've made before, you have grown up, you have changed. And most of all, you have earned this."  
  
Mina sighed. "If you say so."   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finals are finally over so... it took a long time but I was able to update !  
> I'm sorry for making all of you wait but as much as I wanted to write I simply had absolutely no time to do so.
> 
> The next update, well... I'm going on a three weeks vacation so don't expect it too soon, I wouldn't want you to be too disappointed once again. :/
> 
> This chapter was hard to write, especially towards the end. I'm not sure this was any good but I tried to do my best. 
> 
> Hope you still are as excited about this fic as I am ! Tell me what you thought of the chapter or what you think will happen next in the comments. :)
> 
> ♡ Thank you for reading. ♡


	15. Chapter XV.

Mina's phone rang right after she chose to pause in her studies to call Tzuyu keeping her from actually doing what she had been planning to. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the caller ID before immediately replying. Her mother did not like to be kept waiting.   
  
"Hi, mother. How have you been doing since the last time we talked ?" The vampire asked as she layed more comfortably on the couch, her head resting on the pillow Nayeon usually used and whose scent could now be perceived without difficulty which helped Mina calm down for a discussion she was expecting to be complicated.   
  
"Great. Business has been exceptionally good which also means that your father has been more relaxed than he usually is. He's gone for his first hunt of the year right now so he will not be able to talk to you."  
  
Mina rolled her eyes when she heard about her father's current occupation. She hated the fact that her parents were such old vampires that most laws of the coven did not apply to them. Pretty much all vampires tried to feed themselves through the well developed trade of blood bags or by going to vampire bars for those who liked the thrill of feeding from an actual living human. Her parents had people providing blood for them when needed for as long as Mina could remember but, once in a while, they still went out hunting even though Mina had told them again and again that she did not like it.   
  
"You know what I think of this, mother. If father will not stop hunting then at least do not mention it to me and keep it for yourself."   
  
"Oh, dear. You and your so called morals. Alright, I won't talk about it anymore. This isn't why I called you anyway." Her mother said with an annoyed tone. "I actually wanted to ask about something."  
  
Mina rolled her eyes. What request had her mother come up with this time ? She felt like she didn't want the answer to that question. "What is it ?"  
  
"I told your father about your little human and he believed it would be a good thing for us to meet her. She's important to you and we would like to get to know some more about her. And to be honest, this could be a great opportunity to see you for more than the time it takes for you to finish a meal."  
  
Mina had been expecting anything but this. Sure, her mother had seemed interested the last time they saw each other and had been of a great help when it came to them figuring things out with Nayeon but she didn't think her father would care enough to ask to meet her. She didn't know if she wanted to find out why he was so adamant on getting to see Nayeon himself.  
  
Her family had always been very complicated. She had a fairly good relationship with her mother, not that it was any close to being perfect, but her father had always been quite distant. Perhaps was it because Mina refused to let her animalistic side take control of her. Their relationship had drastically changed when she had told them about Sana for the first time and since then, nothing was like it used to be.  
  
Their conversations were as boring as they were brief, the two only exchanging the least words they could manage to while not being rude.   
  
She didn't want Nayeon to have to go through an entire week in the family mansion but a part of her was sure he wouldn't be home much anyway. It would be good for Nayeon to meet her mother after all.   
  
"I will need to ask Sana about this first, mother. And then of course, if Sana can take a week off and Nayeon is ok with meeting you, we could all come see you sometimes soon. Now, and this is the only warning you will get, if Nayeon ever feels uncomfortable in your presence because of something you or father might be thinking of doing, we'll leave and absolutely never come back."  
  
Her mother's chuckle could be heard clearly through the phone. "We are civilized beings, Mina. Do you think so little of us ? Don't worry, all we wish to do is meet her and see if she's good enough to be part of our family."  
  
Mina rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure this isn't something for you to judge. If I say Nayeon is good enough then she is. Remember that well. Also, don't forget that she is not completely used to us being vampires yet so please refrain from scaring her."  
  
"Of course. Tell me about Sana's schedule as soon as possible. Your father is going to be very happy once I tell him is dear daughter is coming back after all of this time."  
  
Mina didn't know why her mother liked to pretend so much that she was a perfect daddy's daughter but she was obviously lying about her father's main motives. He was probably just being noisy as usual, wanting to control every little aspects of her life. "Sure. I will ask them as soon as they get home. Now, it's not that I don't want to talk with you any longer but I intended on taking a small break in my studies before going back to them. I'll text you soon, goodbye mother."  
  
"Goodbye, my dear."  
  
Hanging up, Mina sighed in Nayeon's pillow, taking in the calming scent of her soulmate. She hoped everything would go well.   
  
\-----  
  
"I like this yellow dress. Would you mind trying it on for me ?" Sana asked, a hopeful glint in her eyes.  
  
Nayeon sighed when she saw what store Sana was trying to bring her into. When the blonde had asked her to come do some shopping with her, she should have known she wouldn't settle for the brands Nayeon usually went for. It was a bit embarrassing, Nayeon thought, that Sana insisted on her trying such expensive clothes and bought everything she liked on Nayeon, card already in hand before the human had even agreed.   
  
She had quickly learned that it was of no use to refuse and reluctantly nodded, letting Sana bring her by the hand into the Chanel store. The blonde had barely let go of Nayeon, her hands always either on her hips or her shoulders as if Nayeon might slip away at any time.   
  
"I knew you would look incredible in it. Isn't she the most beautiful woman to ever exist ?" Sana said, her question directed to the woman who had helped Nayeon in the dress.   
  
"Yes, of course she is." The woman replied, a blush evident on her cheeks just as much as it was on Nayeon's. Sana had sensed that the woman was somehow interested in Nayeon and she was obviously playing with it. Not that she was not a tiny bit jealous.  
  
Sana walked closer to Nayeon who had been admiring herself in the wide mirror and wrapped her arms around the human's small waist, her face resting on her shoulder. She heard the woman let out a small gasp although she was sure it escaped Nayeon's human earing and let out a small laugh. She probably believed Nayeon to be nothing more than her friend which was proven wrong when the blonde layed a small kiss accompanied by a pinch of her two not-fully-formed fants on her girlfriend's neck.  
  
"Ouch ! Sana ! What did I tell you about doing this !" Nayeon said in a hushed tone.   
  
Sana ignored her protest and turned back to the woman. "We will be buying this dress."  
  
"Of course, ma'am. I'll prepare it for you. Is there anything else you needed help with ?"  
  
"No. Go and change, sweetie. We have to go and eat something soon or Mina will say I'm not taking enough care of you."   
  
When the two were done in the shop, they headed over to a nice and not-too-expensive restaurant as Nayeon had requested to spend some more time witt her considering her working hours were quite light for the time being  
  
Unfortunately it wouldn't last long. Today usually was her day off but she soon she would need to start working a bit more. She was trying to get in her boss's good grace to get the new position that was supposed to be created soon at the company she worked at. She really could not wait anymore for Mina to finish the studies her parents has asked her to do before she was given the family company. When Mina finally became the CEO, Sana would join her and the two would be able to work together as they had always planned on doing.   
  
With Nayeon now being a part of the lives, Sana was annoyed that she had to spend so much time away from the girl. She was even a tiny bit jealous of Mina although she would never admit it, for getting to spend so much more time than she could with Nayeon considering she could just study from home.   
  
"What will you order ?" Nayeon asked, taking Sana away from her thoughts.   
  
"Well, if I can't have you, I will have to settle for their french fries. I heard the were good."   
  
Sana let out a chuckle when she saw a blush arise on Nayeon's cheeks as the girl rolled her eyes at her. "What did we say about blood drinking jokes in public? I thought Mina scared you enough the first time you made one and that you wouldn't do it again."  
  
"Mina ? Scaring me ? Sweetheart, this has not been the case for a very long time and it won't suddenly change." Nayeon was getting used to the smirk adorning Sana's lips and she was beginning to love it a bit too much. "Now, what about you ? You need to eat more than I do, if you don't eat enough food then your blood will not be as good as it used to and I will be very saddened by it."  
  
"Are you telling me all those times you brought me to the restaurant you were just making sure I would be to your taste if you by chance got to bite me ?" Nayeon said with fake shock and disgust. "Minatozaki Sana, I am so disappointed in you."  
  
"Stop talking about biting or I might not resist waiting for us to be with Mina anymore and drag you to the bathroom."  
  
Nayeon gulped at the serious look on her girlfriend's face. "Ok. Then I'll take the salad. Should we order now ?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So.." Sana started after a waitress had brought the both of them a glass of white wine. "I wanted to ask you about something. Mina doesn't know about it yet so please don't talk about it with her before I do so."  
  
"Of course. What is it ?"  
  
"I was thinking of buying a penthouse. I went to visit a few yesterday after work which is why I arrived later than I usually do and found one I am sure you and Mina will love. But I felt like this is something I should talk about with you before anything."  
  
Sana seemed unsure of herself, scared of Nayeon's reaction to a step deemed as quite big for humans. It was common for vampires to live together or close to each others.   
  
"And you would want me to live where ?" Nayeon asked, not fully understand what Sana was trying to tell her.  
  
"With us of course, Nayeon. But you seemed to insist a lot on paying rent in our current apartment and I was wondering if you would be ready to live with us as our soulmate and not as our roommate."  
  
"I mean, I don't see myself not living with you two. I feel the need to be with you as soon as you live the apartment. But if you buy a penthouse, you shouldn't buy it for me. This will be your house."  
  
"No. It will officially be ours, Nayeon. If you agree, of course."  
  
Nayeon looked around the restaurant, deep in her thoughts. She knew that she wouldn't ever break up with her girlfriends. They were her soulmates, never would her feelings for them go away. But Sana buying a penthouse and her owning it with them felt a bit different than simply living with them in their apartment as their roommate.   
  
"I don't need an answer right now. It can wait. I would like it if you waited a bit actually."  
  
"Ok. I will think about it. But I want to talk about it with Mina."  
  
Sana was not too surprised by Nayeon's words. She knew that Mina was the one Nayeon liked to confide in and that she would probably want her opinion before making any decision. "I will tell her tonight so you can feel free to talk about it with her afterwards."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The reassured smile on Nayeon's face made Sana feel better. She felt like sooner or later, Nayeon would agree.   
  
"Also, I was wondering if you might need some help to find a new job. I know that you don't want too much of our money or of our connections but... I truly want to help you Nayeon. And considering you refused to quit the last time we talked about it, perhaps I can find another way to help."  
  
"It's alright, Sana. I've been able to save a bit of money and I've been thinking about trying to get into the university I thought of going to. Right now, I can't do it just yet. I'm missing quite a lot of money even if I take a student loan. But I will get there ! Don't worry about me."  
  
"Honey, you know it's impossible for me no to worry about you. You should have told me you wanted to go to university, baby you don't need a loan when Mina and I are right there to support you."  
  
Nayeon sighed. "I knew you would say so but I'm not fully comfortable with you giving me money."   
  
Sana saw that Nayeon was avoiding starting at her eyes, focused on her glass of whine. "Nayeon. You need to understand that our lives are now going to be yours in a way. If Mina needed help to pay for her studies and you had a shit ton of money, don't you think you would want to help ? If I could barely pay for my loan wouldn't you ask me to live with you fully and for free like real couples do ?"  
  
Nayeon gulped, understanding what Sana was trying to tell her. Perhaps accepting their help wouldn't be abusing of their relationship but simply being in a relationship. That's what she was supposed to do. And there might not be as much harm in it as she used to believe.   
  
"I'll think about it. Thank you for everything you do for me, Sana. I wish I could do the same for you."  
  
Sana gave her a warm smile. "Having you by my side is far from being enough. I don't think you realize how lucky we are to have you."  
  
Nayeon blushed a deep red but stopped herself before she could reply when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket.   
  
"Mina asks if we'll be gone for long. Did she seem off this morning ? It's not in her habits to ask for us to come home early." Nayeon's brows were furrowed in slight worry.  
  
"She's probably just horny."  
  
"Sana !" Nayeon hit her on the arm playfully. "She might actually miss us, not everyone thinks only about... about this like you do."  
  
"That's not all I think about ! I also think of feeding. That's... more than one thing." The wink Sana sent her made Nayeon roll her eyes.  
  
The waitress arrived with their meals few seconds later. The two hurriedly started eating to make sure to go home as soon as they could.  
  
"I told her we'll be on our way in about 25 minutes. I hope it's nothing too serious."  
  
"I hope she wants to feed because I certainly want to and I'm a bit tired of Mina being so strict about feeding rules. This might make her let herself go a bit." A low chuckle escaped Sana's mouth at the thought of finally getting to sink her teeth in that beautiful neck. "Finish your salad, we'll eat dessert at the apartment. Or at least I will."  
  
\-----  
  
As the two left the restaurant, sharing a soft kiss full of love in the entrance, Nayeon did not see the person watching her every action carefully nor did she hear the soft gasp of surprise that escaped her best friend's mouth.   
  
Since when had Nayeon started dating Sana but most importantly why had she not told her ?   
  
  
\-----  
  
"My mom has invented all of us to the mansion."  
  
The three were laying on Nayeon's bed, big enough to fit all of them but not has much as Sana wanted, not being able to move much or at least not when they were laying side by side instead of having Nayeon lay over one of them.   
  
"Your family mansion, right ?" Nayeon asked, not fully sure of what Mina was referring to as her girlfriend never really talked about her family. It was still a lot more than Sana ever did anyway but it wasn't much.  
  
"Yes. My father wants to meet you."  
  
The mention of her father made Sana frown and she stared at Mina with curiosity. Her mother was ok but her father, she always had trouble liking.   
  
"And why would that be a bad thing ? The two of you don't seem to be happy that Mina's parents want to meet me. I mean... isn't that a good thing." Nayeon looked up at the two from her place, snuggled in between the two and her head layed on Mina's chest.   
  
"It is ! Of course it is." Sana quickly replied before Mina could do so herself. "If you want to go Nayeon, I think I can manage to take a week off from work. And if your boss doesn't want to let you leave for so long, I'll talk to him and deal with it myself."  
  
"That's hot. You being all about business." Nayeon said, forgetting for awhile about what Sana had actually said as her thoughts were invaded by a bossy Sana in her work suit telling her boss off. "But no, I'll talk to him myself he's a nice man, he'll let me leave."  
  
"Ok. Then I'll tell my mom she can expect us in about three weeks from now."  
  
"Wait a bit for my boss to confirm it but sure ! I can't wait to meet your family, honey." Nayeon said, a wide smile on her lips. The brunette turned around to be on her front and reached for Mina's neck with her hands to make it easier for her to kiss her. Mina's fangs scratched her lips lightly which made a tiny moan resonate deeply in Nayeon's throat. It took two seconds for Nayeon to slip her tongue past the barrier of Mina's lips and Sana quickly jumped over to where their heads were, wanting to join in on the fun.   
  
Sana grabbed Nayeon's face to kiss her deeply, deeper than she usually did. Mina groaned lowly but stopped when Nayeon put her hand over her chest, gently caressing it over her shirt.   
  
"So, can we feed yet ?" Mina asked very eagerly.   
  
Sana's mouth left Nayeon so she could laugh lightly. "What did I tell you earlier. Our dead Mina there is hungry. And so Am I. Get on your back."   
  
Nayeon gulped. She stared at both vampires, how eager they were clearly evident by the lust in their eyes. She was in for a long night. Again.   
  
\-----  
  
"Do you think something bad might happen to her when we will be staying at the mansion ?" Mina's voice broke the silence the apartment had been in for awhile now. After they had worn her out again, Nayeon had immediately fallen asleep and the two of them had used this as an opportunity to work. Sana was head deep in a contract she was supposed to finalize very soon when she sensed that Mina wanted to ask her a question. As expected, it did not take too long of Mina to interrupt her work.   
  
"We will be there with her. Always. She won't get hurt by anyone if we are here to protect her." Sana took off her glasses as put her contract on the table to lean back into the couch more comfortably.   
  
"This is my father we're speaking about Sana. You know what he enjoys doing in his private time. Nayeon is a human being and he might be trying to get to her."  
  
"Mina." Sana said with a soft sigh. "Your father will not jump on Nayeon to kill her. He's done awful things, trust me I know that. But this, this is your family. I don't think he would betray family, no matter how cold he has been acting with you since I've been a part of your life."  
  
That was true and Mina had no choice but to admit it. Yet, she could read easily beyond Sana's words and she knew that she certainly wasn't the only one to worry. Sana had barely been accepted by the Myouis at first but their relationship had gotten better, if not for Mina's father. Mina's cousins all loved her and her mother had finally come to terms with what they were to each others.   
  
She knew them well and she knew what the man was capable of doing to reach his goals but even in decades of hating her, never had he actually tried to kill her. By respect for Mina, she guessed.   
  
"It will be alright." Sana tried to convince herself as much as Mina with her own words. "I've missed the mansion anyway. We have great memories there don't you think ?"  
  
"Great ? I don't think me making the biggest mistake of my life and going as far as having to take your life to fix it could be described as great, Sana."  
  
"Dying didn't feel that bad. I wasn't angry at you because you killed me." The sincerity in Sana's words made Mina's heart ache. She thought of Nayeon for the first time while thinking of their shared past. Would their soulmate someday have to go through that as well ? Would it be better ? Safer ? She was still too traumatized by what she had done so many decades ago to even want to turn Nayeon, no matter how much the vampire in her called out for her to do it when she was fangs deep into Nayeon's neck.  
  
"I know that. I'm sorry. For everything I've made you go through." She deserved any anger Sana would feel for her. No matter how much time passed, she would always deserve it. And she would always have to apologize.   
  
As tears formed in Mina's eyes, Sana quickly got closer to her and grabbed her hands. "It's in the past now. I would have gone through it all again if it meant getting to live with you and Nayeon forever. At the time I didn't know I would find such great love in idiots like you two."  
  
"Did you just call Nayeon and I idiots ?" Mina feigned offence.  
  
"Oh you're right. Nayeon probably didn't deserve that."  
  
"Shut up !" Mina hit her strongly on the arm, tears and tragic thoughts of the past now forgotten as Sana continued to call her an idiot while trying to escape her repeated attacks. "I'll let you know that you're the idiot in this relationship !"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait for so long. Mina's teaser made me so happy I finished the chapter I had started so long ago and here it is.
> 
> I'm not really happy with the result but I needed to write this to introduce what will come next in the story, sorry if that wasn't as interesting as the last chapter. ;) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. :/


	16. Chapter XVI.

Time passed very quickly. Mina felt like she had texted her mother to confirm they would be coming to the mansion not more than a few days earlier and yet, it was already time to leave. She was waiting for Sana to come home from her last day of work before they could leave. That and Nayeon to finish packing because it apparently couldn't be done in an hour. It was her fault if they ended up being late anyway, she should have known it would take Nayeon three hours to pack for a week-long leave. The girl was worse than Sana when it came to her appearance.   
  
The vampire brought her luggage from her bedroom to the entrance of the apartment and sighed when Nayeon's was nowhere to be seen. She made her way to her girlfriend's bedroom but abruptly stopped herself from entering when she heard the brunette mutter under her breath about how she should ask someone to help her pack from the other side of the door. Quietly, Mina walked away, escaping from what she imagined to be strict torture of Nayeon trying on two exact same colored shirts and wanting Mina to tell her which one was better.   
  
So Mina chose to order sushis for Nayeon to eat when will be finished. The human forgot to eat a bit too much to Mina's taste and she always was there to make sure her girlfriend ate to her appetite.   
  
An hour later, Nayeon finally arrived in the livingroom out of breath which did not surprise Mina at all.   
  
"Hard time packing ?" She asked with a tiny smile. To pretend she had not heard her thinking of asking for help was the best thing to do.   
  
"Oh, yes." Nayeon said as she fell onto the couch and leaned against Mina's shoulder, finding there the usual coldness of her skin she had gotten to adore so much. In a way, nothing could make her feel as warm as she did when she was snuggled in Mina or Sana's arms. "Sana bought so many clothes for me these past few months I had trouble choosing what to take with me. And I wanted to wear the clothes you like best for when we'll be there. To make you happy."  
  
Mina's gummy smile made Nayeon chuckle. The vampire loved that Nayeon always found the right words to make her non-beating heart seem like it fluttered. "You can wear whatever you like, sweetheart. I will always think you are one of the two prettiest woman to ever exist."  
  
"Sure. But you will still be happier when you'll find out I put the red lacy underwear you like me to wear so much in my suitcase, right ?" Nayeon's smug smirk caused Mina to roll her eyes.  
  
"You've been corrupted by Sana I see." She said, laughing. "I will never forgive her for this."  
  
"What ?" Nayein feigned offence. "I've always been like this."  
  
"Of course."  
  
The two stayed on the couch a bit more, cuddling in comfortable silence before Mina received a text from the sushi restaurant asking for her to come in the entrance hall to receive her delivery. Nayeon read the text over her shoulder and rushed downstairs before Mina could even stand up to do it herself.   
  
The vampire could only watch as Nayeon came back, layed a small kiss of gratitude on her cheek and started eating.   
  
She was reminded of how precious Nayeon was to her everyday. But now that she was going to meet her parents, she felt it even more than she usually would. Sana had helped calm her worries down but she could not help feel anxious as she stared at her girlfriend.   
  
What if she lost this precious smile because of her parents ? Or because of her ? Would she ever be able to forgive herself ? Perhaps this was a mistake and she should call her mom to cancel and unpack her and Nayeon's suitcase and ask Sana to stay at work. As worrying thoughts filled her mind, she did not realize Nayeon had finished eating and was now back to sitting next to her, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as she sensed stress coming from her girlfriend.   
  
"Mina ? Are you alright, honey ?"   
  
The grip of Nayeon's hand on her arm was all it took for her to come back to her senses. "What ?"  
  
"Are you ok ? You look like something is bothering you. Do you want to tell me about it ?"   
  
"It's just... I'm worried about you meeting my family. You don't know much about them and that's my fault. I should have told you before." Mina avoided looking at Nayeon, eyes trailed on the floor.  
  
"Told me what ? They're not going to eat me are they ?" Nayeon said with a small laugh which quickly died down when she saw the serious look on Mina's face. "Are they ?"  
  
"No ! I mean I don't think they would go this far !" The vampire denied as she saw horror take over Nayeon's sweet laugh. "But they might try to scare you away. My mother should be alright, I trust her to be nice to you. The problem here is my father."  
  
"Tell me about him then. If you want to of course, you're not obligated to. But I would like to hear about him."  
  
"Ok." Mina agreed, taking a deep breath as if to prepare herself. "First of all you must know there's a reason why I don't talk much about my parents. I haven't been trying to hide them from you because I felt like we weren't close enough to talk about such private matters. It's just that things have been complicated with them."  
  
"Why ?" Nayeon asked, curious about what Mina would tell her.   
  
"It didn't use to be like this. But a part of me changed a lot for reasons I cannot tell you about yet and they didn't. He also played a big part in what happened between Sana and I and this is something I will never forgive. My father and I stopped talking to each other for 25 years- which might seem like an eternity for you but you should think of it as something closer to 2 years than 25 I suppose. That was quite a lot even in "human years". After those long years during which we completely ignored each other's existence, my mother finally found a way for us to stop. She forced us to talk about our problems. There was a lot of screaming and many words full of hatred but we both saw how much it was hurting mother. So to make her happy, we spent more time together until this part of our lives was just that, our past."  
  
"That... that seems to be very violent for quite ridiculous reasons. I'm not asking you to tell me about what changed in you but your family should accept that their child would not forever be who they wanted it to." Nayeon chuckled sadly. "Trust me, I know what it feels like to be rejected by your own family for something as natural as growing up and finding out about who you really are. I'm sorry you had to go through that, it'sa good thing Sana was by your side."  
  
Mina squeezed her hand in understanding. They didn't go through the same difficulties but Nayeon surely knew what it felt like to have a fucked up family.   
  
"Yes. It went too far, you're right. And because of our quarrels, nothing will ever be the same between us. My mother, as much as I love her, got more and more distant with me as time passed. It's not that we ever were in a perfect mother-daughter relationship but we were doing ok, great even. I think the influence my father has always had over her ended up winning over her love for me. So I see and talk to her once in awhile. When it comes to my father, I see him once or twice a year but not more."  
  
"Have you been to your family mansion this year or is it the first time ?" Nayeon asked.  
  
"I have, I went there with Sana. Although we only stayed for two days, I've seen him."   
  
"And did it go alright ?"  
  
Mina nodded. As far as she knew, the time she had spent there was not so bad. She had seen worse, Sana as well. Her father had finally talked to Sana like she was part of the family and that's something even Mina had not expected. He had even invited Sana to go hunting with him which had made the vampire panick a bit as she was scared to ruin his seemingly good mood by denying the offer. Fortunately, Mina was there to deny the invitation for her. She made up a lie about Sana being exhausted because of her work and oddly enough it had done its job as her father had nodded in understanding.   
  
Perhaps he would have rethought his position about Sana and would be back to hating her but she truly hoped it wouldn't be the case. The mood was insufferable when that happened.  
  
"What you must know about my dad is that he's a bit obsessed with humans. He likes to drink from the source, should we say. I don't think he will try to get to your blood but I can never be completely sure with him which is why I want you to stay close to me or Sana. We shouldn't take any risks."  
  
"Ok. I understand and I will be very careful." Nayeon said with a reassuring smile. All of what Mina had told her was a lot to take in but she didn't want to show Mina how intimidated it made her of her family. "But I want you to relax. Treat this as a vacation more than a 'we must protect Nayeon mission'. For me."  
  
"I will try to. For you."   
  
When Sana came home an hour later, Nayeon was napping on Mina's chest as the vampire stroked her brown hair, deep in her thoughts. Only this time, her thoughts were of Nayeon, Sana and herself gone from the country for what she would feel were actual vacations- with beaches, the sea and an expensive hotel. Perhaps, someday, her dreams would become reality.   
  
\-----  
  
Not long after Sana had arrived, Mina had woken Nayeon up gently and they left the apartment for Mina's car to finally make their ways to the mansion.  
  
The drive was a bit long and Nayeon nearly fell asleep on multiple times, Sana's cheerful voice keeping her eyes from closing for too long every time. For a reason, the blonde seemed to love car trips and got a bit too excited over them in Nayeon's opinion.   
  
They arrived before the sun had set to Nayeon's relief and the girl gasped in wonder when the mansion came into her view. She had guessed that Mina's family was rich but this went beyond anything she imagined.   
  
Sana laughed lightly at Nayeon's reaction. "Mina's parents are pretty much the definition of rich. You'll get used to it."  
  
The gates opened slowly as Mina drove the car in the place she used to call home.   
  
"I don't know if you've ever heard of covens ?" Mina asked her human girlfriend.   
  
"I think so. From Chaeyoung probably."  
  
"Well my parents are very very old vampires and are of high status in our coven which is one of the biggest, if not the biggest in the world. So let's just say they're even richer than rich."  
  
"Don't tell Mina but I only stayed with her because I saw how loaded her parent were and wanted to get a piece of that for myself." Sana whispers to Nayeon, knowing perfectly well that Mina would hear her.  
  
"Shut up, Sana."  
  
Nayeon rolled her eyes at her girlfriends' behavior. She wouldn't ever tell them she loved to see them tease each other because she was sure that Sana wouldn't ever stop trying to get a reaction out of Mina only to make her laugh.   
  
To know that her parents were such important vampires intimidated Nayeon a lot. She was suddenly really glad that Sana bought all of these expensive clothes for her, perhaps she wouldn't look too much like she didn't belong there. Not that it would make her any less human.  
  
As soon as Mina had parked the car, A very beautiful woman who looked like an older version of Mina immediately came to greet them. Elegance radiated from the woman as she gave a very light and short hug to her daughter and shook Sana's hand.   
  
"Hi Sana ! It's been awhile hasn't it ?"  
  
"Yes, miss Myoui. It's been too long perhaps, you should come see us more often."  
  
"I will now. I need to get to know who, once again, caught my daughter's unbeating heart." The woman said with a wide smile meant for Nayeon.  
  
The human's heart stopped beating for a few seconds as she saw the woman's sharp and menacing fangs smiling at her. It wasn't that she had not been used to seeing fangs as Sana nipped at her neck pretty much every time she was sitting on the couch minding her own business. But her girlfriends, most of the time, kept theirs in check if it weren't to bite her. So to see Mina's mother with such sharp fangs as soon as they met felt a bit weird.   
  
"Hello, miss Myoui. Pleased to finally meet you !" The human said as she gulped a bit in apprehension.   
  
"Hi, little human." Nayeon shook the hand she was giving and winced internally at the strong grip of Mina's mother. She guessed that happened when you shook a vampire's hand, especially when said vampire wasn't used to humans and to controlling their strength. "I truly hope you'll enjoy your stay here. You can't imagine how pleased I am to finally see you with my own eyes and not through my daughter's words."   
  
"Thank you very much for inviting me to come into your home. It's an honor."  
  
Mina's mother chuckled. Inviting Nayeon was more of a selfish indulgence than a want to let the girl into their family yet but, perhaps she would get surprised by her daughter's soulmate and would end up actually liking her as she would anyone in the family. Well, not as long as she stayed a human anyway.  
  
"Of course. Our butlers will bring your luggages to your room shortly. Sana, perhaps you can bring Nayeon to the room you will all be sharing, Mina's as always. I need to talk to Mina for a bit." She said with a bright smile. "Don't worry, I won't keep her away from you for too long." She added after she saw worry appear in Nayeon's eyes.   
  
"Ok. Let's go, sweetheart."   
  
\-----   
  
"Wow ! Is this really Mina's room ? That's crazy !" Nayeon said as soon as she stepped into the wide bedroom. "It's bigger than the entirety of my first appartment."  
  
She jumped on the bed to take her heels off, trying to get comfortable now that she was in the privacy of their room and wouldn't need to act like she even had half of the money this family had put into buying the bed she was now laying on. Nayeon did not feel tired anymore as she had already slept on Mina few hours earlier and rested for a bit in the car whenever Sana wasn't looking- which wasn't a lot considering she never really got enough of Nayeon.   
  
She grabbed her phone and texted Jihyo as she realized she had forgotten to tell her she would be gone for the week. Before she could turn off her phone for the rest of the evening to spend time with Sana and Mina, she received a text from Jeongyeon asking if they could talk.  
  
Nayeon: Sorry Jeong but I won't be able to talk to you until next week cause I'm away from home. Let's see each other when I come back at your place, we have a lot to catch up on. Hope it's alright ! 8.05pm   
  
Jeong: We sure have a lot to talk about. Tuesday evening next week, I'll be waiting for you. 8.07pm   
  
A bit confused as to why Jeongyeon seemed a bit off in her text, Nayeon thought of calling her but was then reminded of Sana and chose to wait for a week before they could talk.   
  
She turned her phone off and searched for the vampire when realized she had not said a word at all since they both had entered the bedroom. Her girlfriend seemed to be deep in her thoughts as she looked around the room. It looked like she was getting teary eyed but Nayeon wasn't so sure of that. She left the bed to join the vampire's side.  
  
"Hey, babe. Are you ok ?"  
  
Sana hummed, her eyes finally focused on Nayeon. "Yes. Sorry."  
  
"You're acting weird. Where is my usually cheerful and teasing Sana."   
  
Sana smiled at Nayeon's pout and took her in her arms. "Being in this room sometimes brings me back to a very distant past."  
  
"You and Mina's ?"  
  
"Yes. This is where I saw Mina's true form for the first time. I stayed here for months as I grew up to become the vampire I am today or at least someone somewhat close to it." Sana's smile grew almost sad. "It feels weird to see you in here. Laying in this bed."  
  
"Do you want me to go and sleep somewhere else ?" Nayeon felt a bit hurt to think Sana might not want her to be in the room but she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.   
  
"No ! Of course not, sweetie." Sana immediately denied. "I love seeing you here. It feels right. Like this is where you belong in a way. With us."  
  
"Ok. Great. I didn't really want to have to leave and sleep away from you in this creepy human-less place."  
  
The two shared a loving kiss, full of emotions as always before Sana pulled away. "How about a shower ?"  
  
"Are you asking because you think I smell or because you want to come take one with me to see me naked ?"  
  
The vampire feigned innocence, her eyelashes batting comically. "You think so little of me, miss Im. All I want is for you to relax in a nice and hot shower... as I stare at your naked body."  
  
"God, you're so annoying." Nayeon laughed and walked away from Sana to open the bedroom's door and take in the luggages the butlers had left right in the entrance.   
  
"Why ? I can even ask Mina to join us in there ?"  
  
"Sana, let it be clear that I will not have any kind of sex with you yet ! We've just arrived here and my in-laws are right downstairs. They're vampires ! They could literally hear us !"  
  
"That has never stopped Mina and I." She laughed at Nayeon's shock expression. "What ?! Time here passes so slowly and things get boring. You'll see."  
  
"Shut up and unpack while I go take a shower. Alone !"  
  
Sana sighed in disappointment. "Ok. But you know where I am if your opinion ever changes."  
  
\-----   
  
"Your father isn't here today, he had some business to handle at the company."   
  
Mina and her mother were sitting in the the garden as she had insisted on talking to her. The younger vampire didn't know why yet but she would find out at some point, her mother wasn't really one to lose her time talking about things that did not matter.   
  
"He's been really tired of it, I think he really cannot wait for you to take over. Just telling you this to warn you that he will probably talk about your studies, no matter how annoying you think that is."  
  
"I see. I'll try not to get too mad then."  
  
"Yes. Please try."   
  
Silence took over as their discussion came to a stop. Ears strained, they both listened to the sound of birds singing, interrupted by those of various insects they had no trouble hearing contrary to an ordinary human. When she heard her mother sigh, Mina knew such peace wouldn't last long.  
  
"You've bitten her, right ?"  
  
"Not that it is any of your business but yes, we have."  
  
"Good. I was scared for your well being as I am sure you found out about what might have happened to you two."   
  
"Thank you." To thank her mother was not something she did a lot but she believed that for once, it was deserved. What would have happened had her mother not sent her the book ? There's a possibility that Nayeon could be dead right now and them with her. She saved the life of her soulmate when she could have pretended not to know anything. She was the one to tell her to make sure to keep Nayeon safe. Perhaps she could trust her not to be planning anything with Nayeon.  
  
"I know you sometimes forget it but you are my daughter. No need to thank me."   
  
"Does father know about what Nayeon is to us ?"  
  
"Your father has known you and Sana were lovemates for a short while. This is why he's changed his behavior with Sana. And yet, he would have gotten a heart attack when I told him you had another soulmate- had he had a heart, that is."  
  
Mina was shocked but chose not to show it. She thought of being mad that he had kept such an important information to himself but, in a way, she was glad that this is something she and Sana had uncovered together. Had it come from her father, she probably would have not believed any of his words and thought he was only trying to get them to hate each other.  
  
"I suppose he got mad."   
  
"Not as much as I expected. Sure, he yelled a bit. But I think he has finally come to terms with you not being a child anymore."  
  
A small chuckle escaped Mina's mouth. "You mean it took him literal centuries to finally realize I am not a little vampire he can easily manipulate anymore."   
  
"If that's how you see it then yes."  
  
"Is that what you wanted to tell me ?"  
  
"Yes and no. I wanted to know when you were planning on turning her."  
  
A short moment of silence passed as Mina made sure she had heard her mother's question correctly. "I'm not answering that." Mina stood up from her chair and went to walk away before her mother grabbed her by the arm to put a stop to her sudden departure.  
  
"Mina ! Let me talk to you !" She said strongly which caused Mina to stop in her tracks.   
  
"I'm not sure I want to know what you want to say, mother."  
  
"Your father might be coping well with the news of you having a soulmate but he will not stand having a human in our family for much longer ! You know how he is just as much as I do !"  
  
"And what will he do about it !" Mina almost yelled. This was a subject that angered Mina more than anything ever could. Her mother knew it. She knew that Mina might react too strongly and choose not to talk to her for the rest of the week- if she deemed it necessary to even stay for anymore time in the mansion. But she had to talk to her about this before her husband did it.  
  
"I don't know. I don't. But I don't think I want to find out. You neither."  
  
"Listen, this is something Sana and I have barely talked about. Nayeon probably has no idea of what turning her would mean and I can't do this to her ! If father wants to tell me something, I will be waiting for him."  
  
"Mina !" Her mother called out as the younger vampire stormed off.   
  
"Father is coming tomorrow, right ? Then I'll see you tomorrow. Send food to our room in about an hour and don't try to come anywhere near Nayeon until I deem you to be safe enough to do so." Eyes shining a deep red, anger radiated from each of Mina's words. "And tell father he should know I will do whatever I have to to protect my family. A family both you and father should not be so sure to be part of."   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You weren't expecting such a quick update, I suppose. Trust me, me neither. :o
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter ! The comments I've gotten on the previous one really motivated me to update so thank you a lot for each of your comments, each one of them helps me write ! 
> 
> Thank you to those who upvoted the story and subscribed as well ! 
> 
> Protective Mina is so cute, right ? (And totally hot and scary.) She's a guilty pleasure for me to write so I hope you like how I portrayed her. ^^ 
> 
> Next update when I'll write it, I have no idea when that will be but hopefully soon !


	17. Chapter XVII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter as it is fluff for Nayeon's birthday ! But I got a bit carried away.

  
  
  
Mina joined the girls immediately after she had left her mother and forgot about any of her problems as soon as she saw her two girlfriends fighting over who had made a mess of the bathroom around the dinning table.  
  
"Mina ! You're finally back !" Nayeon said enthusiastically when she heard the vampire's heels click on the wooden floor.   
  
"Now that you're back, can you ask Nayeon to clean the bathroom. There's water everywhere because of her."   
  
"Sana !" Nayeon whined. "Shut up. Mina won't trust you."  
  
"Nayeon's right, no matter what you say I'm not sure you're the one I'll be believing in the end." A chuckle escaped Mina's mouth as Nayeon stuck her tongue out in Sana's direction. "I'll go clean the bathroom myself after I take my shower if you want me to."  
  
"Ok." Both of her girlfriends instantly agreed. She knew none of them would propose to do it in her place but she didn't mind- if it stopped them from yelling her ears off for the next 10 minutes then it definitely was the best thing to do. Not that she trusted that they wouldn't get back at it once those 10 minutes were over.  
  
They did not ask her about what her mother had wanted to talk about but she knew it was to get her to think of something else. It was better this way.   
  
"I have to work on an essay. It's the last one, I swear. Then I won't work at all- or not much at least- until we get back to the city." Mina announced as she walked to her opened suitcase and got her textbooks and laptop out.   
  
"Sure. Don't work too much, honey."  
  
"Don't you want to bite Nayeon with me ?" Sana asked in curiosity.   
  
"Were you going to ? I didn't know." Mina sat on the couch and turned her laptop on.  
  
Nayeon nodded with an eager smile. "I asked her to. Do you mind ?"  
  
Mina let out a small sigh. "No, of course not. But I would rather not feed now. I'm not hungry and I have to do this. You two go on, I'm right there on the couch anyway."   
  
Mina should have known she would regret not agreeing to her girlfriends' offer when the occasion presented itself. She should have know she wouldn't study as much as wished to when Sana and Nayeon both layed on the wide bed with giggles.   
  
In no time, Sana faced Nayeon's pale and inviting throat and bit down hard as she gave into her true nature and gulped down the delicious honey blood flowing from Nayeon's neck, a smile always present on the human's red lips.  
  
The whimpers coming from the opposite direction were distracting Mina to no end. It was her fault, after all. She was the one to deny Sana and Nayeon's offer to finish a boring essay she felt she would never see the end of. A mix of Nayeon and Sana's scent had filled the bedroom making it hard for Mina to concentrate on the words she was writing.   
  
Sana always took too much pleasure in making sure Nayeon enjoyed feeding time which Mina liked when she was participating- but it was hard to handle when she was not.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want a small taste, Mina ?" The blonde vampire asked, fangs retracted from Nayeon's neck for a few seconds as she let her girlfriend catch her breath. Blood slowly poured out of the two tiny marks left by her fangs and the scent of it hit Mina immediately.   
  
The older vampire gulped. "No, Sana. I'm alright, I have to finish and I don't think it's safe for me to feed on her now. But enjoy yourself."  
  
"Ok." Sana didn't wait for Mina to change of opinion anymore and as Nayeon's grip behind her head became stronger, she brought her mouth to the girl's pale neck again.   
  
Sana bit down on her neck veins more urgently then before and Nayeon had to swallow back her moans as the endorphins took effect almost instantly. Nayeon never refused Sana when she asked to feed on her because it pleased her just as much- or perhaps even more- than it did Sana.   
  
As Sana slowly stopped drinking, Nayeon pushed her head back towards her neck- whining in complaint- and wrapped her jeans clad legs around Sana's slim waist. "Don't stop yet !"  
  
Nayeon was out of breath which made Sana stop immediately. "I'm not sure-" Sana began before she felt Nayeon rutting on her stomach. Both Sana and Mina gulped, two pairs of deep red eyes now focused on Nayeon and nothing else, Mina's essay completely forgotten on her lap.   
  
The blonde nuzzled into Nayeon's neck, a smug smile on her lips and groaned lowly when Nayeon's hips became more persistent.   
  
"P-Please."   
  
"I thought you said no sex for a week as long as we're here." Sana whispered in her ear with her usual teasing tone.   
  
"I know b-but..." Nayeon's reply was cut off by a new weight on the left side of the bed. Mina turned her head away from Sana and brought Nayeon's heart-shaped lips to hers. Their lips quickly became one, Nayeon's honey scent filling each of her senses as she sensed Sana tightening her arms strongly around the brunette.   
  
Fangs slipping back in Nayeon's neck just slightly, all it took were a few more grinds of Nayeon on Sana's rock hard abs through her pants for her to pass over the edge- a sharp cry passing through her lips into Mina's mouth.   
  
For long minutes, Nayeon did not move, her legs still wrapped tightly around Sana's waist. Mina took advantage of the situation to lay small and gentle kisses, on her human girlfriend's neck first before Sana's mouth found its way to hers.  
  
"I'm going to need another shower." Nayeon whispered, still panting lightly from her orgasm.   
  
The three all gasped when they heard someone knock lightly on the door. Mortification invaded Nayeon and a deep red blush appeared on her cheeks as she watched Mina get up from the bed to open the door. Reluctantly, she pushed Sana away and pretended like nothing happened in case whoever knocked decided to enter the room.   
  
"Oh, thank you very much. We won't bother you again for the night, you can rest now. Good night."   
  
Mina close the door behind herself and showed the two bags of food she held to Nayeon. "For you and I ! I guessed you would be hungry."  
  
Reassured that no one was going to come into their room, Nayeon smiled when she saw the food in Mina's hands. Her hunger made itself known immediately as her stomach growled lowly.   
  
"I'll take another shower after we've finished eating then. But first, come here for more cuddles." Nayeon said with a cute pout Mina could absolutely not resist. The vampire rushed to her girlfriends' side once again, bags of food laying forgotten on the dining table for the time being.   
  
  
\-----  
  
  
"I don't know if Sana already told you about this but I will soon be finished with college." Mina said after she had swallowed a mouthful of the noodles the mansion's cooks had prepared for them.   
  
"She mentioned it, yes." Nayeon nodded with a smile. "That's great, right ?"  
  
"Of course. I'll be taking over my father's company soon. But that means I won't be home as much as we're both used to."  
  
Mina's eyes were sad at the thought of not getting to spend half of her week with Nayeon anymore. She cherished those moments so much, there was nothing she would miss more and this she was sure of.   
  
"Don't worry about it too much, Mina. We're living together, you'll see me more than enough don't you think ?"  
  
"I could never get enough of you, sweetheart. Perhaps we would be able to spend some more time together if we moved into the penthouse Sana found. It's really close to the company which would mean longer mornings with you."  
  
"You think it's a good idea ? I feel like I'm taking your money away from you and that bothers me. And yet, I can't get the thought of going to college out of my head. Sana said she would help me and since then it's nearly all I can think about."  
  
"Nayeon, I will soon be the CEO of one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies there is. You don't have to worry about money. I know you've had to for a quite long period of your life and you're not yet used to it but... our money isn't going to suddenly disappear."  
  
Nayeon played with the few remaining noodles in her plate and sighed. "You're right. It would be great to live in a place that's ours and that's only ever been ours, to be honest. Our home."  
  
"Sana will tell you her motivation was the giant bedroom and the wide shower but, yes, this is what we wish for as well."  
  
The two shared a small laugh and stared at Sana's unmoving body on the bed with eyes full of love. "Right."  
  
"What courses would you like to take if you choose to go to college ?" Mina asked. This was a subject they never talked about in the past as Nayeon had made clear that she didn't want to pursue her studies.  
  
"Psychology. I also liked theater a lot when I was in high school so who knows, I might take those as well. This is something I want to talk about with you two first though."  
  
"Whatever you wish to do, you can." Mina replied with a wink. "We will always be there to support you no matter what choices you make."   
  
"I know. Thank you."   
  
The two finished eating and cleaned up the table before Sana rose from the small rest she had taken and joined then on the couch.   
  
"Was the meal good ?"  
  
"Yes, great ! Are you sure you don't want any ? We left some for you in case you woke up hungry." Nayeon said as she went to sit on Sana's laps.   
  
"No, I'm alright. I ate more than enough an hour ago, don't you remember ?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
Mina rolled her eyes at Sana teasing Nayeon and went turn on the TV. "Are you tired, Nayeon ? We could start a drama if you want to wait a bit before your shower."  
  
"Actually, I'm not tired at all. Don't really feel like watching a drama either." A bored pout reached Nayeon's lips.   
  
"We already had sex so we can't do that again I suppose." Sana said with a sad sigh.   
  
"Sana !" Mina whined, hitting her on the arm. "Can't you come up with an actual idea. You and Nayeon are the ones who are good at this, not me."  
  
The blonde vampire stared into nothing for awhile as she tried to find something the three of them could do in this usually very boring place. She thought of what Mina loved to do when they came here and an idea instantly appeared in her mind.   
  
"How about we go swimming ?"   
  
"What ?" Nayeon asked with a small laugh. "Where could we even do that ? I'm not going out at night to swim in a dark creepy lake, Sana."  
  
"I'm not talking about a lake. I'm talking about the indoors swimming pool which is right downstairs."  
  
"W-What ?!" The shock was evident in Nayeon's voice.   
  
"I've always loved to swim so my parents had it built for me. It's a great idea, do you feel like checking it out ?"  
  
"I mean... sure."  
  
\-----  
  
"You got my hair all wet !" Sana yelled at Mina and pushed her underwater right after as a revenge. The black haired vampire tickled her which forced Sana to let go of her head almost as soon as she succeeded in getting it under her.   
  
"It was bound to get wet anyway, Sana !" Mina said laughing wholeheartedly at the blonde's angry pout.  
  
The two had gotten tired of waiting for Nayeon to put her swimsuit on and had told her which directions she needed to follow to reach the pool before they ran there together. As expected from Mina, Sana barely had the opportunity to put a toe in the warm water before two hands pushed her face first into the wide surface. Unfortunately, she was not able to retaliate as Mina jumped right after her with a happy squeal.   
  
They were used to playing around in this same pool considering this was one of the first places Sana had gotten acquainted with in the mansion. The first time she had taken a swim there had been nothing more than an accident. She had been searching for Mina all over the mansion but her senses were so new she was not able to control them to look for the other vampire. Therefore, she ended up searching everywhere until she was led to this pool and saw Mina's unmoving body in the water. With not one second of hesitation, she had jumped in, only to find out few seconds later that Mina was 'meditating' as she liked to call it.  
  
"You're so mean. I even washed it today."  
  
"The Sana I knew never backed down from a challenge but here you are, complaining about your hair being wet instead of fighting to put me underwater." Mina said with a fake exaggerated sigh. "It truly is disappointing."   
  
"Oh ! Myoui Mina, you come here right now !"   
  
As the two were fighting- with Mina leading in the number of times she got Sana's blonde hair wet- the vampires nearly missed the sound of Nayeon's light footsteps in the pool's area. But they were both too eager for her to join them in the water not to hear them.   
  
Nayeon gasped as her two girlfriends burst out from underwater right when she was getting closer to the edge. She laughed at Sana's messy hair but had to admit it made her look particularly hot. Almost as hot as she did when wearing a pantsuit. As for Mina, she looked perfect as always which made Nayeon a bit jealous. Who plays in water for so long but still gets to look this fine ? That shouldn't be legal.   
  
Nayeon walked closer to the edge while staring at her feet to make sure not to trip. Therefore, she missed the way both Mina and Sana were looking at her.   
  
"W-Wow." Mina whispered only for Sana to hear.  
  
Nayeon's swimsuit was a deep red, the same red of their eyes when they got in full vampire forms. It was a bikini Sana had bought for her as a joke considering she didn't really think Nayeon would wear it. And yet, here she was proving her wrong and revealing more cleavage than Mina and Sana could even dream of.  
  
"I knew she would look hot as fuck when I bought that bikini for her. But I could have never imagined she would look even hotter than I planned." Sana replied to Mina's shocked eyes.  
  
"I guess this is the moment I thank you for spending too much money on fashion."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"What are you two whispering about ?" Nayeon asked. She sat on the edge of the pool, her calves in the water as she tested the temperature.   
  
"You." Mina admitted shamelessly.  
  
"More specifically how hot you look."  
  
Nayeon laughed smugly. She knew wearing this one was the right choice to make. "Not as hot as you two. Have you seen yourselves ?"  
  
Their swimsuit were pretty similar to Nayeon's but only a bit more concealing. They were the ones the vampires used when they knew they were going to fight for hours in water, not the ones the would wear to go to a beach.   
  
"We should be asking you this question right now. You look so good." Mina said, eyes full of wonder.  
  
"Yeah. You do. Like... a lot."   
  
"I know." Nayeon tried to wink seductively but failed- Sana and Mina pretended she did it right because they were both pretty sure Nayeon had no idea she couldn't wink.  
  
Sana swan to the edge of the pool and got out. "Come with me ! You need to get in the water."  
  
"I'm a bit scared, I can't swim."  
  
"I know, baby, it's alright. We're here to keep you safe. There are small stairs there, I'll help you take them."  
  
Sana's smile reassured Nayeon and she agreed. Slowly, she made her way in the pool, going farther and farther until she was able to reach Mina. Her feet could not touch the floor anymore and she giggled as she wrapped her arms and legs around Mina's body to make sure she didn't drown.   
  
"You're safe ! I won't let you go, don't worry !" Mina made sure to reassure her and with time Nayeon got more comfortable in the water. When she had to let go of Mina, she didn't stay too far away from the stairs to make sure to stay safe. Sana got out of the pool not long after she had helped Nayeon into it and she watched over her girlfriend with a proud smile everytime she copied the moves Mina was trying to teach her.  
  
"You'll be able to swim in no time with Mina. She might be the best swimmer I've ever known."  
  
"I can see that."   
  
After Nayeon's body had become too tired to swim, she simply rested on Mina's back as the vampire swam around the pool. At the third lap, Mina grew tired of not being able to see Nayeon and brought her to her front.   
  
"You're so beautiful." The vampire said as she gently pinned Nayeon against the pool's walls. "Can I kiss you ?"  
  
Nayeon laughed. "Since when do you need to ask to kiss me ?"   
  
With a wide smile, Mina's lips pressed against Nayeon's. This time, there was no urgency, no real lust clouding their minds like a few hours earlier. Nayeon kissed her back instantly, slowly moving her lips against Mina's soft pink ones and whining lightly as soon as the vampire's tongue slipped inside of her mouth. Mina angled her head to grant herself easier access to Nayeon's mouth.   
  
This kiss might have been one of Mina and Nayeon's favorite. It felt like, through it, they became one all over again. Sana thought of making her presence known but she chose to let them have this moment, together. She didn't feel jealous. She felt happy.  
  
Nayeon pulled back and had to put a finger over Mina's lips as the vampire chased after her lips right after. She loved kissing Mina but she loved kissing Mina even more when she could actually touch the ground.  
  
"Let's go sleep, now."  
  
\-----  
  
"We need to tell her about what happened to you and how we met. And we need to tell her we'll have to turn her soon. I don't want her to hear about it from someone else."  
  
"You're right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Nayeon Day ! I hope you liked this chapter, I wrote it very quickly when I realized I had nothing planned for Nayeon's birthday so I apologize for any mistakes ! 
> 
> I'm also aware it is shorter than my usual chapters, hope you don't mind that too much. :/ 
> 
> Hope you liked the fluff because it won't last for long. ;)


	18. Chapter XVIII.

A loud knock on the wide wooden door of the bedroom the three soulmates shared woke Nayeon up quite brutally. She had been deep in her sleep, enveloped in warmth given to her, certainly not by the always cold bodies of Mina and Sana, but by the comfortable sheets the blonde had probably put over her when she had seen her falling asleep. Around her, she felt someone move, not able to identify who exactly it might be, and she groaned lowly as she immediately began to miss whoever of Sana or Mina had left her side.   
  
As strong arms wrapped around her waist, strong arms accompanied by a flower-like scent she recognized to be Sana's, Nayeon shuddered lightly at the coldness that suddenly wrapped around her. She was awake but chose to close her eyes for a bit more, perhaps she could fall back asleep and no one would say anything.   
  
Mina, who had gotten out of the bed as soon as she heard the knock, walked slowly to the door not to disturb Nayeon's sleep any further. She knew who was standing behind the door and there was absolutely nothing to worry about, but she couldn't help feeling tense when she knew that today marked the day Nayeon would be fully introduced to her family. There was no way to tell if everything would go as she hoped it would. Actually, she was certain that absolutely nothing would go as planned. That's just the way things were when it came to her family.   
  
"Hello, Miss Myoui." Her father's assistant who almost never left his side greeted her from the other side of the door. A gentle smile of fondness graced his lips. He liked Mina a lot and usually treated her like his own daughter, more than her father ever did. She was happy that he was the one either her father or her mother had sent to pass whatever message they wanted to tell her.  
  
"Hi, Steve. How have you been doing since the last time we met ?" Mina asked, voice full of sincerity.   
  
"Oh not so good. Don't tell your father I said that but he's been on edge for a while now." He admitted, looking down with tired eyes. "I myself can not wait for you to start working. I feel like my existence would be a lot calmer once you take over."  
  
"He's been overworking you again ? I truly wonder how he's able to make such an ancient vampire get so exhausted." She rolled her eyes, already annoyed with her father when she had not even seen him yet.  
  
"Oh, it's alright Miss Myoui. Don't get mad at him so early on." He gave her a light and tired laugh. Many times in the past, he had been the one to separate Mina and her father during their violent never-ending fights. He knew the two of them too well.   
  
Back inside of the bedroom, Nayeon had fallen back asleep as planned, not bothered at all by the hushed tones of the two. Sana, on her part, was listening to their conversation with one ear while the other was focused on Nayeon's very light snoring. Nothing was cuter than the light noises the human always made in her sleep in Sana's opinion.   
  
"What are you here for anyway ?" Mina had a pretty good idea but she wanted him to tell her in case she was wrong about the situation.   
  
"Your father has requested your and your soulmates' presence in the dinning hall for lunch. Breakfast will be brought to Miss Im very soon and he wants all of you to come downstairs in about three hours."  
  
Mina nodded. Nothing surprising there. A few hours ago, in the middle of the night, she had heard noises from the entrance of the mansion and had guessed- and rightfully so- that her father was finally home. Steve's presence had only confirmed her suspicions.   
  
"Ok. We'll be there. See you then." And with that, Mina closed the door with a light sincere smile.   
  
Turning back to face her girlfriends, her smile intensified when she saw Nayeon deep asleep on Sana's chest. She had lost count of the number of times she had found Nayeon sleeping in this position, her cheek resting on Sana's unbeating heart. The human always insisted that no matter how cold they were, nothing brought her more warmth than to know she was being held close to her soulmates.  
  
It really broke her heart- well, had she had one- to have to wake Nayeon up.  
  
"Let her sleep for a bit more." Sana said as she saw Mina approaching with a pout. In few seconds, Mina had reached the other side of the room and was sitting next to Nayeon on the bed. "She must be tired after last night."  
  
"Well, whose fault is that, I truly wonder."  
  
"Hey!" Sana whined with a cute pout. "You're just as guilty as I am."  
  
"I wouldn't have spent an hour with her in the bathtub like you did, especially since it was so late and you knew she would need to wake up before lunch. You're just too greedy."   
  
"Well, she didn't disagree did she ?"  
  
The two continued to talk for a while while making sure to keep their voices down so as not to wake up Nayeon. Unfortunately, the human's rest did not last as long as she had wished considering around twenty minutes after she had fallen back asleep, another loud knock resonated in the wide bedroom.  
  
She whined and found the strength to open her eyes. When she finally got used to the light, all she could see was Sana's wide smile staring back at her.   
  
"Your breakfast has arrived. Time to get out of bed, sweetheart."  
  
"Come eat while it's still hot. Sana will choose clothes for you while I eat with you, right Sana ?" Mina said with a small wink directed at Sana's way.  
  
The blonde didn't really understand what Mina was trying to tell her- if she was even trying to tell her something- but she did as asked and, with a last kiss to Nayeon's cheeks, left the room in a hurry.  
  
"I can choose my clothes for myself, you know." Nayeon said while brushing back her messy hair and tying it into a bun that wasn't any less messy.   
  
"I know. But you know how Sana is when you wake up."   
  
Mina was preparing everything Nayeon would need for her breakfast on the dinning table.   
  
"You mean clingy ? Impossible to get away from ? Squealing in happiness in my ears when all I want is silence ?"  
  
The vampire turned to face her and cringed slightly. She knew really well herself that Sana was a lot to take in right after having woken up.   
  
"Yes. That's exactly what I mean."  
  
"Then I suppose I should thank you for giving me this temporary peace. Let's eat."  
  
\-----  
  
When Mina, followed by Sana and Nayeon, entered the wide dinning hall of the mansion, she instantly grew tense. Or at least, more tense than she had already been.  
  
Her father and her mother were both standing in front of the chairs they usually claimed as theirs, both dressed in black. She was sure that, to Nayeon, they must have looked very intimidating. Especially her father who was staring at the human, seemingly emotionless.  
  
"Hello ! I'm pleased to see you again, Nayeon."   
  
Her mother was the first one to speak, breaking the tense silence that had taken over when they had arrived. She avoided looking at Mina- not that it was very surprising after their quarrel- and took great interest in Nayeon.  
  
Nayeon was standing behind Sana, intimidated by the two powerful beings. She smoothed her light pink-colored dress before walking over to Mina's mother, offering her hand to the woman who accepted it with a smile and a firm handshake.   
  
"Hi, Mrs Myoui. I'm sorry we didn't talk more yesterday. Hopefully we can change that today."   
  
The older woman nodded and shot a quick glance at Mina before letting go of the human's hand.   
  
"Hello, Mr Myoui." Nayeon said as she walked over to where Mina's father stood and tried not to show how scared she was by the man.  
  
"Hello, human." He shook Nayeon's hand with a lot more strength than she wished he had. She tried very hard not to cringe at his words considering she was pretty sure he knew her name perfectly well and had willingly chosen to call her 'human'. "Take a seat around the table. We will eat now."  
  
Mina took the seat in front of her father's and Nayeon sat next to her, not being fond of having to sit in front of her mother but feeling safe as she was surrounded by her two girlfriends.   
  
"You know she has a name, father. No need to be rude." Were the first words Mina said to her father. His eyes left Nayeon's face to lay on his daughter. That was the only sign she got that he had heard her because he did not deem it necessary to reply.   
  
"So Nayeon... What do you do in life ?" Mina's mother said to keep Mina from getting angry at her husband so quickly into lunch.  
  
"I have a part time job as a waitress." Nayeon said, cringing internally when she realized how bad that must have seemed to people who were living in money. She quickly added : "It's not what I plan on doing forever, of course. I had trouble finding a job and this was my only option."  
  
She was interrupted by her meal being served. From its look, it seemed to be lamb. One of Mina's favorite human food.  
  
"Nayeon is doing amazingly well by herself. She's very hard working in my opinion. More than I could ever be." Sana said in support of Nayeon. It was obvious what people who had this much money would think of her.   
  
"It's a very hard job, I am sure of it. Can I ask you a few questions about you or do you mind ?" The older woman politely asked which did not only surprise Nayeon but also Mina.   
  
"Of course, you can." Nayeon replied as she tasted the delicious meat that had been served to her. Everyone started eating with her, everyone but Mina's father. He slowly sipped on a glass of what Nayeon guessed to be blood.   
  
"How are you liking living with my daughter ?"  
  
"Well, everything's been going amazing. But she's your daughter, I'm sure you know how much of a sweetheart she is."   
  
For the first time since he had greeted her, Mina's father made his presence known with a light chuckle he tried to hide by pretending to cough.   
  
Mina had been watching him since the moment they had sat down and was ready to stop him if her ever tried something. She was annoyed to see that he did not make any effort to eat human food in front of Nayeon and was thankful that they had made sure the girl was used to vampires drinking blood. She believed that by doing so, he tried to scare and intimidate her by making sure she understood she was nothing more than food to him.  
  
"Of course, we do." Her mother once again tried to break the tense mood. It had not been very successful yet but she at least was making an effort, Mina noted. "Sana, what about you ? I heard from Mina that everything's been quite well for you at work."  
  
"Oh, thank you for asking Mrs Myoui. Indeed, it's been great. I'm ready to start working with Mina as soon as she will take over."  
  
The man's deep voice replied to Sana instead of the soft tone of Mina's mother. "That's good news. I want Mina to start working in les than two months and it's good to know you will be ready as well."   
  
"Father. Let's talk about this later in your office."  
  
"Of course."  
  
And silence filled the room once again. Only, this time, no one tried to break it. Sana's hand rested on her thigh as the blonde had finished her meal before everyone and was, as always, doing her best to make sure Nayeon was comfortable.   
  
Nayeon had been in awkward situations before but this beat pretty much all of them. What bothered her the most was the intense look Mina's father gave her during the entire time, sometimes staring at her face and sometimes, to her worry, at her neck. It felt like he was searching for something there but she didn't want to know what it was.   
  
He shocked not only Nayeon but also Sana and Mina when he suddenly chose to talk to the human.  
  
"How do you intend on letting your parents know about Mina and Sana ?"  
  
Nayeon looked up from the piece of lamb she was struggling to cut and stared at him in shock. She wasn't sure she was the one he talked to but seeing that no one else replied, she guessed it had indeed been her. It was such a sudden and unexpected question knowing other than a greeting, these were the first words she heard from him that were addressed to her.  
  
"Oh well, I'm not close to my parents at all. I don't think I will ever introduce the girls to them."  
  
"But you must have friends ? People around you who don't know about our kind. How will you deal with that ?"  
  
Nayeon did not immediately reply. To be honest, she had not really thought about this. With Jihyo already knowing, the fact that not everyone did had gotten out of her head. She realized she would need to find a way to tell Jeongyeon, Dahyun and Chaeyoung about it without them freaking out which would be the hardest part.   
  
"I think I will talk about it with Sana and Mina first and go on from there following their advice."  
  
An almost cruel smile reached his lips. "Do you even know what it means to be in a relationship with vampires while being human ? What it entails ?"  
  
"I mean... I am discovering it at my own pace thanks to the girls. It's been going quite well for now."  
  
"Sure. But it won't last."  
  
"W-What do you mean ?"  
  
"You can't stay human for-"  
  
"Father." Mina said when she believed he would go too far.  
  
"Mina. Let me at least ask your human a few questions please. I am not doing any harm."  
  
"No. Stop talking for now."  
  
A silent war started between the two during which no words had to be exchanged, their glares saying enough. It seemed like Mina won as he stood up from his seat and sighed deeply.   
  
"Find me in the gardens when you will be over with dessert. I will be waiting for all of you there. The weather is nice, it's been raining all day long which is perfect for us to take a small walk there."  
  
And with this invitation to join him later on, he left the hall without looking back at them.   
  
\-----  
  
Nayeon really did not share his view of a 'nice weather' but she supposed to vampires, a dark cloudy sky was better than anything. Now, even with the never stopping rain, she had to admit that the garden looked absolutely amazing. They were currently all passing by a giant fountain that looked ancient enough to be seen in history books.  
  
She was walking next to Sana, Mina in front of them, separating them and her parents as always. As the path they were on brought them to what seemed to be a forest, the old man was reminded of something he meant to ask them.  
  
"Your cousins are coming tomorrow for a hunt and they wanted to know if you and Sana would agree to come."   
  
Mina rolled her eyes at his question. "Do you have any other dumb requests like those ?"   
  
Everyone stopped walking as her father turned around to face his daughter with a raised eyebrow. "I'm only asking, Mina. Don't be rude."  
  
"Why ask a question when you already know the answer ? Isn't that a loss of time."  
  
"Perhaps Sana would like to join ? It is your cousins' request, not mine."  
  
"You know Nayeon is our soulmate. Why exactly would we go hunt for blood that won't even sate our hunger ?"  
  
"I thought you would know by now that hunting isn't about feeding, it's all about the thrill."  
  
Mina chuckled and stared at him with disgust. She wished he would keep his views on humans to himself. Nayeon did not need to her this. "I'm not a monster like you are."  
  
A dark look reached her father's eyes as soon as Mina called him a monster. "Oh, really ? Nayeon." He said, walking past Mina to stand in front of the human. "Has Mina ever told you about how much of a 'monster' she herself was at a time ?"  
  
Not really understanding what he meant, she shook her head with furrowed brows and stared at Mina in confusion.   
  
"Father !" The brunette vampire tried to get between him and Nayeon but failed as he kept her from approaching with one of his arm.  
  
"She has, right ? Because not telling you about all of the lives she's taken would mean lying to her little human soulmate and that's not something she would do, right ? She keeps on calling me a monster but she forgets that she herself is one. No matter how much she changed or pretended to change, her past is always there and still defines who she now is."  
  
Pure anger radiated from his words and Sana, in worry, was shielding Nayeon from the man with her body.  
  
"But you will see soon enough what vampires really are like. Because if I am sure of one thing, it is that you won't be alive for much longer."   
  
He stopped himself from continuing his angry speech when he received a hard slap on his back from Mina. Without another glance at his daughter, he left the garden for his office, his wife following after him with a dark look on her face.   
  
\-----  
  
"I would like to pretend I don't want to know about your past anymore but it's getting hard to do so."   
  
The three girls were back in the room they shared and Mina was busy packing all of their luggages. Nayeon had not moved from the couch since they had entered the room and she watched her girlfriends walk everywhere in the room as they tried to pack as quickly as they could to leave the mansion in the next hour and not more.   
  
She didn't really know what to feel like. This was all so confusing. But if she knew something, it was that she was tired of not being told about important parts of her soulmates' lives.  
  
At her words, the two vampires stopped running around the room and both stared at Nayeon in worry.  
  
"W-What do you mean ?" Mina asked. She let go of the red shirt she was holding and walked closer to the human girl who was facing away from her.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean Mina. You've been hiding things from me in hope that I would never ask you about them. It's just not sitting well with me anymore."   
  
The two vampires exchanged a slightly scared look. They didn't know if now was the right time to tell Nayeon about it. Everyone was on edge after the ruined lunch they had.   
  
"Look, Nayeon, how about we talk about this once we're home ?" Sana said. "Now is not the time. We have to get going now if we want to arrive before the sun sets."   
  
"No." Nayeon stood from the couch and faced the two vampires. "Now, Sana. I've waited enough."   
  
"Sweetheart-"   
  
"Don't 'sweetheart' me, Sana. I'm being serious."  
  
Mina reached Nayeon and put a hand over her shoulder to try and get her attention. "Let's not fight because of this. Because of him. He's not worth it, Nayeon."   
  
"You think I'm asking for the truth because of him ? He has nothing to do with this Mina, this is between you two and I only."  
  
"I'm sure you can wait a bit longer either way. Please don't do this now."   
  
"What's keeping you from telling me now, huh ?! What have you done that's so bad that I can't know about it ?"  
  
Mina's eyes became red as she became a bit angry due to Nayeon's insistence. Today was definitely not a good day for her and she wished Nayeon would let it go for the time being.  
  
Sana witnessed her get more and more tense and slowly walked toward the two to help Mina calm down. Her presence usually was enough to make the vampire's anger leave but this time, it definitely wasn't enough as her eyes only grew darker.  
  
"Nayeon, stop acting like a spoiled brat and wait ! Is that so hard to do ? I'm not in the mood for this, ok !"  
  
It was the first time Mina had talked to Nayeon in such a rude way. The vampire always was so considerate of her feelings, why was she suddenly so angry ?   
  
"I think I should go out for a bit. To let you finish packing and get your thoughts straight."   
  
Before Sana could reach for Nayeon to keep her from leaving, the human had slipped away and had already passed through the door. She was about to run after her but Mina's tight grip on her arm held her back.  
  
"Let her be. We can always find her when we're done."  
  
"But I don't like to know she's alone in the mansion ! What if she comes across your father ?"   
  
"He won't kill her, Sana. Just finish packing her clothes and we'll leave with her in less than an hour. She won't go too far."  
  
Reluctantly, Sana did as Mina asked and went back to the bathroom to finish what she had started. It did not stop her from worrying about Nayeon at all. She almost went against Mina's orders to go search for her soulmate on multiple times but stopped herself as soon as she sensed the anger radiating from the older vampire.   
  
Sana had never seen Mina get mad at Nayeon. She knew that in reality, the brunette did not have anything against Nayeon and would actually apologize as soon as she would realize what she had said to the human.  
  
In those moments, she wished she could have as much power over Mina as Mina had over her. She would have been able to go find Nayeon and she believed that the two would have already apologized to each other and would be back to making out on the couch to let out their anger. But that's just not the way things were between them.  
  
\-----  
  
When she had stormed out of the room, Nayeon had felt like she was making the right decision. She had felt the need to be alone and it was the only way for her wish to come true.   
  
At first, she had expected for either Sana or Mina to run after her and was surprised not to hear them follow her as she reached the entrance hall of the mansion. Her heels made sure anyone would know where she was, especially a vampire, but no one came to find her.  
  
She was faced with two options : either walk in the mansion and risk ending up finding people she did not wish to talk to or go out and walk around the gardens, this time in peace. Her choice was quickly made and she stepped outside by the wide door, making her way to the garden she remembered to be on her left as soon as she was out.   
  
The rain had thankfully calmed down and she was able to stay outside without much worry for her health.  
  
As she neared the fountain she had previously passed by, she thought she heard a small noise from behind her but no one was there to be seen when she turned around. She continued on her way and shivered when she reached the dark forest that surrounded the entire area. Was this the place where Mina's father went to hunt ? She didn't really understand how hunting for human blood worked but she felt like she didn't want to find out anyway.   
  
Right before, she could turn around to get away from the dark forest that sent chills through her whole body, a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from moving.  
  
Nayeon immediately tried to scream and fight back whoever was behind her in vain. They were way too strong, just as strong as a vampire.  
  
The last thing she heard and saw before fainting was a woman who, from the sharp fangs that were adorning her smirk, was a vampire. Dressed in leather, she did not inspire Nayeon anything other than pure fear for her life.   
  
"I see food brings itself to us now. Take her to the cabin for tomorrow's hunt. She'll please our dear friends quite a lot, I am sure of it."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update and I hope you don't hate me too much. Poor nayeon. ;)
> 
> Probably no update next week because I have exams coming, sorry about that !
> 
> Thank you to those of you who left a comment on the last chapter, there truly is nothing more motivating to me. <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter XIX.

Sana was worried- and worried was an understatement. It had been nearly an hour since Nayeon had walked out of the same door she had been staring at for the last thirty minutes. An hour wasn't that long. It wasn't even enough to walk around the entire property and perhaps that's what Nayeon had chosen to do. But that did not stop her from worrying, biting her lower lip as stress invaded her mind.   
  
The younger vampire glanced at Mina and frowned when she saw the brunette in the same position as the one she had been in since Nayeon had left : laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, seemingly emotionless. Sana hitched to go through that door and go search for Nayeon but she knew Mina would be displeased. Therefore, she didn't move. Her eyes went from the annoyingly unmoving door as she waited for Nayeon to burst through it at any point to Mina's form resting on the bed.   
  
"Mina." She tried to get her attention, it was the fifth time in the last ten minutes but Mina never even spared her a glance. "Mina, can you please respond ?"  
  
Sana was getting fed up and when Mina once again ignored her, she chose to follow her instincts and go against Mina's orders. It was time her vampire emancipated itself from the grip Mina's had over hers anyway. The blonde stood up and spared one last glance at Mina before she walked through the door angrily, not really caring about being discreet anymore.   
  
First, she rushed downstairs. Nayeon had told her herself that she believed the floor they stayed on to be very creepy, she didn't only stick to Sana's side because she liked her new perfume. Obviously, Nayeon would not be there so she didn't waste any time looking for her on their floor or on any other.   
  
As soon as she reached the entrance hall, she smelled that Nayeon had been there not long ago and had probably walked through the main door to go outside.   
  
With a fast step, she rushed outside, relieved to have an idea of where Nayeon had gone to. Her soulmate's natural scent led her to the same path they had followed a few hours earlier with Mina and her parents. Nayeon had seemed to love the gardens so it was not very surprising to think she would have wanted to walk there to calm herself down and stay away from them for a bit.  
  
She paused when the scent stopped right in front of the forest. Nayeon's scent was overwhelming there and Sana could almost feel a certain fear in it. Her soulmate had for sure been there but as she concentrated even more on what could have happened and where she could have gone, she uncovered a few clues. Worry filled her mind as soon as she spotted two other distinctive scents- those of two vampires who were still young but older than she herself was. Probably around Mina's age.   
  
Someone had been there with Nayeon. And whatever they did was enough to scare Nayeon. This really wasn't good.   
  
Sana started to panick and quickly tried to calm herself down. This wasn't the time to lose control and act without thinking. She needed to get a grip and find out where Nayeon had gone to. Perhaps she was safe and the two vampires had brought her back to the mansion or to visit another part of the gardens. Not all vampires were bad, she and Mina were a pretty good proof of that. It was just hard to believe that vampires who hanged out on Mina's parents' property had any good intentions.  
  
Only, the direction Nayeon had gone in finally appeared to her. Sana gulped when she understood where Nayeon probably still was : the forest. Never would the human have gone there by herself, never would she willingly put a foot anywhere near such a dark place. Someone, probably one of the two vampires or both, had brought her in there. Nayeon was in danger.  
  
Turning around, Sana ran to see Mina. She couldn't handle this by herself anymore and now, Mina would have no choice but to listen to what she had to say.  
  
  
\-----   
  
"Mina !" Sana burst through the door so violently Mina immediately got out of her lethargic state and sat on the bed with an alarmed expression. "Something's wrong with Nayeon!"  
  
"What do you mean something is wrong with Nayeon ? Did she get hurt ? Is it her leg ?"  
  
Sana was panicking and had trouble making correct sentences. All Mina was able to understand were the words forest and vampires, but that was enough for her to realize that nothing about what might have happened was a good sign.  
  
"Sana !" Mina said as she got out of the bed she had been staying in, pushing the silk sheets away and reluctantly leaving their warmth to quickly rush to Sana's side. She placed a hand over her soulmate's shoulder and tried to bring her to the couch so she could sit and calm herself down. "Sweetheart, I need you to be clear and to tell me what happened in precise details. Focus."  
  
Sana took a deep breath and her eyes were able to focus back on Mina's black ones. "Nayeon went out and if my guess is correct... she was kidnapped by vampires who brought her into the forest."  
  
The vampire stared in shock at Sana. This couldn't be real. Sana must have gotten confused, there's no way something like this could have happened to Nayeon. The human probably was hiding somewhere in the mansion, she wouldn't go anywhere near the dark forest that would for sure scare any human away.   
  
"Are you absolutely sure of what you are saying, Sana. Because if so, then we have a very big problem."  
  
"I am. I found the scents of two vampires, probably around your age. And Nayeon was scared. If that doesn't mean they took her with them, then I don't know what it could really be." Sana cupped her own face with her hands as she groaned with anger. "But if you don't trust me go see it by yourself.   
  
Mina let out a deep sigh. A worried look reached her eyes. "I trust you. I just needed it to be clear, Sana. I'm going to find her, you stay there."  
  
At the first step she took, Mina was stopped by Sana's hand wrapping around her arm with a strength the blonde rarely used as she was not fond of unnecessary violence.   
  
"Are you being serious right now, Mina ! You already asked me to stay here and not do anything and see what it caused ! Nayeon might be hurt and that's all because you would'nt let me go after her, so no I will not stay here while you search for the woman I love just as much as you do !" When Mina turned around, all she could see were Sana's blood red eyes staring at her with violent anger. "I think you have forgotten that this isn't about you and Nayeon and that I am part of this relationship just as much as you are, I love her and want to find her as well. I will not stay locked in room while you act like her savior and possibly get yourself and Nayeon in danger."  
  
Silence took over as Sana stopped her angry rant and waited for a response of any kind from Mina.   
  
"Ok."   
  
And Mina left, without sparing another glance at Sana. Clearly, nothing had been cleared up between the two and they would need to talk about it later on. She couldn't believe that Mina had believed 'ok' to be a satisfying answer.  
  
\-----   
  
"Father!" Mina yelled behind the door of her father's office after he had not immediately come to open the door when she had knocked for the first time."Father, I need to talk to you right now!"  
  
The heavy door opened slowly and revealed the annoyed looked adorning her father's face. A pen was still in his hand which led Mina to believe he had been working before she came to bother him. Although that did not make her feel any remorse, she needed to talk to him as she was sure he would know a lot more than she would when it came to finding Nayeon.  
  
"Why exactly are you asking for me ? I believed you told me a few hours ago you did not want to have anything to do with me anymore." He arched a brow, in a very similar way to what Mina usually did. No matter how much she hated it, she was his daughter and had been very close to him at a time. Long enough to be similar to him in certain ways.   
  
"And I still hate you, nothing has changed on that part. But I need something from you first." Mina said as she stepped in the wide office, her father lightly getting out the way to let her enter.  
  
"Come on in then." He said with sarcasm as he watched her walk to his desk and take a seat there. "What is it ?"  
  
"What did you do to Nayeon ?"  
  
Mina did not wait any longer to ask what she had been planning to. She did not have time to lose if Sana's suspicions were indeed true. If it involved vampires, then it involved her father for sure in one way or another.   
  
"Nayeon ?" He said with obviously fake misunderstanding. "Oh, you must mean that human you brought here."  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know who she is. I already am angry enough as it is. I'm searching for her and I have a feeling you know where she might be."  
  
"Mina, my dear. Have I not taught you not to accuse people of something when you have absolutely no proof." Mina glared at him and rolled her eyes as his creepy smirk never left his face. "I have nothing to do with whatever happened to your little human. But what you should think about is : do you have anything to do with it ? I feel like you are more at fault in this than I am."  
  
"Shut up and tell me where she is. You obviously know something I don't and I need you to give me some more informations before I go crazy."   
  
The younger vampire was still sitting on the office chair, her legs crossed and her hands tightly gripping the chair to keep herself in check. The best thing to do when it came to her father was to pretend none of his words affected her, to stay stoic in front of his provocations.   
  
"Look, Mina." He said, his smirk getting replaced by annoyance. "I think it's best you leave me out of this. I have other things to worry about and they are far more important than you losing your little human. So get out of my office while I finish my work."  
  
Her father went to sit behind his desk and grabbed a blank paper, getting back to what he had been about to do before Mina interrupted him. He chose to do what he had always been the best at : ignore his own daughter.   
  
"Father, I know what you think of humans and I know you are not fond of one being officially part of the family." She stood up to be standing over her father which gave more importance to her words. "But you know that Nayeon is more than a human to Sana and I. You knew before even I did. I'm sure you have lived long enough to know what soulmates mean to vampires which is why you will tell me everything you know about where those two vampires brought Nayeon and about what they are going to do to her. If she dies, I die too. And trust me, I will make sure you go before I do because never would I be able to forgive you for not letting me save her. I know that things are bad between the two of us and I know that you want me to turn her and I will ! Someday I will but all I need is time. And I don't see how I could get it if when I find her she's dead and her cold body was thrown in a ditch !"  
  
Her father's pen layed forgotten on his desk as he looked up at his daughter. He leaned back in his leather chair and sighed deeply. "Ok. But first, I want you to understand that this is not my fault and I have nothing to do with it."   
  
"Ok."   
  
The two stared at each other very intensely as Mina waited to hear what her father had to say and he waited to choose his words carefully so as to make sure Mina wouldn't make any drastic decision.   
  
"Those vampires were your cousins. They came by my office a few hours ago to ask me to help them organize tomorrow's hunt, saying they needed to find another human. I said that I didn't have time for them because, as you know, I have a lot of work to do. They left and probably fell upon Nayeon on their way back to the forest. This is the only explanation as to why Nayeon disappeared so suddenly."  
  
  
Mina inhaled loudly, desperately trying to get herself to stay calm. "What exactly do you mean by 'they needed to find another human' ?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, I am sure you understand why your cousins would need a human."  
  
"Yes but I need you to tell me."  
  
"They found two humans to be hunted but were in need of a third one. You know that they usually prefer to go for willing humans who seek to participate in the hunts for whatever reason but considering their plans for this one were quite recent, I think they didn't have time to find the last human they needed and found Nayeon to be a good option."  
  
"I've always known you and your little hunts weren't so innocent. You used to tell me that all humans there were doing it by their own will and now you tell me this. I hope you're ashamed of yourself !"  
  
"This is not my hunt !" He denied. "I have never forced humans to participate in a hunt but your cousins are different. We do not share the same values."  
  
"But you were going to participate and that's all I need to confirm the fact that you have absolutely no morals."  
  
"Had I known Nayeon would be there I would have never accepted. Perhaps even would I have warned you."  
  
"Look." Mina said. "Now isn't the time to discuss about your non-existent morals, I'm going to need you to help me find Nayeon."  
  
"This wasn't in the deal. I will tell you where the hunt will take place and you and Sana will proceed from there."  
  
"I don't think you understood the situation well, father. I need to find Nayeon and if that means you are going to come with me every step of they way then so be it. Now you're going to follow me and we're going to figure out how to bring her back with Sana and mother and you won't have a say in this."  
  
As she left his office, she didn't bother turning back to make sure he would follow. The light sound of his footsteps was enough for her to know her message had been understood, as surprising as it was.   
  
\-----   
  
Mina's parents and Sana were all in the livingroom, sitting on a large leather couch and facing Mina as they waited for her to finally speak. The brunette was trying to come up with a plan but also with the best way to announce to Sana that Nayeon was far from being in very little danger, to tell the already angry blonde that Nayeon would need far more than saving.   
  
She took a deep breath and after her eyes laid on Sana, began. "Nayeon was taken by who father believes to be my cousins. They came here for a hunt and were in need of one last human who turned out to end up being Nayeon."  
  
Sana gulped and Mina saw it. She flinched lightly when Sana stood up to face her. "What did you just say ?"  
  
The blonde's red orbs were intensely focused on Mina's black ones. Anger radiated from Sana.   
  
"Exactly what you think you heard, Sana. Which is why we are all here. We need a plan to get her back and I can't come up with one alone. I do believe father will be of great help to us considering he knows a lot more than we do about-"  
  
"This is all your fault."   
  
Mina was interrupted by Sana who was seemingly very close to jumping on her. She had already brushed of the vampire's anger once but unfortunately, she would need to do it again until they had time to settle everything down.   
  
"Look, Sana-"  
  
"She could be with us right now. In the car, on our way home, far away from this human-hating place. But because of you she's about to get killed by vampires. Your own family at that."  
  
"Sana !" Mina's tone was strong enough to stop Sana from continuing her speech. "Later. Not now. We need to find her first and then I will let you hate me as much as you wish to."  
  
The blonde sighed and- getting control over her nerves- sat back down next to Mina's father.   
  
"Good. As I was saying, I don't know how to proceed and I think we should all think about it."  
  
After a beat of silence, Mina's mother started speaking. "I am not an expert when it comes to hunts but what I know is that finding Nayeon before the hunt begins will be impossible. You could spend the entire night running around the forest and you wouldn't find her before they disclose where the hunt will take place. That's just how things are, especially with your cousins."  
  
"So we need to wait for them to say where it will happen, to get Nayeon from there and leave." Sana suggested, with a now calmer voice.  
  
"No." Mina's father shook his head, his brow furrowed. "That's not how it works. The hunt will take place tomorrow morning, probably around 6 am. They will share the location of the beginning of it around ten minutes before and every vampire who wishes to participate, surely around thirty as it's been awhile since a hunt has been organized and your cousins have planned three humans : one for ten vampires, will go there and wait for it to start. This means that Nayeon will not be there, but ahead of everyone or else there would be no... let's say no thrill, no real hunt considering humans don't run as fast as we do."  
  
For a moment, no one spoke. Clearly, everyone had understood what Mina's father was trying to say. And everyone had reached the same conclusion but preferred to keep it for themselves, not wanting to say it aloud. Sana was the one to break the silence.   
  
"So the only way to get to her is... to take part of the hunt ourselves."  
  
"No." Mina said with sad eyes. "The only way isn't to participate. It is to win."  
  
\-----  
  
Rays of sunshine forced Nayeon to open her eyes as soon as she regained consciousness. She tried to bring her hands over her face to keep her eyes from getting burned by the assaulting sun, only to find out that her wrists were tied behind her back, keeping her from moving much.  
  
She licked her dried lips and carefully tried to sit up to get away from the sun, this time successfully. A voice resonated right next to Nayeon causing her to let out a small yelp.   
  
"Hi."   
  
Nayeon slowly turned her head towards the owner of said voice so as to not get dizzy, she had barely regained full consciousness and still had trouble seeing clearly. She was scared to be sitting next to a vampire for a second and was only half reassured when she saw the man's teeth : human ones. Unless he was keeping his fangs in check but she doubted it to be the case.   
  
"Who are you ?" Nayeon asked in a soft voice. The fact that he was human did not mean he was on her side and would help her get out of there, wherever 'there' was.   
  
"That doesn't matter. I'm a human who, just like you, likes a little action in my life."  
  
"What do you mean by that ? Do you perhaps know where we are right now ?"  
  
"Girl, are you being serious ? The hunt is in less than ten hours if I'm correct. No more than that for sure. And you don't remember what you're doing here ?"  
  
"Hey !" Another voice said, this time from a woman. Nayeon had not seen her but she was sitting next to the man, on his other side. "Don't be aggressive towards her, she obviously fainted before being brought here. Who knows what might have happened."  
  
"I honestly have no idea as to what I'm doing here. All I remember is being surrounded by two vampires and getting hit by one."  
  
"So... you are not here by choice ?" The woman asked, seemingly very worried.   
  
"I don't even know where 'here' is supposed to be. Can you please explain ?"  
  
"The cabin we are in is supposed to keep us from wandering vampires for the time being until the hunt. But I suppose you don't know what that is ?"  
  
"No, not really. I mean I heard about it from... from my girlfriends." The man arched a brow at what she said but didn't comment on it.   
  
"Tomorrow, someone will come here and open this door right there." The redhead woman said, showing the door to Nayeon in case she had missed it. "We will have to run through there and try not to get caught to reach another cabin which is quite far away from here, too far for any of us to realistically believe we can successfully do it. Which is why the winner isn't the one who will reach the cabin but the last one to get caught. What we win hasn't been decided yet, one of my friend won and earned a ton of money but that's not always the prize. That's not why we take part in it anyway."  
  
"But who are we supposed to run from ? I- I don't get it."  
  
"Vampires. Hungry vampires whose only wish is to drink from us. The first one to catch a human gets to do whatever it wants with the human but can not kill them."  
  
Nayeon's eyes widened dramatically as she gasped, finally realizing what mess she was into. Why was this happening to her ? She didn't want to have to run from vampires who would obviously catch her very quickly- unless those vampires were Sana and Mina in a completely different situation. How did she end up in this mess ?  
  
"I guess you really didn't know." The man said. "Sorry for earlier then. I didn't think they would force anyone to participate in this, considering it wasn't the case for the both of us."  
  
Nayeon didn't reply. She had a hard time processing everything she had been told and opted for silence as she laid down on her side, her wrists still uncomfortably tied behind her back. The only thing on her mind were Mina and Sana. Did they know where she was ? Would they be able to find her in time ? She felt like the answer to those two questions might not be positive. For the first time in a long time, Nayeon was genuinely scared for her life.   
  
\-----  
  
"You never told me about what happens during those hunts." Sana said. The two vampires were back in the bedroom they shared with Nayeon. They had gotten ready already, not having to prepare much other than a few strategies considering no weapons were allowed for very obvious reasons.   
  
"It depends on which vampires win. Some are only there to drink, kind of like my father. Some are here to empty them of their blood and turn them into vampires. And how disgusting as it sounds, some are here for sex. All of them have different reasons, most of the time it only is about having a pretty human writhing under you while you drink just enough blood to keep them alive and if a mistake happens, they get turned. Those who willingly participate in the hunts know of what might happen to them and agree because that's their thing."  
  
"Does that mean... if we lose..."  
  
"We won't lose. We can't."  


 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> See you in chapter 20, i'm sure you will love (hate) it. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments ! There is no better motivation ! <3


	20. Chapter XX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : violence, blood etc.

Neither Mina or Sana had rested during the night. Sana had read books on how to hurt vampires in case she ever had to protect Nayeon without actually killing anyone while Mina had gone swimming. That's how she coped with hard situations for as long as Sana had known her. The brunette vampire would spend hours in the pool, sometimes not emerging from the water for so long she would have for sure drowned had she been human. 

In normal times, Sana would have joined her. She had never been the biggest fan of swimming but she was a fan of Mina and watching her do laps around the pool would always calm her mind. But it wouldn't work now and she knew this. She was angry at Mina but also at herself. Nothing, absolutely nothing would be able to calm her down unless Nayeon was in her arms, safe and in perfect health. 

If a vampire ever hurt Nayeon, she wasn't sure she wouldn't kill it. Mina had told her that she couldn't seriously harm anyone or the council would ban her and perhaps even hurt Nayeon as a revenge. And she had promised. But she knew that such promise wouldn't mean anything to her if she ever came face to face with one being about to hurt her soulmate. Sana hated vampires and this whole situation made her hate the fact that she herself was one. That Nayeon's life would have to change so drastically because of her and Mina's true natures. But thinking about this brought back painful memories she would rather forget and she grabbed the book she had let fall in her laps to continue her research about vampires' weaknesses. 

She only stopped when someone knocked on the bedroom door. She didn't need to be told who was behind it, her senses told her everything she had to know. So she quickly grabbed what she would need for the hunt and left the room, following Mina and her father to what she hoped would lead to Nayeon. 

\-----

"I obviously won't be participating in the hunt which means I have to leave in a few minutes." Mina's father whispered to the two girls who were waiting for the hunt to begin, a bit away from the other vampires who had come for different reasons than the ones they were here for. 

It was early enough for it to still be a bit dark which would clearly give an advantage to the vampires, humans not having the chance of being blessed with night vision. 

"But I can give you a few last minute advices if you wish to hear them from me."

Mina and Sana immediately agreed. They would need any help they could find, especially since they had never participated in a hunt for humans before which certainly wouldn't be the case for everyone there. 

"First, I know you've probably already talked about this but you can't go in the same direction. It would be a loss of time and if the direction you choos isn't the right one, well... you know what that would mean. Then, you need to know that most vampires here are young and aren't as respected in the clan as we are. You have an advantage on them because of this Mina and you shouldn't underestimate it."

"I know this. I was already planning on using it to scare them away if I have to face any of them." 

Contrary to what Sana might have thought, Mina hadn't spent her time in the pool to empty her mind, she had done it to be in a clearer state of mind so that she could come up with better ideas and strategies. To use her power in the clan, a power she had tried to ignore for a long time now, was one of her first thought. They didn't have many advantages in this hunt but this one shouldn't be underestimated at all. 

"Also, I don't know what having a soulmate actually feels like but from what I know, you should be able to follow Nayeon's scent if you get close enough. Although other vampires will be able to smell her as well, they will have to get a lot closer to her than you to be able to find her."

And with that, he left the two women together and walked away, soon getting out of view. 

Mina turned to Sana who was awkwardly looking away in the distance, desperately trying to avoid acknowledging Mina's presence and see if she could find Nayeon's scent with a bit of luck. 

"What direction do you want to go in ? I know the east of the forest quite well because I used to play there as a child."

"Then I'll go west."

"Sana, I-"

"Don't, Mina. Now is not the time, you've said it yourself after all. Let's focus on what actually matters here, because obviously my feelings aren't considered to be important. At least not to you."

Before Mina could reply, two vampires arrived with a whistle in their hand. Mina immediately recognized them as two of her closest cousins. They were the ones her family had always been close to, her parents leaving her to play with them when she was young. This forest used to be their playground and now, everything was different. It was a place of death and suffering, nothing to do with the idea she used to have of it. 

Things had really not turned out how she had expected them to. She was thankful for this, especially when it came to her relationship with Sana and Nayeon. But she also regretted that her world had to be so much crueler than she had believed it to be. 

"I guess it's about to begin. Good luck, Sana. Please find her."

\-----

The second time Nayeon opened her eyes in the old wooden cabin, she didn't feel as scared as the first one. Her back hurt, sleeping on such a hard floor was never a good thing -but she was almost immediately reassured when she saw the man and the woman who had explained everything to her and given her as many advices as they could before she had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. 

"They should be coming soon, I was about to wake you up." The woman said with a shy smile. She obviously felt bad for Nayeon and the smile was one of sadness. 

"Thank you." Nayeon coughed after she spoke, her voice still hoarse from sleep. 

Silence filled the cabin. No one really knew what to say without it being awkward. So Nayeon closed her eyes again and tried to forget about everything. And forgetting about everything meant thinking about Sana and Mina. The only thing keeping her from panicking was that she had no doubt on both of her soulmates being ready to come and save her.

They were her only hope to survive. Because even if she physically didn't die, she knew that she would never be the same again after having to go through such an experience. To let Mina and Sana feed from her had meant a lot to Nayeon. It meant that she trusted them enough to let them take a vital part of herself so freely. She absolutely did not want anyone but them planting their teeth in her neck.

If she died, she would never see her soulmates again. Plus, she was aware of the importance of staying alive : Mina and Sana would follow her in her death, she represented a vital need for the two, a need that might just kill them. 

"Are you alright ?"

The man's voice got her out of her thoughts and she realized a tear had fallen on her cheek at the idea of Mina and Sana dying because of her. 

"Of course I'm not. I might die in a few hours, or even minutes." 

"You can't die." He said with a frown. "I know your situation is different from ours, but the hunt will go as it normally does. Meaning that if by mistake a vampire takes too much of our blood, they will just turn us. So, yeah, scientifically speaking you will be dead. But your life certainly won't stop there."

"W-What do you mean turn me ?"

He had to try very hard not to roll his eyes at Nayeon's blatant ignorance. If she got caught and turned, he truly didn't know how she was going to survive as a vampire when she had so much trouble understanding them while being human. 

"Turning means you become a vampire. Most vampires still alive today have been turned, those who are from the founding families are rare. It's a bit painful and risky, but if done well by the right vampire, everything should go well."

Nayeon thought back to the book. The book she had read again and again as she tried to understand what it meant to date a vampire, what vampires really were like. She was sure to have read something about human soulmates having to get turned to survive in the long term but she had not understood that part well and had been too shy to ask Sana about it. 

She couldn't help but wonder why the girls had kept this hidden from her if it was indeed true. Would she need to become a vampire herself ? That thought felt weird, she knew it would have been logical to think about it when you live with immortal beings while still aging. But she had so many things to figure out she forgot about that part. 

Now wasn't the time to think about what Mina and Sana had not told her anyway. She was at least glad to learn that she wouldn't die so soon. 

The sound of the only door of the cabin opening had Nayeon immediately on edge. She tried to stand up but couldn't, her arms tied up kept her from moving as much as she wished to. So she waited and watched the door, expecting her captors to enter at any given time now. She was sure she had never been so scared in her entire life. 

"Don't worry, you'll be okay." Were the last words she heard before the sound of a whistle resonated in the entire forest, piercing through her ears with a violence she had not expected- and in seconds, a shadow she never really got to see clearly passed by them and left through the door which had been left wide open. 

When Nayeon looked down at her hands, she saw that the rope used to tie them was gone and before she could even realize she was finally able to move, the two humans had already ran through the door. 

Without any hesitation, she followed right after them and went in the same direction, at least for the beginning. Had she made the mistake of going to where the vampires were going to come from, her chances of not getting caught would have been reduced greatly. She had no choice but to trust the two.

But Nayeon had never been good at sports. Especially not running. And she quickly realized that if she was bad at it when she had an appropriate outfit made for sports, then to run in her current outfit would be even harder. Obviously, the vampires had not minded the fact that she was still wearing the fancy outfit Sana gave her for dinner with Mina's parents. Her heels were not that tall but they were there still and would for sure make it harder for her to go away from the vampires who were currently probably already coming towards them.

A cry of shock left her mouth when her dress got caught in a branch and she fell down on the muddy floor of the forest. Immediately, she stood back up. But the two humans were nowhere to be seen anymore and she realized she was left on her own.

The hunt had just begun.

\-----

As soon as she heard the sound of the whistle, Sana started running to the direction she and Mina had agreed on, not once looking back at her other soulmate. All she could think about was Nayeon.

She quickly realized that she had not been the only one to choose to go this way because what she counted to be five other vampires were right next to her, running at full speed and not seeming to have to make much of an effort to avoid the trees and bushes that were bothering Sana. 

That's when she realized that being a fairly young vampire was definitely not a good thing.

Mina had taught her everything she knew about vampires but also about being a vampire. Never had she needed to use her abilities in such situations contrary to the five others. Never had she hunted preys that needed for her to run so fast and avoid bumping into obstacles. Deers were the only animals she had tried to catch- and they were far too slow for her to even have to make much of an effort when hunting. 

So she tried to keep the same pace as the others- not without difficulty. The groans she heard coming from them were almost scary and she really hoped that she would not find Nayeon, because if she did then that would mean they would to. How would Nayeon react to such monsters trying to catch her if she herself was scared of them ? But also, how would they react if they caught her ? She wasn't so sure about them being vampires who respect the no-killing rule. They seemed not to care about human beings at all and were clearly only there to satisfy some of their cruel need to drink a human dry and perhaps even to feel the thrill of taking a life. 

Suddenly her nose picked up a scent. There was no doubt about it being human. The fresh smell of blood was there, almost feeling disgusting now that she was used to the delicious nectar that was Nayeon's blood. 

As soon as she realized it was not her soulmate, she stopped running and watched as the other vampires rushed on the poor man. Not wanting to see any of it happening, she turned back and went in another direction, one no one had gone to from what she believed. 

Perhaps Nayeon wouldn't be far from there. She needed to make sure of it before going after Mina. 

\----- 

On the other side of the forest, Mina was surprisingly alone. No one had made the choice to go in the same direction and she did not yet know if she was glad or not. It could mean the others had smelled something she had not been able to pick up and had all rushed to it while she was going the wrong way.

She knew she ran very fast, faster than Sana ever had- and she had to thank her father for this. He had taught her how to become a very powerful vampire and that was the only thing she would ever thank him for if she had to. But to do so, she had to use her skills to find Nayeon, or else there was no use in having them to begin with. 

Her black boots barely left a print on the dirt as she was running too fast, too fast for wild animals to even realize a predator had just passed by them.

Not long after she had started running, her nose picked up a scent she knew too well not to be able to identify. It was light but she was sure it was there and that was a good sign. 

Nayeon had not been far from where she was not long ago. 

She ran towards the source of the scent and stopped when she fell upon the torn part of a dress stuck in a branch. Mina let out a low growl when she realized Nayeon wasn't there anymore and that she might have hurt herself. A drop of blood was on the floor right next to the piece of tissue. That was definitely not a good sign and she truly hoped that no one had found it before she had, because trailing after Nayeon would not be difficult at all now.

Mina followed the drop of blood Nayeon had left behind her, going even faster than before. This was their only chance and she would hate herself forever if she arrived too late. 

\-----

Nayeon was bleeding. She wasn't dumb, she knew that was definitely not good. Now, vampires would be able to pick up her scent a lot more easily than before. She had nothing to bandage the small wound and cursed as she was forced to continue to run, her leg hurting more and more with every step. 

She almost felt like giving up. Running was of no use anyway and she was exhausting herself for nothing. A vampire would find her no matter what she did. All she could do was hope that it would be either Mina or Sana and not one she didn't know. 

Back leaning against a tree, she desperately tried to catch her breath so she could at least walk. If she did survive from this, she would for sure go back to Momo's dance classes and start working out again. She couldn't believe her laziness had brought her here.

Looking around her, her eyes stopped on a sort of cave. She knew that they would probably find her in there but that was the best choice she had at the moment. With a last small glance to her surroundings, she walked a few steps and slipped inside of the small entrance of the cave, keeping in a scream when a lizard passed by her and made noise. The inside of the cave was quite wide, wider than she had believed it to be. Perhaps was it because she was not very tall but she was able to stay standing without much of a problem but opted to sit on the dirty floor.

Nayeon hugged her knees and had to swallow back her tears so that she wouldn't start sobbing. 

"Mina, Sana, please find me." She said in a weak voice. 

\-----

Mina had not needed to run for long to find the place she guessed Nayeon to be in. Her scent was a lot clearer there, it seemed like she had paused next to this tree for awhile before going forward. 

A smile of relief reached Mina's face as she turned towards what looked like a cave. Nayeon was right there, she was sure of it. In no more than a few seconds, they would finally be reunited and Nayeon would be safe in her arms.

She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Sana while she walked to the cave in which Nayeon was hidding herself, telling her she had found Nayeon and she could come join her.

Only, right before she could come any closer, a loud scream resonated in the forest. A scream she had no trouble recognizing as Nayeon's. Nayeon wasn't safe. It wasn't over yet.

\-----

A few seconds after Nayeon had sat on the hard floor of the cave, she heard a noise from the outside. It wasn't very loud but she was absolutely sure that it was right outside- the sound of a branch breaking in two.

Someone was there.

Perhaps was it Sana ? Or Mina ? Perhaps were they coming to save her but wanted to make sure it was her first which was why they weren't making their presence known ?

But it made no sense. Sana never failed to tell her she absolutely loved her scent and that even from a few blocks away, she could smell her when she was coming home after a day of work. If Mina or Sana had been the ones standing outside, they wouldn't have hesitated for a second before coming in because they would know her. No verification would be needed.

The face of woman Nayeon had never seen came into her view. Before a scream could escape her mouth, the dark-haired woman jumped on her and in seconds, she had a hand against Nayeon's mouth and her body pinned on the wall, her hand wrapped around her neck.

"Such a pretty little thing I have there. I knew I did well by going this way, I had a feeling the best prize would be waiting for me there." 

Her voice was deep and her fangs had already grown, their menacing length all Nayeon could stare at in fear. She had not met many vampires in her life but she had a feeling this one wasn't just any vampire. She looked powerful- at least if Nayeon based her observations on the strong grip the woman had on her neck.

Nayeon wanted to scream. Perhaps luck would finally be on her side and someone would hear her. If a vampire, no matter which one, came and chose to fight for her, the vampire currently licking her lips in hunger might get distracted so she could escape. Unfortunately, even once the hand on her mouth had left its place, the one choking her kept her from making a sound that was more than a whimper. 

"You smell so good. It's been awhile since I've had the chance of tasting such a nice little human." 

As soon as her grip on Nayeon's neck left, a scream tore out of her mouth- not from fear this time but from the pain she felt in her neck as two fangs pierced her skin. The vampire had not wasted any more time and had gone for Nayeon's most apparent vein, drinking from it so fast Nayeon lost conciousness.

\-----

No more than one second after her soulmate's scream had reached her ears, Mina was running towards where it had come from. Her head was empty of thoughts and the vampire in her had completely taken over, the knowledge that Nayeon was probably hurt provoked the beast in her and there was no use in trying to keep it in. 

When she reached the entrance of the cave, a female vampire she had not smelt at all- too busy concentrating on Nayeon's scent to find any others- had her soulmate pinned against the wall. The fresh smell of blood was evident and what that vampire was doing to Nayeon was obvious. 

She immediately jumped on the vampire's back and gripped her throat hard enough to make sure her fangs would automatically retract, not taking the risk of Nayeon's throat getting accidentally torn open. 

The woman was not lucid due to the taste of the blood but it didn't mean she was not able to fight. When vampires drank blood, their strength and all of their senses increased greatly- and with a hit on her face, Mina's body nearly leaped away from the vampire's, only stopped by the hard surface of the cave's wall. 

The female vampire smirked when she saw Mina on the floor, too knocked out to stand up immediately. 

"What do you think you're doing, bothering me during my meal ? Have you never been taught manners ?" 

All Mina needed to rush back to the vampire was the comparison of Nayeon with a meal. The vampire had not expected Mina to get back up so suddenly and hissed when the brunette's closed fist connected with her stomack. Mina was far from being an amateur when it came to fighting and her opponent was clearly underestimating her. 

With the bit of strength she still had, Mina pinned the woman on the floor and right as she was about to deliver the final blow, a silver knife shining in her hand, Sana appeared in front of her.

"Mina don't!" Sana yelled as she tried to stop her from making a very big mistake. "Don't kill her. They'll kill you if you do. You know the council better than I do and you know that killing a vampire means death penalty. Please."

And with a hint of clarity, Mina understood what Sana tried to tell her. The red of her eyes became lighter and she threw the knife away, knocking out the unmoving vampire with her bare hands instead so as not to kill her. 

"Take care of Nayeon." Mina said panting, shaking as adrenaline left her body and she took control over herself again. Her vision was almost getting dark and she had trouble standing up from the unconcious body. 

Loud footsteps was all she could hear. When she was able to find strength to open her eyes again, she moved to stare at Sana and Nayeon. Only to find Sana's body draped over Nayeon's on the floor as the blonde cried all of the tears she had left in her body.

"Sana ?"

No response. The sobs intensified, so strong that Mina herself got affected and without realizing it, a single tear slipped on her cheek as if she had understood what happened without needing to be told.

"Sana ? What ?"

And not looking back, Sana yelled with the last bit of strength she found in herself. "She's dead Mina."

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nayeon's unmoving body was laid on Mina's bed. It had been resting there for a few minutes. Their run from the forest back to the mansion had been fast for a very obvious reason. 

Time was not on their sides.

Mina was the first one to speak up since they had entered the room. "We have two choices here. First-"

"What do you mean two choices ?! There's only one I'm seeing right now Mina and it is to keep her alive ! That bicth must have knocked your head so hard you can't think properly anymore but I can and I know exactly what we're going to do." Tears were still streaming on her face and her voice cracked everytime her tone got louder. 

Mina on her part was in appearance staying calm. But in appearance only. 

"Sana, you didn't even let me finish what I was going to say. The first option is I turn Nayeon. The second one is you do it. There are no others, I agree with you on that." 

"I- I don't know how to- how to turn someone. Y-You're experienced in this. You do it instead."

"But I think you should do it. I don't think I can find the strength to turn Nayeon right now. I got hit pretty strongly but also... the first time I went through the experience traumatized me so much I'm not sure my venom would even work."

Sana's tears didn't stop, nor did Mina's, but when they cried, they cried in silence. Mina waited for Sana's answer and Sana was just staring at Nayeon, holding her hand with a strong grip between hers. 

To turn a human wasn't meaningless and if she did this, Nayeon would forever be connected to her on a very deep level, the same one she had with Mina but this time with the role reversed. What Mina asked of her was a lot but deep down, she also wanted to do it. 

The empty look in her soulmate's eyes hurt so much, all she wished was for it to go away. 

Mina put her hand on her shoulder and Sana could feel the tension radiating from Mina's body. Her anger directed at the woman was still there- even more pronounced after she had arrived to see Nayeon's unmoving body on the floor. But she could not deny that Mina was hurting as well. She had simply just always been better at hiding her feelings- to protect herself but also to protect those around her. 

"I will guide you every step of the way." Mina tried to reassure Sana when she saw how anxious she had become. "I can make sure you don't lose your control too much with the pull I have on you."

"Ok." The blonde said with a very serious face. Her tears had stopped. "Show me how to and I'll do it."

\-----

The more time passed, the harder it would be to turn Nayeon. So Mina had to be quick when she told Sana about what she would need to do and in what order. The book she used decades ago to do exactly what Sana was about to do was thankfully still in her bedroom, hidden under a pile of romance books Nayeon had brought with herself for the trip. 

"What you need to do is control your venom so that it doesn't immediately go for the heart. It should come at the end or else the transformation will be too hard on her body and she won't survive it. Don't forget to keep your vampire in check because you have to take the big part of what's left of her blood but she still needs some left. If you take it all, she dies. If your venom doesn't do what it should, she dies too."

"Ok, I get it. You can trust me, I will get her back."

"Thank you, Sana. Thank you so much for doing this."

Sana took off her long black winter coat, only now realizing that blood had gotten on it, Nayeon's blood. She gulped as she approached her, kneeling on the bed right next to her slightly cold body. Once her mouth was facing the side of Nayeon's neck that had not been bitten by the vampire they had left in the forest, her fangs got ready to bite and she could feel for the first time in her life the venom cursing through her veins and begging to come out.

Softly, her fangs pierced Nayeon's skin. Even if the woman was not feeling anything, Sana felt wrong at the thought of not being careful about what she was doing.

As soon as the venom left her fangs and made its course in Nayeon's blood, Sana felt herself about to lose control. But she held on. She held on because she had promised to Mina that she would and because she couldn't imagine a life without Nayeon, without her bunny smile and her weird habits and her heart of gold.

The process didn't take too much time. Soon enough, Sana's fangs were empty of venom and it was over. 

But they had to wait. There was no way to tell if it had gone well until Nayeon woke up. It could take hours before the first signs of life appeared and that's exactly what happened. 

Mina and Sana were both laying on the bed on a different side of Nayeon, two hours after Sana had supposedly succeeded in turning Sana. Neither of them had said a word for a very long time now but their minds were definitely full of thoughts. 

And suddenly, with a loud cough, Nayeon came back to herself.

"Nayeon !" They both screamed in surprise, getting out of their lethargic states to rush to hug her. That's when their sobs began again, Mina not caring about keeping up a facade anymore. Nayeon did not understand what was happening at all, her last memories were of a forest but they were very blurry. 

Sana and Mina's arms were wrapped so tightly around her she thought she would not be able to breath anymore for a second, only to realize that she did not seem to be breathing anymore.

"Nayeon !" Mina cried in her neck. "Sweetheart, I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much, please don't ever leave our sides again. Never."

"We will never let anything bad happen to you again, baby. Ok ? Please forgive us for everything, we'll be better now."

Their voices were strained from crying so much and Nayeon felt dampness on her neck from their tears. 

When Sana's face finally left her shoulder to appear in front of her eyes, a smile reached her lips. 

"Sweetheart ?" Sana asked. "Are you feeling okay now ?"

The smile on Nayeon's face got bigger and bigger with Sana's. She felt odd. Like she became immortal and could now do whatever she wished to freely. 

"Nayeon ?" Mina's voice, this time, interrupted her thoughts. And now all she could think about was blood. Not the way she used to. She wasn't thinking about how disgusting it was, no, quite the contrary actually. 

"Hungry." She said in a small voice, too soft for either of them to understand. 

"What did you say ?" Sana asked.

"Hungry!" 

And with that, she jumped on Sana with a growl and tried to get at her neck.

\-----

"You need to stay close to her while she feeds, ok ?" Mina said with a soft smile as she brushed Nayeon's hair away from her eyes. 

"My parents have a lot of blood bags so this should be alright. But do not let her feed on you. Always bring the bags to her fangs and she'll naturally drink from them."

"Ok, got it." 

Nayeon was laying on top of Sana's body, slowly drinking from the bag Mina kept in her hand so as to show Sana how to do it. To take care of a newborn vampire was like having to take care of a baby but a lot more blood thirsty. Mina had gone through it and although Sana had forgotten most of it, she knew it had been hard for the older vampire to take care of her. Especially since she had been forced to figure everything out alone. 

But from how content Nayeon looked, Sana seemed to be doing quite good. 

The trauma of finding Nayeon's dead body was still there. But the sight of her happy soulmate was enough to calm the fear that had been coursing through her for hours. It seemed to be the case for Mina as well. 

She couldn't help but dread the moment they would have to tell Nayeon everything. She didn't yet understand what had happened. The only thing that was on her mind was her hunger. The rest was deemed as unimportant by herself and it would be like this for quite some time. A few weeks if Sana remembered correctly. 

And once those weeks will have passed, they will both have a lot of explaining to do. The time during which a newborn realizes that they have lost their humanity but most importantly what it meant to be human can be dangerous. But they will be there every step of the way. And they will apologize every day for the rest of their never ending lives if it means that Nayeon will forgive them for what they had to do. 

The day had been very long. So long that both Sana and Mina had lost track of time. But time did not matter anymore because now, they had all the time in the world. 

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter, I wrote it quickly because I was really motivated by your comments so thank you a lot again! 
> 
> This fic isn't finished yet but we're getting closer to the end and I might update less regularly now because I would like to start writing short fics on the side. Hope you don't mind. ^^ I won't leave this unfinished anyways, just don't expect an update every week. 
> 
> I don't know if you're still interested by the story but if so, don't hesitate on telling me what you would like to see in it! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten jitzu. ;)
> 
> <3. 


End file.
